Another Chance to Live and to Love
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise,
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Chapter one

Bella leaned against the wall as the two Dallas vampires argued with another. They were trying to figure out how to save their Sheriff. She glanced at Eric and could feel his rage along with the other two vampire's rage as well. Sometimes it sucked being an empath.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Eric with his fangs bared in rage as Stan and Isabel froze in fright at the sight of the Viking becoming enraged.

Bella could tell he was so close to killing both vampires right then and there. She sighed and walked towards Eric with concern flashing in her eyes.

"Eric du lugna ner dig. Att döda dem inte kommer att hjälpa oss att hitta denna Sherif." **(Eric please calm down. Killing them will not help us in finding this Sheriff.) **She spoke in a soft gentle tone towards him. Pam had taught her how to speak several languages. Right now she was speaking Swedish to him.

"Jag vet. Men detta är personligt för mig, Bella." **(I know. But this is personal for me, Bella.) **Eric replied back calming down a little as she sent him a wave of calm. He locked his gaze onto her concerned face.

"Eric detta är somthing mer, är det inte. Vem är sheriffen till dig, min äldre bror?" **(Eric this is something more, isn't it? Who is this Sheriff to you, my elder brother.) **Bella gave him a small frown of concern, worry flashing in her eyes as she gazed at him in worry.

"Han är min far, broder och son. Han är min Maker. Lillasyster. Om jag förlorar honom, förlorar jag allt som är meningsfullt för mig." (**He is my Father, Brother and Son. He is my Maker. Little sister, if I lose him, I lose everything that is meaningful to me.**) Eric explained to her softly both receiving weird looks for speaking a different language.

"Jag är ledsen. Vi kommer att få honom tillbaka, jag lovar. Och inte någonsin glömma, kära bror. Du har mig, Pam och Chow precis här bredvid dig. Nu tror jag att vi borde sluta tala på svenska för de andra blir arga." **(I am sorry. We will get him back, I promise. And do not ever forget, dear brother. You have me, Pam and Chow right here beside you. Now I think we should stop speaking in Swedish for the others are getting angry.) **She touched his arm lightly with a small smile upon her face at the look of relief in his eyes.

"Naturligtvis, Syster. Ska vi." **(Of course, Sister. Shall we.)** He nodded to her as he faced the others with cold eyes becoming the Sheriff and Viking again.

"I'll go into the church and listen in on what is being said. I can find out where they're keeping your Sheriff." Sookie spoke up with a determined look upon her face.

"Done." Eric nodded his head causing Bill to growl low and dangerous at him with anger.

"I'll go as well as I don't want Sookie to go alone." Bella spoke up with a soft voice as they looked at her in shock. She ignored the disapproval in Eric's eyes.

"You sure, Young one?" Stan asked being nice to the young female, shocking those that knew him to hate humans.

"Yes. And do not argue with me Sookie. I am going and that is final." Bella glared at her elder cousin with a sharp look.

"I don't have to like it." Sookie sighed as she looked at her younger cousin with worry shining in her eyes. She did not like how her cousin had become close to Eric or any of them. She also didn't like how Eric had become possessive over Bella.

"So, it is settled then. You two plus my own human will go tomorrow." Isabel nodded her head at them with a smile at Bella's spunky personality.

"I suggest we all get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Bella nodded respectively to the older vampires.

All of them left easily with nods of good bye.

**At the Hotel**

Bella took off her jacket with a sigh as Eric closed the door. They were sharing a suite, each having their own bedroom. She knew Eric was worried about her going to the church with just two humans as protection.

"I'll be fine, Eric." She turned around to look at him with a smile upon her lips.

"I do not have to like it. If you are in trouble, I can't help you till night fall." Eric now stood in front of her with a dark look upon his face.

"I will be fine." She touched his face. She was truly touched about him caring for her. She knew there were only two others beside herself that he cared about and that was his maker and his child, Pam.

"You better, cause Pam will kill me if anything happens to her favorite human who has also become a sister to her." Eric gave her a fanged smirk as she laughed.

"True." Snickered Bella walking towards her room to get some sleep as tomorrow was a big day.

Eric walked off towards his room with a small smirk. He was still worried about Godric though. If he was harmed in any way, there was going to be hell to pay


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Chapter Two

Bella awakened at five to Eric knocking on her door, telling her to get up and get ready. With a groan and a soft curse, she rolled at out bed and towards the shower for a steaming hot one.

After twenty minutes, she was ready to go to the church. To rescue the Sheriff and Eric's maker. She paused as she looked in the mirror and the wall, and studied her appearance.

Her hair was now waist length and a deep chocolate Chesnutt brown color with dark blood red natural high lights. Her skin was a clear smooth soft porcelain with no blemishes. Her lips were deep blood red and plumb. Her body was now well muscled toned lean yet soft and curvy. Her legs when showed were long creamy and well toned. She stood at 5'6 without heels.

She was wearing a knee length soft dark gray flowing peasant skirt with a dark blue tang-top to go with and pair a black flats.

Her eyes had changed in color for ever since James had bit her, they had turned a into a soft milky honey brown.

She had become an empath and could project her thoughts to others as well as talk to them in their minds. But the only one who knew was Pam, Chow and Eric. She didn't even tell Sookie, her own cousin.

"Bella, it is time." Eric knocked on her door as she placed her hair in French braid to keep out of her face.

She walked towards the door and opened it with a sigh and smiled as Eric raised an eyebrow at her out-fit. She crossed her arms and glared as if daring him to say anything about the clothes Pam had packed for her.

"Pam?" He grinned showing off his fangs to her with a mirth filled dark royal blue eyes.

"And bingo was his name." She snorted shoving past and walked into the main.

"She sure has her perks sometimes. You do look good." Eric nodded as he felt the sun was fully risen and knew it was time for he to go to bed.

"Ya she sure does, annoying at times but a good person to have around." She smiled as she saw his tired look.

"If your in trouble get out of there of you can. Once it has hit nightfall, you project your thoughts to me." He ordered going to his room for his bed time.

"I will." She nodded and finished her breakfast and awaited Sookie to come and get her with Hugo.

**Around 10:00 O'clock**

Sookie smiled at her cousin who was sitting in the back seat of Hugo's car. She was in the passenger seat. She was concerned though, his thoughts had been a jumble mess since he picked them up to go to the church.

Bella throw her cousin a smile and glanced out the window as the passed buildings and shopping areas. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

She glanced through the front window as they came upon the church. She rolled her eyes as she saw Sarah Newlin waving them towards a parking spot with a huge inviting grin upon her face.

"Well aren't we cheerful this morning." She muttered but smiled as both Hugo and Sookie laughed at her commit with amusement.

"Come sweetie." Sookie got of the car slowly as Hugo followed suit, Bella followed as she calmed her expression.

"Hi Ya'll. It is such a pleasure to meet you three. I saw you from the front window and just had to come out and greet you." She smiled at them showing off her pearl white.

"I am Victor Corvine, this is my wife Lily and our daughter, Violet." Hugo smiled at her with Bella trying not to laugh her ass off.

"Come one then, I know for a fact the Steve would be so happy to meet you." Sarah nodded as she led them inside.

Bella scooted closer to Sookie as she saw people stop and stare at them with wonder and something else. She ignored them all and kept her eyes open as Steve greeted them a little too cheerfully. As they entered the worship area in stomach got that bad feeling again. Something bad was going to happen and to who she didn't know what. Seeing Sookie tense in front of her, she stopped and looked at her with concern.

"We should go now and get our stuff and come back later." Sookie rushed out fast as a couple more males had joined them.

"Oh, your not going anywhere." Smirked Steve at them all three with a cold look upon his face.

Hugo was grabbed by two as one grabbed Sookie. Bella dodged one and punched another in the face breaking his nose. She was yanked back into the named Gabe. He squeezed her tightly causing her to gasp in pain and she struggled in his hold fast.

"LET GO!" She screamed loudly as they were forced down the stairs and behind a chain fence the held storage and supplies.

Bella grunted as she was shoved into the metal shelf hard. Her should got hit and she knew it was going to bruise. Feeling someone pull her back to her feet. She glanced into her cousin's concerned dark brown eyes. Hugo was banging on the fence with anger.

"Let us go!" Ordered Sookie with a cold look as she placed Bella behind her a little, she did not like the way Gabe was thinking about Bella. It sickened her a lot, that he would think about doing that to her cousin.

"Tell me who you really are?" Steve ordered crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know!" Snapped Sookie with a glare full hate towards him.

"She's Sookie Stackhouse! I'm Hugo and the child is Isabella Swan." Hugo suddenly called out with a frantic look upon his face.

"Dumbass." Hissed Bella with a cold look directed at him.

"Stackhouse? Your Jason Stackhouse's sister?" Growled Steve as Gabe looked murderous to he.

"Jason has nothing to do with this." Protested Sookie loudly with a look of fear upon her face for her elder brother.

Both stormed away fast with enraged looks upon their faces. Sookie was banging on the fence with a cold look of fury, "Godric if you can hear me! Help please! Eric sent us here to find you and help you!" Sookie screamed out with fear in her eyes.

Bella sighed and touched her shoulder gently, looking down at it. She could see it was already bruising badly and winced in pain. Moving slowly she sat on the ground and against the wall and hoped the sun went down soon. So, she call Eric and let him know what has happened. She knew he wasn't going to be happy at all mainly that she got hurt.

Sookie was pacing after she gave Barry the message to get Bill for her. She glanced at her cousin and winced as she saw her shoulder was bruising badly from where, Gabe had shoved her into the shelf. She really wanted to slap him a good one for laying his hands on her.

Bella glanced up as she heard Hugo pacing with fear and remorse leaking from him. She frowned as he kept looking at the clock and then looking towards the hall of the basement.

"Algo no es correcto con él**." (Something isn't right with him.)** She muttered in Swedish under her breath as she narrowed her eyes at him, as he spared he look of fear and guilt.

About a few hours later Bella was getting fed up with Hugo's pacing and muttering. Glancing at the clock, she jumped up fast even though she could feel her ass going numb from sitting down so long.

"Will shut up and quit pacing! Your driving me insane!" She finally yelled at the shocked Hugo with a glare to match her annoyance.

"Stop. It will be ok, Hugo." Sookie gave her cousin a glare as she rested a hand on his shoulder but froze as several images and thoughts hit her. Hugo had joined the Fellowship of the Sun, as a soldier of God.

Yanking away from him she stumbled back with a look of rage and horror.

"Sookie?" Bella looked at her concern fast as Hugo started to swear in Spanish.

"He's a traitor. It's his fault were stuck down here." Sookie pointed at Hugo with a glare.

Bella growled, a habit she picked up from Pam and the others. Hugo started to yell for Steve and Gabe to let him out that we have figured out what was going on. After ten minutes, Gabe came storming in with his nose from what it looked like it was broken.

He yanked open the door with a cold look and started to beat on Hugo, Sookie jumped on his back but was back handed and hit the fence hard with a groan. Bella shoved him away from Sookie with a glare.

"You filthy little bitch!" He snarled at her and grabbed her by the hair and throw her to ground and before she could blink he was on top of her with the gun pointed to her head.

"Get off!" She yelled slapping him across the face and struggled under him fast and hard.

"Why? You let a dead inside of you. Why not a real man and I can show you what you have been missing." sneered Gabe as he tore her top, breaking one of her straps.

Bella's eyes widen and what he was going to do to her, "NO SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" She screamed and struggled more as he groped her. She mentally screamed for Eric projecting her fear and horror, as Gabe's hand traveled up her skirt.

"Your mine slut and then your cousins mine too." He spat backhanding her across the face hard making her snapped to the side,

Bella whimpered and cringed back but froze as he was ripped away from her. She curled into a ball and shook with fear and horror that she had almost been raped. She heard something like a neck get snapped before flinching as a smooth soft cold hand lightly touched her cheek. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared into a pair of concerned eyes

She got a good look at while staying in her curled up position.

He wore dark gray, form fitting tee-shirt, which showed off the tattoos up his arms. He had short, dark brown hair, fair skin (which was common amongst vampires), and was roughly 5 foot 9, taller than her 5 foot 6. His face was beautiful, if you could use that word to describe a man. His eyes were a beautiful mixture of blue and green with just a hint of silver, with the thickest, longest eyelashes she had ever seen on a man. His whole being screamed that he was old and powerful, yet there was something in his face that made it seem like he was incredibly kind.

She cringed back as he reached for her, making him frown softly down at her. She saw rage enter his eyes as he saw her shirt was ripped an her skirt was pushed up baring her bruised thighs where Gabe had grabbed her, to force open her legs.

"I wont hurt you little one." He spoke in a soft and gentle tone towards her making her relax some what.

Bella whimpered a little. All she wanted was to be held, normally she wasn't this weak but after almost being raped. She was entitled to having a small break down. She froze as he picked her up and leaned her against his well muscled lean chest. He rubbed her neck softly as she buried her face into his chest and released a couple of tears.

"Godric?" Spoke Sookie in shock at seeing the vampire holding her cousin so tight and gentle against him.

"You should have not come." Godric spoke with his deep voice and tightened his arms around the female he saved from getting raped by Gabe. She clanged to him tighter and whimpered softly.

Sookie gave her cousin a concerned look but froze as she felt a vampire was coming, "Bill." She spoke with joy and excitement in her voice.

"No. I am here my child." Godric stayed in his spot holding Bella as Eric appeared kneeing before him. He saw a deep raw rage enter his child's eyes as he took in the young girls appearance.

"Godric." Eric spoke softly but held onto his rage as he saw his little sisters appearance and from the smell of it she was almost had been raped but it would seem his maker and saved her.

"Take both girls and leave. Shed no blood on the way out." Godric ordered softly to him glancing down to then female who had tensed. It would seem she didn't want to be parted from him.

Eric bit back and argument and reached over and gently laid his hand Bella's shoulder and nearly snarled in rage as she flinched in fear, "Bella, venga pequeña hermana. Usted es seguro ahora. Nosotros tenemos que ir y conseguirle a un lugar seguro." **(Bella, come little sister. You are safe now. We need to go and get you to a safe place.) **He spoke as he softened his voice for her. He could see his maker was in shock that he was being kind to her.

Bella pulled away from her protectors arms and looked into her big brother's eyes with sadness and a little fear, Eric, podemos dejar este lugar horrible ahora? No quiero estar aquí más."** ( Eric, can we leave this horrible place now? I don't want to be here any more.) **She asked with a soft voice as he nodded and held out his hand for her to take.

Godric helped the female stand and saw her head barely reached his chin. He looked her over and noted she was very beautiful. He spotted and scar on her right wrist, it looked like and human with very sharp teeth had bitten her. But he knew from what it was, he had encountered the other Vampire kind quite a few times. He wondered how she survived the attack.

Eric glanced at his maker and fought the smile the wanted to spread across his face. It would seem Bella had captured his maker's interest as well now. He hoped this was a good thing and that maybe she could keep him from being depressed and that in return could show her, she was very desirable indeed.

Bella glanced at Godric slowly, "Thank you for saving me." She spoke in a soft but blushed bright red as he looked at her with a smile.

Godric fought the urge to chuckle, It would seem that Bella easily blushed. "It was not a problem little one." He nodded as Eric guided her and Sookie from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Chapter Three

"Let him go!" Bella yelled as she struggled against two of Steve Newlin's Soldiers of the Sun as Eric was laid upon the alter.

Steve just smirked at her coldly before laying silver chains on top of Eric's body.

"This is a spawn of Satan! Just like what happened to Judas! Silver has betrayed them!" Steve shouted loudly to his soldiers as they cheered, "And those two Satan whores will be sent to hell at first light with this Spawn of Satan!" He finished proudly with a huge grin upon his face.

Sookie was struggling from what Bella could see. Bella, herself was struggling against her own captors fast and hard. She was praying and hoping like hell that back up showed up soon or else Steve Newlin was going to have a completely livid Pam on his hands. She would be coming for blood for her sister's and maker's death. And have no doubt, she would be coming with the Area Five vampires.

She glared at Newlin and sent him waves of guilt and uncertainty. Though she had to fight back a smirk as she saw him falter in his decision to kill them. Her concentration broke as Bill came bursting in and I nearly growled at him coldly.

"Sookie!" He shouted with his fangs bared in rage.

"Move and she dies, vampire." Steve pointed a gun directly at Sookie's head with a cold look as two of his men closed the double doors.

"Kill her and everyone here dies as well!" snarled Bill with an icy look upon his face.

"Now that just makes me feel safe." muttered Bella in a sour tone as she shot Bill a nasty look.

"Seriously, what do they see in you?" sneered Steve as he looked at Sookie with very noticeable disgust.

Before they could say anything, Newlin was hit in the hand with a green paint ball, causing him to drop the gun with a shout of pain.

"Newlin! Let them go fuckwad!" yelled Jason as he pointed the paint ball gun at Steve with a cold look in his eyes.

Bella froze as she heard screams before the double doors were thrown off the hinges and Stan, along with the Area Nine vampires, came in fast with pissed off expressions. A blur of Fiery red and black passed Stan fast and knocked away the two holding Bella. Looking up she saw that it was a fifteen hundred year old vampire named Serenity, dressed in all black with hair the color of fire and eyes the color of emeralds.

"Go help Eric!" she nodded to Bella, who turned and ran for the alter.

Bella ran but skidded to a halt as Steve got in her way. But Jason, thinking quick, shot him in the forehead hard with the paint ball gun.

"Fucker! Stay away from my baby cousin!" shouted Jason with a pissed off look upon his face towards Newlin.

Bella ran up passed the fallen Steve and tore off the silver chains from Eric, releasing him. She watched as he stood and healed fast but his fangs were lengthened in anger.

"Thank you." he nodded moving fast, picking up Newlin by the collar his shirt, glaring coldly.

Turning, she saw Bill had freed Sookie and was now holding her tightly against him. Stan came walking up with his fangs bared in rage as he saw Bella's torn clothes and the bruise on her cheek and shoulder.

"You have fucked with the wrong vampires Newlin. Kill them all!" He ordered as vampires snatched up the soldiers fast and hard baring their throats.

"Eric stop them!" yelled Sookie with horror painted on her face.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" yelled Jason with look on his face that said he didn't care if Steve and his soldiers died right there.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Godric's voice, as it echoed throughout the room. He stood up on top where the balcony was and glared at the vampires.

Bella watched and read all of the vampire's emotions. They froze, some in fear, some in respect and some in both. She glanced up to where Godric was and her milky honey brown eyes met his mixture of blue and green with a slight sheen of silver to them.

Godric stared down at them all, "Release them all underlings!" he commanded sharply sending a glare to a hesitating Stan.

"Yes, Sheriff." Stan growled low as he shoved away the human that he held to him.

Eric released Newlin with a sound of disgust at the human. Newlin fell to his knees in front of Eric giving him a cold glare that was also filled with disgust.

"Go ahead and kill me, Jesus will protect me." Steve bared his throat to Eric, who looked annoyed at him.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have met him but I missed it." Godric spoke raising an eyebrow down to Newlin, who only gaped in shock.

"Well damn, that just gives a whole new meaning to the words older than dirt." Bella cracked a smile as Eric shot her a quick smirk and mirth in his eyes.

Godric's lips twitched as he heard her words. Moving fast, he disappeared and reappeared behind Newlin and grabbed him up by the back of his shirt, making him stand.

"Who is willing to die for this man and his cause?" he asked Newlin's Soldiers of the Sun with a cool glance.

Many of them dropped their weapons and ran out of the church with fear radiating from them. Godric released Newlin and watched as he stumbled forward but caught himself.

"Armageddon will come and we shall see who goes to Heaven and who goes to Hell. Me or you and those two fang banging Satan's whores!" Steve ranted with a sour look at them.

"Question. Why do I keep getting called a whore, when I'm still a virgin?" Bella spoke while rising her hand with a confused look upon her face, receiving shocked looks from the others.

"Don't know." chuckled an amused Eric at his little sister but he ended up moving closer as he saw some of the vampires get interested looks upon their faces at her being a virgin.

"Oh and another thing Steve. If you're going to talk about the devil, use his proper name. He's called Lucifer. And here I thought all priests were suppose to know that." Bella spoke with a heavy sarcastic tone towards him. Making several of the others give chuckles of amusement at her.

"Bella, only you." Eric gave her a smirk and shook his head but held back a full blown grin as he saw his maker stare at Bella with amusement and interest.

"Hey Newlin!" Jason stormed up to the Priest with a glare as he passed Stan and the others, having a pissed off look upon his face.

"What!" snapped Newlin with a disgusted look upon his face directed at Jason., as Jason came to stand in front him.

"I reckon I've already been to Heaven." he paused gaining an shit-eating grin as Steve looked confused to him, "it was inside your wife." He finished cheerfully as Steve's mouth fell open, before he swung out his fist and shattered Steve's nose causing him to fall back to the steps.

"Okay, too much information but can we go now?" Bella nodded her head as she headed for the broken door way but gave a slight wince of pain at her bruised thighs.

The others followed her outside as Isabel pulled up in new pitch black Honda and stopped. She appeared kneeling before Godric in respect. She stood and looked around but looked worried as she didn't see Hugo anywhere.

"I'm sorry Isabel. Hugo was a traitor." Bella spoke in a soft tone and winced as she saw pain flash in her eyes before she zoomed passed them and into the church.

"Let's go." nodded Sookie with a tired look as she slid into the car.

"Come on Bella." Bill grabbed her wrist fast making her flinch back and several to frown.

Bella's eyes widen and dilated as she was brought back to what happened inside the church. She yanked on her wrist to get free of Bill.

"Bill let her go." ordered Eric as he saw the fear in her eyes and he could feel it projecting from her for she was accidentally projecting it.

"Do not order me around! Bella is coming with me and Sookie!" snapped Bill coldly as he started to pull her to the car.

"Let me go!" she screamed and startled them all from the fear in her voice.

Serenity moved fast, her emerald green eyes flashing dangerously. She yanked Bill away from Bella. Bella stumbled back and was caught by strong cold arms. She glanced at her captor fast but relaxed as she saw Godric. Before they could blink, she hugged him, burying her face into his neck, shaking hard.

"You fool! Can't you see something happened to her inside the church!" Serenity bared her fangs at the younger vampire with a cold look.

Godric wrapped his arms tighter around Bella as she burrowed closer to him. He gave Bill a bone chilling glare as the younger vampire looked at them and made him step back in pure fear.

"Stan, take Bill and Sookie to Godric's home." ordered Eric, suppressing his rage but gave Bill a venom filled look.

"Fine." scoffed Stan as he got into the driver seat with a displeased look upon his face, clearly not happy about driving them around.

"Bill, come on. Bella will be fine." Sookie called from the car. She was afraid he was going to say the wrong thing and all three Ancients would kill him. They looked ready to pounce now at him for upsetting her cousin.

Bill moved fast and got into the car letting Stan speed off with them both to his Sheriff's home.

Godric moved swiftly and picked Bella bridal style and rose into the air. Eric gained a grin as he swung Serenity up into his arms and flew into the air.

"Fucking Viking!" she yelped grabbing onto his shoulders with shock.

"Damn Amazon!" countered Eric with a fanged grin as she gave him a sour look.

Bella chuckled against Godric's neck weakly as she heard the both of them argue with one another. She slowly relaxed completely in Godric's hold. For some reason she felt safe with him and secure with him. Like no harm could be done to her with him around her.

Godric glanced down at the female in his arms, that he was becoming quite attached to. He had been filled with such a deep rage when he saw Gabe on top of the her, it shocked him. He had not felt that much rage and protectiveness since he first created Eric, his child. He could tell that she wasn't all the way human. He figured it had to do with the bite mark upon her wrist.

Bella looked up slowly as they landed on solid ground and saw they were in front of a beautiful home. She easily slid to the ground from Godric's arms but didn't leave his side.

"Bella, come on sweetie. I'll get you some new clothes and you can take a shower." Serenity held out her hand for her to take with a sweet smile upon her bubble gum pink lips.

Bella took her hand and allowed her to swing her into her arms and zoom into the house, as fast as she could, to a spare bedroom.

"You seem very fond of her, my child." Godric looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look in his eyes.

"I met her when she was only eighteen. Pam, Chow and I have become quite attached to her. She is kind, caring, loyal, but also has a wicked temper when someone threatens or messes with someone she cares about." Eric nodded to his maker with a small smile upon his face.

"Indeed. There is something about her that attracts the immortals to her." chuckled Godric as he walked inside the house.

Eric followed with a small smirk and gave a chuckle of his own.

With Bella

She had showered and thanked Serenity for the clothes she brought to her. The female vampire stepped out to allow her to change in privacy. Moving fast Bella changed quickly and looked into the floor length mirror that was on the wall as she French-braided her waist length hair.

She wore a tight white tank-top with a knee length flowing blue peasant skirt and white flats. She wore no make-up, so the bruise on her cheek showed along with the one on her shoulder.

Turning away, she walked out of the door and smiled at Serenity, who was waiting on her. They linked arms as both walked out into the main room with one another. There was a party going on for the return of Godric. Bella nodded to those that greeted her and smiled at her in thank you for helping to save Godric. Both females walked into the room that held Godric and saw him passing his sentence on Hugo. He had decided to let him go. Stan started to protest but was silenced with a glare from Godric.

"Eric, escort him out safely." Godric ordered Eric who appeared and grabbed Hugo roughly making him stand.

Hugo went to snap at him but froze at Eric's cold glare and look on his face.

"You are lucky my maker is kind, for if it were my area, my childe and I would torture you to the brink of insanity and then drain you very slowly as you scream for mercy. Especially for what you led my little sister into and allowed what almost happened to her. " Eric snarled baring his fangs at the now cowering human male in his hold, for Godric had told him fully what had happened to Bella in the basement of the church.

Bella watched as Eric yanked the terrified Hugo out of the room and out of the house entirely.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what my human had put you through. Please forgive me." Isabel approached Bella with sorrow in her eyes.

Bella hugged her tightly and sent her waves calm and peace, "It was not your fault. So, don't blame yourself. Besides, I'm fine." She pulled away from her with a smile as Isabel smiled back before walking away.

"Bella!" Jason ran ignoring Godric and everyone else as he pulled her into his arms for Sookie had told him everything, including what happened to her.

"Jason, I'm glad you're ok." Bella smiled playfully as he pulled away and placed his hand gently onto her bruised cheek.

"Damn Bastard! If he wasn't already dead, I would fucking kill that mother fucker for what he did to you." Jason hissed angrily as he looked her over and saw her bruised shoulder as well.

"I'm fine. Now go mingle, air-head." She nodded with a smile but blushed as everyone seemed to stare at her. She really did hate being the center of attention.

"Stay safe, baby girl." He kissed her forehead and walked out to the main room with a smile upon his face.

She turned to face the others and met Godric's eyes and blushed a darker shade of red.

"Come and sit, little one." Godric smiled as he motioned to the seat beside him. He internally chuckled as she blushed a lovely shade of red.

"Thank you." Bella sat down softly not even wincing at the pain in her thighs even though she wanted to badly.

"Do you still hurt from being attacked?" Godric asked with concern flashing in his eyes for her. He felt his rage from before rise to the surface at what happened to her. He also felt extremely over protective of her as well.

Bella feeling his rage, sent him a wave a calm. Watching as he looked at her in shock, "Nothing I can't handle. I've had worse." She nodded not paying attention as she rubbed her bite mark on her wrist.

He stared at her. She was very strong yet held a deep sadness inside her eyes and soul. Now he could semi understand his child's affection for her. She was strong, loyal, kind, witty but held a certain vulnerability that screamed to his deep primal side to protect this female. And kill all who would or could cause her harm.

"I am going to talk to Sookie. I feel her emotions are going everywhere." Bella stood with a smile to Godric.

"Very well, Little One." Godric gave her a smile as she walked away and out into the foyer.

Eric walked into the room with a swift nod of his head towards him.

Out in the Main room

Bella approached Sookie, as she saw her talking with a beautiful female vampire dressed in a red silk dress. She came upon them just as Bill stormed up, not looking happy one bit.

"Lorena!" he hissed at her coldly.

"Run along little girl. Bill and I love each other." Lorena walked around and towards Bill with a smirk upon her face.

"You're insane and you need to leave!" Bill grabbed her by the arms and shoved her back as he went to stand next Sookie.

Bella now stood beside Sookie and tried to send waves of calm on the fight that was going to break out.

"Go fuck yourself Bitch! You've lost this one!" Sookie yelled in anger and hate as Bill pulled her back away from Lorena.

Lorena bared her fangs and went for Sookie with rage shining in her eyes.

"Look out!" Bella shoved Sookie into Bill and gasped as Lorena grabbed her instead and slammed her down onto the white table hard and went for her throat. She was too lost in her rage/bloodlust to notice she wasn't Sookie.

Before her fangs could sink into her throat, a hand like steel wrapped around Lorena's throat and yanked her back harshly.

"Retract your fangs!" spoke Godric in a cold tone, a dark rage flashing in his eyes at her.

Lorena did as told as she was forced back to sit down on the back of the couch by Godric. Eric was right behind him with his fangs lengthened in rage that this female had dared to place her hands on his sister.

Serenity and Isabel helped Bella up to her feet, making sure she wasn't hurt. Bella watched as Godric looked her over, making sure she was not hurt by Lorena before he turned a bone chilling glare onto Lorena.

"_Great. Now I know where Eric learned to glare from or more like who." _Bella thought as she thanked God that she was not on the end of that glare.

"I do not know nor care who you are. You have disturbed the peace and order of my home. You have attacked someone of great importance to me, my child and this nest. I can and could snap you like a twig but I haven't. Why is that?" Godric slowly released Lorena from his hold but she didn't dare move.

"It's your choice." Lorena whispered out shaking in fear of the older vampire.

"It is." He nodded slowly to her with a cold look still.

"I wasn't going for her. The other female provoked me!" Lorena protested softly but slammed her mouth shut as Godric growled low and dangerous at her.

"And you provoke me!" He hissed low making her freeze and several nest vampires and humans to back away in pure fear of their Sheriff, "You are a old vampire and have many years on you yet you haven't changed your cruel savage ways. In this, I fear for all vampires and humans alike," He paused and looked around the nest before glaring back down at Lorena, "I wish you out my area by dawn or I will end you myself." He finished icily towards her as she flinched back away from him.

"Yes, Sheriff." She whimpered in pure and fear of him and what he could do to her.

Godric turned to Bill, making him freeze in fear at having the Ancient's attention put upon him, "You seem to know this female?" Godric glared at the younger male with cold eyes.

"Yes Sheriff." He nodded slowly, not wanting to anger him.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric ordered leaving no room for argument.

Bill nodded walking behind Lorena as she walked out slowly with fear on her face.

Jason pushed past Stan and a couple other vampires and hurried to Bella's side. He pulled her fast into his arms with a relieved sigh that she was okay. "God dam Bells. Death is after your pretty ass isn't he? Be careful and learn some self-preservation." He swore pulling back with a grin and but held concern in his eyes for her.

"Jason!" Bella started to laugh shocking the vampires. Cause any other female would be in tears right now from almost dying, twice now.

"You're crazy." Jason shook his head at her with a small grin upon his face.

"Dear cousin. Learn the old saying, 'To Fear Death Is To Fear Life and To Fear Life Is To Not Live At All'." she chuckled at him receiving surprised looks at her words.

"True, All too True." nodded Serenity to Bella with a smile to her new favorite human.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked making her turn in a slow circle so he could exam her for injuries.

"No injuries." Bella shook head slowly at him with a smile upon her face.

Godric chuckled at Bella softly, surprising the nest. He patted her affectingly on the head gently before walking back into the room where he was sitting at. The nest gained smiles upon their faces. For it would seem that the young female had caught their Sheriff's attention. They all hoped that she could keep him from being depressed. Eric followed with a small smirk as the party continued on.

"Bella, a word." Sookie motioned her over to a corner that was free of humans and vampires alike.

"What's up?" Bella smiled at her but froze at her cousin's cold look directed at her.

"You shouldn't have interfered that way." Sookie snapped softly at her with a glare.

"Excuse Me? You expect me to allow you to get hurt? You're my family Sookie!" Bella hissed back with a low growl she picked up from Eric and Pam.

"You still shouldn't have interfered that way! Next time don't interfere!" snarled Sookie at her coldly with and equally cold look.

Several vampires stopped and gave the two concerned looks. Serenity hissed and glared angrily at Sookie but Isabel put a restraining hand on her shoulder, to hold her in place.

"Fine! If you want Bill's ex-whore of a girlfriend to rip out your throat next time, it's fine by me." Bella turned with tears stinging her eyes but she refused to release them.

She stormed away towards the exit to go outside for some fresh air but backed up as a male came walking in with a nervous look upon his face. Serenity and Isabel pulled her back behind them with concerned looks. They felt something was off with this certain human.

"Excuse me everyone!" He called making people stand and look at him with confusion. Godric and Eric came out with concerned looks upon their faces.

"Luke?" Jason gave a horrified look as he saw his ex-friend standing there.

"I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." he spoke with a nod of his head as several vampires growled angrily. He moved slowly and unzipped his jacket revealing a bomb with silver bullets and chains strapped to his chest.

"Oh my god." whispered Bella in horror as she tried to change his emotions to make him stop but it was too late.

Before anyone could blink, he pulled the trigger. Screams filled the air with the big blast as someone knocked Bella down on the ground harshly to protect her before everything went black for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Chapter Four

Bella gave a low moan of pain as she came to. She felt a heavy weight on top her and snapped open her eyes. All she saw was darkness and gasped. Moving her arm up, her hand touched one of the couches. She sighed in relief and figured someone must had thrown it on top of her to protect her from the blast. Though she couldn't tell who or what was on top of her body.

"Isabella!" she heard Eric shout for her in alarm. He probably couldn't smell her cause of all the destruction the bomb probably caused.

"Here! I'm under the couch!" she yelled out hitting the couch to make noise.

Before she could blink, the couch was thrown off her and into a wall. Eric, Serenity, Isabel and Stan were standing over her with shocked and horror-filled expressions. Eric moved fast and pulled the body off of her as Serenity helped her sit up. Bella got a good look at who had covered her body.

"Oh God!" she choked back tears and bile that had risen up in her throat.

Godric lay unconscious with silver bullets in his chest. He had protected her from them so she wouldn't die.

"Those have to come out and he will need blood." Isabel stood to go get a human to do it.

"Bella?" Eric frowned at her as he saw her determined and horror-filled look.

"Lay him down." she ordered moving so she was kneeling on her knees.

Eric did as told with a deep frown of confusion. What was left of the nest though were floored as she bent over and tore open his shirt before placing her lips on it and began to suck out the bullets fast. She accidentally swallowed some of his blood but didn't care. She didn't stop until all of them were out of his chest. Pulling back they saw Godric's blood coated her lips, turning them a dark deep crimson.

"Give me a knife." she held out her hand for someone to give her one.

"Here." Stan held out his own knife with a shocked looked down to her.

Before they could stop her, she made a cut on the side of her neck. Eric, seeing what she planned, had sat up Godric and helped lean him against her. She placed his mouth on the wound.

"Come on. Drink." She whispered in his ear with tears stinging her eyes.

A startled gasp tore from her mouth as she felt him lick the wound before gently sinking his fangs into her neck and began drinking from her. Eric moved back as his maker wrapped his arms around Bella and began to feed from her. Bella tilted her back and relaxed in his hold being completely submissive to him. She felt his pleased growl at her act of submissive.

"Bella!" yelled Sookie as she, Bill, and Jason came running over but was stopped as Eric, Stan, Isabel and Serenity crouched in front of Godric and Bella hissing at them. The rest of the vampires from the nest came up on the other side, so both of them were surrounded protectively.

Godric slowly pulled back before licking the wound closed. He stared at Bella in shock as she tilted her head back up to stare him in the eyes. She has sucked out the silver and then fed him freely without being told or asked.

Bella gave Godric a smile as he tightened his grip and helped her stand back on her feet. But he didn't release her from his hold.

"Vă mulţumim Bella, pentru a ajuta mine. Chiar daca nu a trebuit să." **(Thank you Bella, for helping me. Even though you did not have to.) **Godric spoke softly to her in Romanian. Eric had told him she could speak most of the dead languages, like old Roman.

"Nu a fost o problema. Ai fost foarte amabil cu mine si esti producatorul lui Eric. Amândoi s-ar fi beem foarte trist dacă ar fi să mor." **(It was not a problem. You have been very kind to me and you are Eric's maker. We both would have been very sad if you were to die.) **Bella smiled at him as Eric came closer to them both with a relieved look upon his face.

"Go to the Hotel Camilla, security has already been notified." ordered out Isabel to the remaining nest members.

"We should go as well." nodded Bella she glanced down to her dirty/blood covered clothes with distaste.

Once outside, Godric swung Bella up into his arms before dashing towards the Hotel. Eric and Serenity followed fast behind the two. Isabel grabbed a startled Jason as Stan followed fast behind her. Bill picked up Sookie and ran with her to the Hotel.

Four hours later

Bella walked into a room with Serenity after she had showered and dressed. She gave a timid smile to Nan Flannigan, as the blond female vampire looked at her before turning her gaze back to Godric.

She sat in between Serenity and Eric. She spied Stan leaning against the wall and was glaring acidly at Nan. Sookie and Bill shared a seat. Godric and Isabel shared one, since she was his second in command.

"Do you happen to realize the fucking P.R mess this has caused? And do you happen to know who has to clean it the fuck up? Me!" Nan spat out coldly at them with a venom look.

"I am deeply sorry." Godric gave her a nod of his head.

"How did they manage to capture you?" she demanded of him with an angry scowl but Bella could feel her worry for Godric, like a mother wolf with her pup.

"I knew they would have captured one of us sooner or later. So, I offered myself freely." Godric spoke softly. He could see everyone's horrified looks and could feel Bella's from the small bond they share from when she accidentally swallowed his blood and gave him hers.

"You did what?" Nan hissed, her fangs lengthening with rage as it filled her eyes.

Bella knew if didn't interfere and do something fast, shit was going to hit the fan and fast.

"Miss Flannigan?" she spoke softly, causing the pissed female vampire to look at her.

"Bella, what are you doing?' hissed Sookie at her cousin with a glare.

"What is it?" demanded Nan coldly with a raised eyebrow at the young human female. She could smell Godric's blood running through the girl's veins.

"I don't think you should be that mad." she spoke in a respectable tone and with a small smile.

"Bella!" snapped Bill angrily at her with a glare.

"Silence!" Nan snapped coldly at Bill before looking back at Bella, "Continue." She ordered fast with raised eyebrow as she nodded.

"Wouldn't you rather the humans take a two thousand plus year old vampire who could easily escape anytime he wishes and can avoid being forced to meet the sun. Or a younger vampire, who would have been burned on the cross at dawn. The second would have caused a bigger mess for human and vampire politics. And no doubt that a lot more deaths would have followed after that, may they be human or vampire." she explained receiving shocked and prideful looks.

"Hmm, she has a valid point," mused Nan softly before standing gracefully, "You're still fired for the bombing." she nodded to Godric.

"I am sorry. I will make amends." Godric nodded to her with sorrow in his gaze.

"Hey chill. It's only a few signatures; besides, you should thank your human. I was going to rip out every single, minus my guards and I, vampire's fangs and make a necklace out of them." She smiled a fanged smile at Bella before leaving.

"Thanks Darlin. I'm kind of fond of my fangs." Stan grinned a fanged grin at her, receiving a smile in return.

Godric stood slowly and kissed Bella's cheek before heading to the door but Eric used his speed and appeared in front of his maker with a pleading look.

"Don't do this." Eric pleaded looking down at his maker with sorrow.

Bella stood fast as she felt their chaotic emotions, from both ancient's.

"On the roof." Godric nodded and used his speed to leave.

Eric looked crushed and his eyes semi-dead. He went to leave, but stopped as Bill got in his way.

"We need to talk." ordered Bill coldly with a glare to match.

"Not now William." Eric spoke but his head snapped to the side as Bill punched him. His wound healed fast.

"NOW!" Bill bared his fangs at the older male with a dark look.

Bella growled low as she saw Bill draw blood from her brother. She slammed a wave of agony into Bill as hard as she could. It was enough to bring him to his knees gasping for air, though he did not need it.

"Stop Bella!" Sookie screeched at her in anger and horror as she ran to Bill's side.

"Then reign in your dog! He attacks my brother again and we will see if I can put a vampire in a coma!" Bella snarled icily as Eric left for the roof, using his speed, and following his maker.

"Release him!" Sookie shouted at her as Bill shouted in pain.

"Teach your pet some manners." Bella sneered, her eyes were nearly black. They were a dark amber color filled with rage.

She released him from her power. Bill lunged for her in rage but was grabbed by Stan, who easily threw him into a wall. Both him and Isabel stood over him growling dangerously.

"Bella, you have to get to the roof. Godric plans on meeting the sun." Serenity picked her up and used her speed to get them there fast as they could.

They made it to the roof just as Godric ordered Eric off and back inside the Hotel.

"Get Eric inside." Bella nodded to her as she gently grabbed Eric's wrist who nodded to her as in good luck.

Bella walked towards Godric with grief and anger in her eyes.

"Little one." He sighed in sadness as he saw the look in her eyes.

"You're really going to kill yourself? After everything Sookie, Eric and I have gone through to save you. After I was almost killed twice. After I was almost RAPED!" she yelled the last part now standing in front of him with tears welling up in her eyes which were now a pale yellow color.

"I am sorry little one, but it is my time to go. For I am no longer needed anymore." Godric spoke in a soft tone to the hurt looking female.

'SLAP!'

Godric's head went to the side from the force she used to hit him.

"GOD DAMN YOU! Eric still needs you! For God Sakes! He was crying and I have not once seen him cry since I've known him! What about me? I need you as well. You are the first person I actually felt completely at ease with in a very long time, not even with Eric!" Bella cried finally releasing her tears as they streamed down her face.

Godric gently pulled Bella into his arms. He was shocked at what she had just told him. She sobbed into his chest, more tears coming down her face as she hugged him back to her. He did nothing but hold her tight and whisper gently in Romanian as he buried his nose into her hair taking in her scent. It was of freesias and a fresh rainstorm.

"Don't cry my little one." he murmured in English to her softly.

"Please don't kill yourself. Please don't abandon me. I've already went through that once and lost someone I loved a great deal. I won't make it this time." Bella whimpered as she hugged him tighter to her.

"It really pains you that much at the thought of me dying?" he asked in a soft tone to her with gentle eyes.

"Yes. I've already lost someone once. I do not want to lose another." she hugged him closer as her tears continued to soak his shirt.

Godric pulled her tighter to him as he glanced up. He could feel the sun was about to rise.

"If I stay, will you stay by me? Help me learn to live again?" he asked her as he felt her stiffen.

Bella snapped her tear stained face up to look at his. She looked into his eyes and searched with hope.

"YES! YES!" She grinned happily to him but laughed as he swung her in a small circle.

Godric picked her up fast and used his speed to appear inside the hallway. He walked down to Eric and hers suite and didn't bother to put her down for he could feel her tiredness. Walking to the room, he saw the door was cracked and he nudged it open and closed it with his foot, alerting Serenity who was holding a crying Eric. Both were gaping in shock and relief as they saw Godric standing there holding Bella bridal style.

"Godric." Eric looked shocked but was grinning at his maker being alive.

"Thank the girl. She showed me that my death would cause too much pain and grief. She is truly one of a kind. You found a true jewel, my childe." Godric nodded to Bella as he gave a smile.

"And an asleep jewel." chuckled Serenity as she pointed to Bella's still form. She had buried her head into my shoulder and wound her arms tightly around Godric's neck.

"It would seem so. First, she brings Compton to his knees and then saves you." Eric chuckled softly at his sleeping sister's form. He would forever be in her debt for saving his maker.

"She deserves some sleep. How and why did she bring Mr. Compton to his knees?" Godric raised an eyebrow at his childe.

"She's an empath and when he hit me, she sent him a massive dose of agony. He fell right to his knees in pain." Eric smirked as he saw his maker's eyes widen in shock.

Godric gave a low chuckle before walking to Bella's room. He laid her down and found he couldn't move for she had a death grip on his shirt.

"Just lay beside her. You won't get free without waking her up." Eric closed her door with a low chuckle.

Godric nearly growled at his childe. He laid down beside her pulling the covers over both of them. He let a smile come upon his face as she buried her face into his neck and entwined one of her legs with his. Moving slowly he buried his face into her hair and let the sleep of death take him as he held her close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Chapter Five

Bella sighed as she leaned back into her plane seat. She ignored the others for a bit, since she was bored. Though she had nearly tackled Isabel, Stan, Godric and Serenity when they told her; they were coming back to Louisiana to live permanently. Eric had grinned, happy that his maker was coming to live with him, finally. Though he had pulled her into a huge bear hug when she awakened the next night, for saving and keeping Godric from meeting the sun.

Bella gave a small blush as she remembered waking up with her face buried in Godric's neck and his arms wrapped around her. She turned bright as a cherry and moved out of bed fast and ran into the bathroom leaving a laughing Eric and a chuckling Godric in her wake.

"Whatcha thinking about, baby girl?" asked Serenity with her head cocked to the side as she watched the girl she considered a little sister.

"Umm, nothing much. Can't wait for the plane to land and so I can see Pam and Chow again." she offered a bright smile to her.

"I don't like planes either." laughed Serenity with mirth shining brightly in her emerald green eyes.

Bella glanced around at the others and raised an eyebrow in amusement as she saw Stan giving Bill a look of loathing. A frown came upon her face as she noted someone was missing, a certain red haired young female vampire.

"Hey where's Jessica?" she asked as she moved and sat on her knees on the seat facing the others.

"I sent her back with Hoyt." Bill answered stiffly as he gave her an angered-sour look.

"Aw, are you still mad at me for using my empath power on you?" Bella gave an innocent look causing some chuckles from the others.

"Will you stop it Bella? Sweet Lord, you can be a real brat sometimes." snapped Sookie as she gave her a poisonous glare.

"Geez! Why is everyone so mad at me tonight?" she pouted a little but quite a few could see the hurt inside Bella's eyes from her cousin's new attitude towards her.

Bella sighed but gave a startled yelp as Eric picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Jävla Viking! Ge mig en varning nästa gång!" **(Fucking Viking! Give me a warning next time) **she snapped with mirth in her eyes directed at him.

"Jag älskar dig också lillasyster." **(Love you too little sister) **smirked Eric playfully as she growled low at him very impressively.

"You can growl very well for a human." chuckled Isabel at her with a soft look upon her face towards Bella.

Bella shot her smile and tried to get up but Eric wouldn't let her. Turning around, she glared at his smirking face. A smile suddenly lit her face and before he could stop her, she leaned forward and flicked him in the nose hard. Eric released her with a shocked look as she moved.

"HA!" Bella jumped up and away from him with a triumphant smile upon her face.

" Uppkäftig Wench!" **(Saucy Wench) **he growled with a playful glare directed at her.

"Sur Bastard!" **(Grouchy Bastard) **she stuck her tongue out at him with a playful look.

A startled yelp left her mouth as the plane started to descend making her fall backwards. She gasped as strong cold arms wrapped around her and sat her back down on a seat. Glancing at her savior, she saw an amused looking Godric.

"Be more careful little one." he chuckled at her as he went back to reading his book.

"Yeah. Gotcha." she murmured as she blushed a little but glared at Eric as he gave her a taunting grin.

"Be nice Eric." Godric warned not even looking up from his book.

Eric sulked and decided to join Stan in glaring at Bill, who was shooting Bella death glares and pulling Sookie closer to him.

**Twenty minutes later **

As soon as the plane landed and the door opened for them, Bella was up and running off the plane. As they followed her, they saw her in Pam's awaiting arms. Pam was hugging her tightly to her with a relieved and comforting look.

"It's good to have you both back with us." Pam greeted Eric as she released Bella allowing her to give Chow an eager hug.

"It's good to be back. Pam and Chow, this is my maker Godric, Serenity, Isabel, and Stan." Eric spoke as Pam gave a bow to Godric.

"It is nice to finally meet my Grandmaker." Pam gave a fanged grin to them with mirth in her eyes.

"You certainly were correct in saying she was quite amusing my child." Godric chuckled, giving Pam a nod of his head.

"So, this is Shreveport?" Serenity looked around her with an amused look upon her face.

"Okay, human needs food." Bella was back in Pam's arms with a smile upon her face.

"Come along, the limo is awaiting for you all." Pam led Bella away with a nod of her head.

"Are they together?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow at how close they were acting with one another.

"No. Pam sees Bella as a Little Sister to protect and care for. Like Serenity has been acting towards her. When they first met, they got along right away. I, at first, thought Bella was going to become her first childe but I was wrong." chuckled Eric as they followed after the two females.

They all piled into the limo easily. The driver went to Bon Temps to drop off Sookie, Bill and Bella. Bella was curled up next to Pam, telling her all about the trip in quiet whispers. Serenity joined them and sat on the other side of Bella joining in the conversation after Pam looked her over and analyzed her very carefully before deeming her worthy.

Soon enough, they arrived at Sookie's house. Bella groaned in slight dismay in not wanting to have to listen to Bill and her cousin.

"Do you have place I could sleep?" Serenity murmured in a soft voice so only Bella could hear her.

"Yes. It'll be a tight squeeze though." Bella murmured back with a pleading look upon her face, directed at Serenity.

"I will be staying with Bella tonight." Serenity spoke with a determined look upon her face.

"Bella, I was going to invite Bill to stay the night." Sookie glared at her with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Go stay the night at his house." Bella challenged with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes at her cousin.

"Listen to your cousin, Bella." ordered Bill with a cold look directed at her.

"Go bite a cow." Bella snapped with an equally cold look upon her face directed at him.

"Tread carefully Compton." growled Pam in a low voice as she shot him an icy look as he was about to open his mouth to say something to her.

"You know what? Pam, can I crash at your place tonight?" asked Bella with an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course." nodded Pam giving her a bright smile as she smiled back.

"Bella, you need clothes." Sookie protested shooting Pam a sour look.

"I have already set up a room for her and packed it with everything she'll ever need." Pam smirked back with smug look at them.

"It's settled then. I will be there as well. End of discussion Compton. I am fifteen hundred years old. I am your elder and I am commanding you to keep your human in check. Bella will be with Pam and I." Serenity spoke with authority in her voice as she gave him a look that said 'obey or get destroyed'.

"Leave it Sookie." Bill grounded out with a glare at Serenity.

Bella sighed and used her power to spread calm all throughout the limo. Everyone relaxed slowly and leaned back in their seats.

"No fair. You used your power on me." pouted Pam in a child like way as she shot Bill a glare.

"Kill him later. Right now I am hungry and tired. Plus, we have to work tomorrow night. And I am so not on the door this time. Put Felicia on the damn door." Bella nodded curtly to her with a semi sour look.

"Fine, you got the bar and waitressing." Pam chuckled softly at her sister as the others gave her amused looks.

"I'll work too." Serenity smiled at Pam who grinned back at her.

"Why do I have a strange feeling that my bar is going to end up getting destroyed sometime soon in the future with those three working there?" Eric mused waving his hand to the three talking females.

"We'll have to wait and see." chuckled Godric at him with amused look at all three females.

They dropped Bill and Sookie at Bill's house and then went to get something for Bella to eat. On the way to Pam's, Bella crashed and curled up with both females as they talked softly with one another. One was stroking her cheek and the other was running their fingers through her hair.

"What is it about her that attracts the powerful and the immortal?" Stan spoke up with a soft look towards the female that was sleeping soundlessly.

"I have been asking myself the same question ever since I've met her." answered Pam with a fond look directed at the sleeping Bella.

As soon as they arrived at Pam's, Eric collected Bella into his arms and walked up to the house. Pam unlocked the door and walked in with them following her silently.

"Last door on the right with the cherry oak wood door." she Motioned with her hand to the hall.

Eric cradled Bella to him as he walked down the hall. Serenity opened the door for him. The room held a queen/king size bed and was done in dark blues, rich gold amber with reds and blacks added the mix. It was very big and beautifully done. He laid her down after Serenity pulled back the covers and covered her up. There were no window but a huge cherry oak wood vanity pushed up against a wall along with a dresser.

Both walked back out and into the living room. Pam was dressed for bed as she looked at them.

"There's extra rooms." she walked to her room but paused, "You can sleep next to Bella, Serenity. I am positive she won't mind one bit." she called back and continued down the hall.

Serenity disappeared as the others decided to spend the night since they could feel the sun coming up fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Chapter Six

"Hey Bella! Are you ready yet?" Pam walked into Bella's room dressed in leather and heels and her hair piled up on top of her head.

Both women, plus Serenity, who was dressed in red leather, were working at Fangtasia tonight.

"Yeah, how do I look?" Bella walked out with a dazzling smile upon her face.

She wore her hair down and curled into small baby curls, and light make-up. Her dress was pure white and went down to mid thigh. It was tight on top but flowed around her legs. Her heels were white as well. The dress pushed up her breast and gave her impressive cleavage. She looked like a picture perfect innocent.

"Innocent as Pie." Pam gave a fanged grin as Bella laughed at her with a smile.

Both walked out and into the living room where Serenity was waiting for them. Serenity gave her a fanged smile and chuckle at her outfit.

"Are you looking for trouble?" she asked as they got into Pam's convertible with an amused look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bella smiled at them with an innocent look in her eyes but you could see the mischievousness as her eyes twinkled.

"You look like vampire bait." snickered Pam as she pulled up to the bar with a grin.

All three walked into the bar and saw Felicia, Chow and Ginger getting everything ready for tonight. But Bella froze as she saw an all too familiar bright red headed Vampire walking towards her with a deadly smile.

"Toria!" Bella ran to the female with a happy and pleased look upon her face.

"Bella." Victoria inhaled her baby sister's scent and relaxed as she held her tightly to her.

She had found Bella working here one night and went to kill her to avenge James but had suddenly found herself pinned to the ground by a very pissed off Thousand plus year old Viking male with cold royal blues eyes and his childe right beside him with the Chinese male vampire. Bella had stopped Eric from killing her and explained what Edward had did to her in the end. She had sat and listened and became shocked that her mate would just up and leave her on purpose. After that, they had become good friends and even sisters with one another.

"It's good to see you." Bella pulled back with a soft smile directed at her.

"And you, but I have some really bad news." Victoria spoke with a soft look in her bright red eyes holding sadness for what she was about to say.

"What is it? Is it Laurent or Irina?" Bella asked as she became very concerned for her other two adopted family members.

"Neither, but they will be here later on tonight." she shook her head at her slowly as they walked to the bar.

"What is it then?" frowned Bella as she slid behind the bar slowly.

"The Cullens are in the area. I think they might show up here tonight." answered Victoria as Bella froze, her eyes going wide.

"WHAT!" She screamed so loud, she caused Eric and the others, who just walked in, to freeze in concern.

"I smelt their scents. That is why I'm here and why Laurent and Irina are showing up later." nodded Victoria but became concerned as Bella started to shake.

"I don't fuckin believe it. That bastard and his fucked up wannabe vampire family have the fucking nerve to show back up in my life! After THREE FUCKING YEARS. After they abandoned me!" she threw her towel aside and slammed her hands down on the top of the bar, her eyes darkening with rage and grief.

"What has her so riled up and you pissed?" Isabel asked Pam whose fangs were lengthening in rage.

"The Cullens are in the area." Victoria answered with a sigh and a concerned look as Bella started to accidentally project her emotions.

"They came into my area. I don't think so. They mess with Bella while in my area, I'll have them ripped to shreds." snarled Eric with a cold look upon his face.

"Fuck that! I am tearing off Eddie boys head when he comes in and after you talk to him!" snarled Pam in rage and hatred.

Bella was taking deep breaths to calm herself. Once semi-calm, she looked at the others with angry eyes, "No. We'll see what the fuck they want first. If they have come to apologize, they can go fuck themselves. I won't accept any of them back." she hissed with pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"Explain?" Godric ordered as he felt her pain and anger.

"Eric and Pam will. The bar is opening so go please. Victoria, you're one of the dancers, so please go over there." Bella spoke as she calmed down but the pain was in her gaze as she spoke to them. Motioning Victoria to the table closest to the bar.

Victoria was dressed, in a flash, in black and red leather and was the on the table fast and was grinning at the costumers.

Serenity hopped behind the bar easily with a small smile to Bella as she lengthened her fangs for the customers to see them.

Bella watched as Pam led the others away from her and put a bright smile upon her face. She served Bloods and alcoholic beverages to all her costumers. She had received her old ones, who had welcomed her back, and new ones that gave her compliments with lustful smiles. But they all kept their distance as they noticed the ancient working right beside her with a fanged grin who also held a deadly glint inside her eyes directed at them.

Several hours later, the bar was thriving with life and money. Eric was enthralling the vermin. Pam was standing behind him and the rest was sitting at a booth with one another and were talking softly with each other.

Bella glanced up and spotted Laurent and Irina walking to a table. They gave her nods of their heads and smiles as they sat and a waitress walked up to them. She went back to work with a smile. She had decided she would not allow the Cullens to upset her way of life now. They had no say in her life now, none at all.

"Cheer up, love." smiled Serenity to her with a nod of her head.

"I know. I just hope that they show up after the bar closes. Cause I really don't have any doubt in me that Pam is going to wipe the floor with Edward." Bella gave her a smile as she laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll help as well. Cause the reason why I am stronger than most is because I was a Amazon in my human life before my maker took me." snickered Serenity in a amused tone to her.

"Well, that explain why Eric is so smitten with you!" laughed Bella as she went to go serve someone else.

Pam appeared with a bored look upon her face, "Orders for Grandmaster's table." She called to Bella, who gave her nod of her head.

Bella heated some royals and walked them over to Godric's table with a smile upon her face. "Here you guys go." she grinned to them.

"You look like Vampire bait." teased Stan, to try to lighten her mood

"That's what I've been told." she laughed softly receiving smiles from all of them.

"You look beautiful." Godric nodded trying to suppress a smirk as she blushed a dusty red rose color.

"Thanks." she blushed and walked away from them and back to the bar to finish her work.

"She sure does blush easily." chuckled Isabel with a soft look upon her face as Stan agreed with her.

Bella walked back to bar but not before going to greet Irena and Laurent with a huge smile upon her face.

"Hey guys." she smiled as Laurent kissed her forehead and Irina kissed her cheek.

"From the look in your eyes, Victoria told you about the Cullens." Laurent spoke in his deep French accent.

"Yep. I hope they don't cause trouble. Cause, I don't think I'm strong enough to stop Pam, Toria or Eric from killing them, especially Edward. And I really don't want the bar to get destroyed." she sighed in a soft tone with a shake of her head.

"Kate is with Edward so watch out. She can electrocute with just a touch of her hand. If Push comes to shove, I'll take care of her." nodded Irena with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Let's pray no fights break out." Bella touched her arm softly with a small smile upon her face before she walked off to go tend bar.

"She has grown since I met her when she was seventeen." mused Laurent with a gentle look as Irina chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

Pam was watching over the bar and Bella with a critical eye. She did not want the Cullens coming into her bar and ruining it or messing with her sister. She nearly growled as she thought of the boy that had abandoned her in the forest just because his brother couldn't control his bloodlust.

"Pam?" Eric spoke as he glanced up at her with a slight frown upon his face.

"Jag är rädd min skapare att ribban måste fixas om att pojken börjar oroa. För jag kommer inte att stå och låta honom såra henne igen. Du såg i blicken när vi först träffade henne. Hon slets upp inuti bokstavligen." **(I am afraid, my maker, that the bar will need to be fixed if that boy starts trouble. For I will not stand by and let him hurt her again. You saw the look in her eyes when we first met her. She was torn up inside literally.) **Pam spoke with a look of death her eyes as she spoke of the Cullens and mainly of Edward.

"Ştiu, dragă copil. El nu va makeout din această bară cu toate membrele intacte, sau chiar mai bine cu viaţa lui. El are tendinţa de a obţine o sansa de a rănit-o din nou, nu voi permite acest lucru, la toate. In afara nu am nici o îndoială că-mi va distruge Maker baiat daca incearca ceva cu ea. Plus M-am gandit remodling bara oricum.." **( I know, dear child. He will not make it out of this bar with all limbs intact, or even better, with his life. He tends to get a chance to hurt her again, but I will not allow it at all. Besides, I have no doubt that my Maker will destroy the boy if he tries anything with her. Plus I have been thinking of remodeling the bar anyway.) **Eric gave her a nod as she looked at him before going to check on the others.

Pam had given an unnoticeable shiver of fear as she recognized the look in her maker's eyes. She had seen that look once and only once. That had been two hundred years ago when she had first been created and hunters had chained her down with silver chains. He had gone on a war path and destroyed anything and anyone that got in his way to save her.

She gave a fanged smirk though as she realized the Cullen boy would not make it out of this area alive if he didn't behave himself. Cause, who pissed off the Viking, and lived to tell the tell … Except her and Bella of course. And now Serenity. She mentally thanked whatever god there was, that Eric was no longer hung up on Sookie Stackhouse.

The girl was sweet and all but she had no understanding when it came to them. Eric was a Viking from over a thousand years ago. He was raised and taught that their females were to be protected and taken care of and provided for. She sure as hell didn't understand how Bill didn't show her, her place yet. Bella had been rough around the edges but at least she understood when Eric gave her a cold direct order, that she was to follow it.

"Is everything well over here?" she asked her grand maker as she came upon their table with a fanged smile.

"Everything is fine, Pam." nodded Godric as he motioned for her to sit with them.

Pam sat down without a complaint in her. She knew better than to decline.

"Tell me better of this family." Godric nodded to her with serious look upon his face.

"Their vampires that sparkle in the sun. Bella had gotten involved with them when she was seventeen years old. She had dated the boy named Edward, a mind reader. He could not read her thoughts for some reason. But when her eighteenth year came around, they had a party for her. She had accidentally cut her finger and one of the vampires had lost control and tried to attack her. The others had protected her. Edward, though, was a fucking idiot. Instead of dealing with it, he was a bastard and broke up with her after being gone for two weeks. He had broken up with her in the woods and left her there all alone. One of the shifters there had found her and took her home. Her father had sent her to Bon Temps after a few months because she was so broken inside. When Eric and I first met her, she had this dead look inside her eyes that called to us to fix her soul and her heart. I became quickly attached to her as did Eric and Chow. It took us a year to fix her." Pam explained with sorrow in her eyes, blood tears had actually weld up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Fucking godamn idiots!" cursed Stan with a pure look of rage as his fangs lengthen in rage at the story he just heard.

"Hmm. Mr. Cullen better trend carefully if they show up. They might be hard as rocks but I am over Two thousand years old. I will destroy them all if they cause her any harm." Godric's voice was hard and cold with a feral look inside his eyes. He still felt over protective of Bella. Had been since he saved her in the basement of the church. He knew his beast had claimed the girl but she was not ready yet.

"I can't wait to see that." Pam smirked as she saw the look in his eyes. She had to agree with Bella, on where Eric learned his dark side from. She thanked whatever god there was that she would not be on the end of his rage.

**At the bar area**

Bella leaned back against the back counter and looked at everyone with a content expression. Serenity was leaning back next to her. She stifled a laugh though as she saw Victoria hiss at one of the male costumers who had tried to touch her as she danced erotically on the table. She spotted Laurent and Irina and dancing together on the dance floor with one another.

Pam, she saw, was now walking around the bar with a bored look upon her face. The costumers steered cleared of her. They had learned a long time go, after she threw a few into walls, that she wasn't to be touched by anyone.

Eric was still on his throne looking bored to death. At that thought, Bella started to snicker under her breath catching Serenity's attention.

"What's so funny?" Serenity asked with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

"Eric looks like he is going to die of boredom." Bella answered her as Serenity cracked a grin and looked over at a bored looking Eric.

"He does." she nodded glancing back at Bella.

Both erupted into peals of laughter, catching the ones nearby's attention. Both looked over at Eric and saw him glaring at them, only causing them to laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" came Godric's deep voice startling them, and actually causing them to jump in shock.

"Eric looks as if he's going to die of boredom." smirked Bella as she motioned to a now full out glaring Eric as he looked at them both.

Godric glanced at his child and saw him glaring death at the two, amusing females, "That he does, though I think he is planning your deaths as we speak." he chuckled at them with mirth filled eyes.

"Ohhh, Scary." Bella snorted wiping down the top of the counter with amused expression.

"Ha! He can try but he will fail." challenged Serenity as she mixed a drink for a customer.

"You both plus Pam are trouble." he shook his head at them slowly as both laughed more.

"We're not that bad." pouted Bella as she sat a blood down in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You like causing mischievousness don't you?" he raised his eyebrow at her as she tried to look innocent but was failing quite badly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you Serenity?" Bella gasped in fake outrage as she looked at Serenity.

"Nope." she popped the p and walked down the bar with a grin, showing off her fangs.

Bella looked back at Godric and smiled but groaned as she saw who had entered the bar.

"Esti bine?" (**Are you well?)** Godric asked in Romanian with a concerned look upon his face.

"Da. Sookie şi Bill doar introdus. Probleme se întâmplă pentru a brew in seara asta." (**Yes. Sookie and Bill just entered. Trouble is going to brew tonight.")** Bella answered back with a sigh.

" Da, într-adevăr. Nimic rău se va întâmpla. Voi face sigur de asta. **(Yes indeed. Nothing bad will happen. I will make sure of it.)** Godric gave her a small smile as she returned it.

" Vă mulţumesc **(Thank you.)** nodded Bella as she served drinks to other people.

**When the Bar is closed **

Bella sighed as Sookie and Bill walked to their small group with determined looks upon their faces. She frowned as she quickly read their emotions. Bill was determined and so was Sookie but Sookie also felt a little regret.

" Tu prichádza problémy. **(Here comes trouble.)** muttered Bella in Slovak as she gave another sigh.

Pam was beside her in an instant with a glare towards Bill. She really did hate him.

"We need to talk." Bill looked at Bella with a small glare.

"So, talk now. You can do it in front of everyone here." Bella nodded her head with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella, please for once, don't fight with us and come with us now." Sookie shot her glare of annoyance and some regret.

"I am not leaving, so get out with it." she growled really not in the mood to deal with them.

No one noticed the door open and eight vampires plus two human drinkers come walking in with smiles on their faces. Bella froze as she heard a voice gasp in shock and awe.

"Bella?"


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

****

Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta and partner crime most things Beside my wonderful other sister Shelby.

Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.

Please and Thank you.

Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters.

Chapter Seven

"Bella?"

" Detta kan inte vara fallet. **(This cannot be happening.)**" Bella growled in Swedish while shutting her eyes tightly in irritation.

She had hoped they wouldn't show up tonight. Now she had to deal with not only Sookie and Bill but Edward fucking Cullen and his fucked up family from hell. Feeling someone wrap their strong cold arms around her, she cracked open in her eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Isabel.

" ¿Estás bien? **(Are you okay?)**" Isabel asked in Spanish with concerned look upon her beautiful face.

Bella nodded her head as she pulled away and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and turned to face her past. Though she wished that the saying was real and the past will stay where it belongs … in the past.

She looked them over. She spotted Kate easily for she was wrapped in Edwards's arms. But she also spotted two new comers that were human drinkers as well. At this she raised an eyebrow.

"You all must be the Cullens, except the humans drinkers. Am I correct?" Eric got up from his throne and walked over so he stood close by Bella.

"Yes. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme my wife. Alice and her husband Jasper. Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Edward and his wife Kate. And Jasper's friends Peter Whitlock and his wife Charlotte." Carlisle spoke while looking at Bella with sadness.

"I know who you all are except the other two. I am Eric Northman the Sheriff of Area Five. The area you are all in right now. Why have you come to my Area?" he asked in the end with a cold look upon his face.

"We wish to live here." nodded Esme as she too looked at Bella with hope and sadness.

"Why should I allow you all to live here?" Eric raised his eyebrows making Bella crack a small smile at him.

"Why not?" snapped Kate with an angry look as she shot cold looks at Bella.

"Silence little girl. I am over a Thousand years old and could snap you and your boy toy in half before you can blink. And I'd advise you to quit glaring at one of my humans." sneered Eric, making the Cullens tense fast.

Bella stood there and kept a straight face. She wasn't offended by Eric calling her his human. She knew he was making a point that she was off limits to them.

Edward was glaring coldly at Eric as he said Bella belonged to him.

"Bella do you wish for these vegetarians to remain in this Area?" asked Eric as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about the eight, but I've never met the other two. They can stay as long as they don't cause trouble." Bella motioned to Peter and Charlotte who grinned at her.

"If I allow them to stay?" Eric looked at the Cullens with a disgusted look.

"I am not vouching for them." Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you asking a weakling to decide?" snapped Rosalie with a cold look upon her face.

Before anyone could do a thing, Pam had her by the throat and off her feet with her fangs bared and Serenity had pinned Emmet to the ground with her boot clad foot with her fangs bared.

"You wanna disrespect her again, you bleached blond tramp, who is a cheap knock off of a Barbie doll!" hissed Pam with a cold look as Rosalie struggled in her grip.

Emmett tried to throw Serenity off him but he couldn't even budge her one bit and that shocked him, since his power was strength.

"I am a fifteen hundred year old vampire. With age comes strength. Trust me little boy, you would not win in a fight against me." Serenity stated in an icy tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella! Are you going to let them treat us like this? We are family!" screeched Alice with a horrified look since she couldn't see any of them.

Bella froze as her eyes flashed black before going to her milk honey brown at her words.

"Your stupid whore of a sister is the one that insulted me. Now she can face my elder sister's wrath. Oh, and Emmett, words of wisdom, don't move. Serenity will destroy you if you move, for she is my sister as well." Bella scoffed at them ignoring their hurt and shocked looks.

She saw Eric's look of approval directed at her and could feel the others as well sending their approval towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I agree." hiss Victoria as the Cullens now froze as they saw her sauntering out of the shadows and to stand beside Bella wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from Bella!" snarled Edward as he crouched in a fighting stance.

"Why should I?" She bent brushing her lips across Bella's bare shoulder with a viscous smirk upon her lips, "She does taste divine. How could you ever turn this tasty treat down is beyond me." she grinned baring her teeth.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and choking. She did give a very dark blush though, knowing she was only messing with their heads. She saw her friends and family look amused.

"How would you know? You've never tasted me." Bella asked her with a raised eyebrow but quickly regretted as she saw Eric say something to Godric, who nodded and gained a small smirk.

"_I am so going to turn red permanently after this whole thing is over_" Bella thought with a uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Pam! Serenity!" Eric called to the two females as both quickly released their victims and were now beside him.

Godric was now beside her and Victoria was now beside Irina and Laurent. Bella eyed Godric with a suspicious look upon her face. She was clearly not trusting him or Eric, and was waiting for them to try something,

"Oh but I have my Little One, and your sister is clearly right. You taste divine." he spoke huskily into her ear and pulled her close to him.

Bella turned bright red and growled as she saw Eric giving her a fanged grin. She felt Godric give a light chuckle and turned her glare onto him next. He just gave her an innocent look.

"YOU LET HIM FEED OFF YOU!" roared Edward with pitch black eyes.

"Eric calm the situation now!" Bella projected her thoughts to Eric fast with a worried look as she tensed causing Godric to bring her closer to him and growl at the younger vampire. Eric nodded to her slowly

"You will do well to calm your son." Eric spoke coldly giving an icy look to Edward.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke fast with a sharp look.

Bella focused and sent waves of calm to everyone in the room with a determined look upon her face.

"Jasper. Now is not the time." Alice shook her head at her husband.

"I am not doing anything." Jasper frowned at her as he shook his head.

"Thank you Bella." Eric spoke to her as she slipped away from Godric and walked over to him.

"What do you mean? Bella's human." frowned Emmett with a confused look upon his face.

"I'm an empath. I kind of changed after James bit me. Look at my eyes they changed as well, though I'm still human." Bella spoke with a sigh as she was growing tired of this.

"Amazing." Carlisle breathed out in shock.

Bella ignored them as she went and sat down on Eric's throne with a annoyed look at them all.

"So, where exactly did you want to live?" Pam asked with a now bored look upon her face.

"Bon Temps." answered Esme with a smile upon her face.

"OH FUCK NO!" shouted Bella finally losing some of her cool as she now stood up in front of the throne.

"Why not?" growled Kate with a cold look but stepped back as Pam snarled.

"I can stand you all being in Louisiana but there is no way in hell I want to live in the same town as you!" she snapped back with a glare.

"Bella back off!" snarled Bill with a cold look upon his face.

"That is it. I am up to here with you lot! Bill go to fucking hell. Do I look like I belong to you? No! I don't have your blood running through my veins! If you wanna try and claim me the Vampire way, you can't. And even if you could, you couldn't because Godric would have the rights since his blood runs through my veins not yours! So Fuck You! And shut the fuck up and butt the fuck out of my life! GOD DAMN IT. I DO NOT NEED THIS SHIT IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!" Bella screamed at the end at Bill and the Cullens with a frosty look. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed and her eyes were dark like red ambers and filled with rage.

"Wow. She finally cracked." Emmett spoke up with a shocked look.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett Cullen!" she hissed like an angry cornered cat with an icy glare at him making him flinch.

"Fuck." grinned Irina with a small smile upon her face.

"Anyone else care to piss me off," she glared at them all but received no answers, "Okay that's good. Now any questions?" she sat back down on Eric's throne with a glare.

"When did you become Sheriff and ruler here?" Eric asked with an amused/prideful look upon his face.

" Bita mig! **(Bite ME!)**" she hissed in Swedish towards him with an annoyed glare.

" Nej tack men jag tror att min maker kanske vill **(No thanks but I think my maker might want to.)**" Eric gave her a huge smirk as she turned bright red and glared at him.

Bell ducked her head as her cheeks reddened brightly and cursed under her breath in Greek at Eric with a small groan. She sighed as she felt their amusement towards her blush. Feeling someone beside her, she glanced up through her eyelashes and saw an amused looking Serenity as she put her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Can it Viking." Serenity shot him a glare and pulled Bella closer to her.

Bella glanced at the others with a sigh.

"Bella, you just said you were Godric's. You have to take it back." Sookie walked forward with a frantic look upon her face.

"Why?" Bella frowned at her as she felt her emotions going everywhere.

"Do you want to be owned?" demanded Sookie with a glare at her.

"I dunno. Maybe I liked the thought that I am owned," she paused and glanced up at Serenity, "Do you think I should get a collar and put his name on it and wear it for everyone to see?" she asked with heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"BELLA! Be serious." snapped Sookie with a growl at her.

Bella turned a glare onto her with enough force behind it to make her step back in fear.

"Will you leave me alone?" Bella told her elder cousin with a tired look in her eyes. She just really wanted to go to bed now and forget this ever happened. She had hoped her life was back on track but now it was in shambles again and it was the fucking Cullen's fault … again. All she really wanted to do was scream and cry out at all the hurt they had caused her.

"Hey Baby, are you okay?" Serenity was kneeling in front of her with her head in her hands with a concerned look.

"Yeah why?" Bell frowned at her with a confused look.

"You were projecting your emotions very loudly. They were everywhere." she spoke in a concerned tone for her baby sister.

"Edward what's wrong?" Asked Carlisle in concern for his first child.

"I can't read any of their minds." he answered with a semi freaked out look upon his face.

"I can't see anything happening either." Alice whimpered in protest mingled with pure fear.

Bella suddenly started to laugh really hard making some jump and others raise eyebrows.

"I think little missy has gone insane." Stan spoke up with an amused look upon his face.

"Should we call the white wagon?" teased Irina with a huge smile as she figured out why Bella was laughing her ass off.

"Bella?" Eric frowned in concern, "_I wonder if she'll be too angry if I smacked her upside the head_." Eric though but snuck a glance at his maker and decide the safe road would be to allow her to have her laughing fit instead of facing his maker's wrath.

Bella slowly quit and walked towards the Cullens with a smug grin upon her face.

"Bella?" frowned Esme at her in concern.

"You didn't think I was really going to allow you to use your gifts on my family did you?" she asked with a firm nod of her head.

"Care to explain?" asked Victoria with an amused look directed at her.

"The reason Edward could never read my mind was because I am a shield against mental powers. I tried and practiced till I got really bad headaches. I perfected it to a tee." she nodded her head to them with a wider smile.

"An empath and a mental shield. You were a stupid fuck Edward." Emmett shook his head at his younger brother.

"Bella." Edward tried to touch her but she stepped back fast and glared at him.

Kate was growling low with rage as she saw the lust in Edward's eyes for Bella. She didn't like it one bit. With a thought, she gained a predatory smile and lunged forward before anyone could do a thing. She grabbed Bella's arm and sent bolts of electricity through her body.

Bella gave a loud ear piercing scream of pain sending the vampires into overload. Before anyone could do a thing, Godric had Kate up off her feet and in the air by her throat. His eyes were crimson with rage. The others were surrounding a whimpering Bella as she slowly shook from the electricity that had been charged into her system.

Irina moved fast and placed her hands on Bella and began healing her nervous system.

Godric, hearing Bella whimper in pain, threw Kate into a wall head first leaving a hole. He was pissed beyond belief, to where his inner beast was just below the surface. Kate coward in pure horror as the older vampire came near her once more. Her instincts were telling her to run and run fast.

"Bella can you stand. Are you hurt?" asked Peter in concern for the little one.

Eric was on edge as he had see his maker like this once and it didn't turn out pretty for the one his rage was aimed at.

"Bella you're the only one capable of calming him down. You have to or he'll end up destroying this place." Victoria called out through their mental link to her baby sister, her own instincts reacting to the pissed off ancient.

Irina let Victoria help Bella up after she was doing healing her.

Bella stared at Godric in shock and she would never admit this out-loud, but holy hell he was turning her on with his dark side. She would never admit it because Pam would never let her live it down. And she means never.

"Bella now!" Victoria yelled at her through the bond.

Bella ran forward and jumped in front of Godric ignoring Eric's shouts of alarm. She froze as she looked into his eyes and saw him glaring at her with deep crimson eyes.

"Toria! How the hell can I calm him?" Bella screamed to her with some panic.

"He's a fucking enraged male who is protecting a female he feels over-protective of! Use your GOD DAMN HEAD!" Victoria yelled the end part to her.

Bella glanced back at Godric and made a split decision. Moving fast, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his not caring about his fangs cutting into her bottom lip.

Everyone's mouth dropped open, even Eric's as his eyes went as wide as saucers.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta and partner crime most things Beside my wonderful other sister Shelby.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Not this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Godric froze as he felt Bella press her warm petal soft lips to his. Moving quick, he wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back hard making her give a soft moan of pleasure. He felt his beast purr in delight at her kissing them and at the taste of her virgin blood.

"I KNEW IT!" Stan suddenly shouted giving a shit-eating grin to them all.

Eric shook off his shock and gained a smirk knowing that the other two people he cared and loved would be happy with another.

Pam was grinning in amusement as she saw Eddie was pissed that Bella was kissing another male. She really did hope he attacked, cause there was no doubt in her mind that Godric would destroy him if he even went within two feet of Bella.

Pulling back, Bella gasped for air and looked into Godric's eyes and was happy that they were back to normal but noticed that they still held a slight ring of red around them.

Godric flicked his gaze down to Bella's bottom lip and gently ran his tongue over it to heal it and to clean off the blood. He gave a pleased purr as she shivered in his hold as he did this.

"Well that is one hell of a distraction!" whistled Victoria with a huge grin upon her face.

Bella ducked her head and blushed a deep cherry red color, causing her friends and family to chuckle. Godric pulled her closer and buried his nose into her hair. He moved his nose slowly down so he could nuzzle her neck causing her to quiver in his hold at the new sensations he was causing to her body.

" Tu eşti al meu. Alte poate ai." **(You are mine. No other may have you.)** he growled softly in her ear causing her to shudder in desire from his possessive and dark tone.

" Sunt ta numai în cazul în care vă sunt ale mele. **(I am yours only if you are mine.)** she spoke back as she burrowed closer to his body as he tightened his grip on her body and nipped her ear.

Before she could do a thing, he pulled back and kissed her hard on the mouth again as he gripped her hips tightly with his hands.

"What just happened?" asked Alice with a confused look upon her face

"My Maker has just claimed Bella as his mate to be. I pity the fool that tries to take her from him." smirked a very smug looking Eric.

Godric and Bella pulled away and looked back to the others and saw that Kate was back in Edward's arms. Bella's family and friends stayed back as they walked forward to them. They didn't know how Godric would react with his female so close to dangerous beings. Bella nudged Godric, getting him to release her as she went and hugged Irina and the other females close to her joined in.

"Welcome to the Have Been Claimed By a Male club." Irina spoke with heavy sarcasm lacing her words and a playful look upon her face.

Bella suddenly started to snicker, receiving raised eyebrows, "Well damn. I think I have to go and get that collar now Serenity." she cracked a smile at her sister.

Serenity laughed as the others gained amused looks upon their faces at her words. Godric stared at his soon to be mate with a soft look but kept an eye on the Cullens. Now that she had accepted him as her mate to be, he was, in no way of all that was holy or damned, going to allow them near her alone.

Moving his gaze back onto his mate, he gave a small smile as he saw her smiling at something Pam had said to her.

"So, Bella dear. I noticed that you didn't seem afraid of your mate when he was angered and let his dark side out. In fact it was the complete opposite." mused Pam with a cat that ate the canary look towards her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Pam. I am going to retrieve my bag so we can go now." Bella blushed and hurried to the locker room with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Pam?" Eric raised his eyebrow at his very amused childe and his blushing running-away sister.

"Dear Bella has a darker side of her own. It would seem she likes Grandmaster's darker dominant side. In fact it seems to turn her on." Pam gave a shark smile as her fangs lengthened and her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"So, our dear Bella has a darker side." snickered Irina to them with amusement.

"I could have told you that." snorted Victoria with amusement as she cleaned her nails.

"Care to explain?" asked Isabel with a raised eyebrow at the female and curiosity shining in her dark eyes.

"Bella has always been that way. Come on Laurent, you should have been able to see the desire flare in her when James went all dark and demented. She has a natural animal side, which means, she's automatically going to look for someone to be her dominant partner. She wants to be dominated in bed and somewhat out of bed. Which, mind you all, that is very rare in a human female or a human at all." she sighed with an annoyed look directed at them all, as they looked shocked.

"Now that you speak of it, I remember seeing that look in her eyes and smelled it in her scent." nodded Laurent to his adopted sister with a smile.

"Hey where's the dude that nearly killed Kate for what she did to Bella?" asked Emmett with a confused look upon his face.

"Dunno. But you Fuckers better start explaining now." growled Peter to the Cullens and his so called Brother with Charlotte nodding her head in agreement.

"Peter?" Alice tried with a worried look upon her face. Bella was now blocking the two nomads.

"NOW! I saw the pain in that girl's eyes and felt her emotions when she accidentally started to project them. I might not know the whole story but I do know that no one AND I MEAN FUCKING NO ONE deserves that kind of pain. Now care to explain before I start knocking heads together." he snapped with a cold look at them all even his own brother Jasper.

"Well you ….

With Bella

She grabbed her bag and shook her head mentally cursing Pam to Heaven and back. She was going to so get her back, _"Maybe I should destroy her favorite pair of heels. But then I would have to probably hide behind Eric." _Bella thought but chuckled at Pam's hobby of buying the most expensive but very beautiful heels. She had remembered when Eric ordered her and Chow to go and scout out the forest and she came back with her heels covered in mud and dirt. She had been pissed and actually threatened to destroy her own maker's bright candy apple brand new convertible, if he didn't buy her a new pair.

She shook her head and stood back up to leave but was pinned to the wall fast. Looking up fast, she relaxed as she saw that it was Godric pinning her to the wall, but then froze as he pressed his body up against hers and slammed his mouth down on top of hers in a brutal kiss. All she did was moan and bury her hands in his short dark hair bringing him closer to her.

A moan of pleasure left her mouth and escaped into his own as he growled and pressed her harder into the wall. She gasped as his left hand picked up her thigh and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed into her causing her to give a breathy moan as he pulled his mouth away and began to trail kisses down her neck. He sucked, licked and bit down hard but not hard enough to break the skin.

Bella glanced into Godric's dark desire-filled eyes as he pulled back with his fangs lengthened. She shuddered in desire as she saw his beast close to the surface. He gave her a faint smirk as he gripped her waist tightly and pressed his lower half into hers. He moved fast and placed his lips right by her ear.

"You are mine to do with as I please. I will not take you here for your first time but believe me, when I do, you will be screaming my name. Anyone that touches you that are not family will not be making it to see the next sunrise or nightfall. I will show you now, how you are mine." He growled low and dark into her ear smirking as she shuddered against him.

"Oh really, and how are you going to show me exactly?" Bella breathed out as she gave him a challenging smirk as he growled low and dark at her.

She froze though as he gave her a wicked smirk. A large and loud moan/gasp fell from her lips as he thrust a finger inside her moist, hot and heated core. She shuddered against him and the wall as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Bella bit her lip and moaned, her emotions going haywire at the feelings he was creating deep inside herself. Moving her hands she reached up and grabbed his shoulders hard and pulled him closer to her while tightening her legs around him.

Godric gave a pleased growl as she reacted to him. He was pleased though when he felt her hymen still intact and nipped her neck. He curled his finger inside his mate and smirked as she arched into him, bucking her hips against his.

Bella panted as he continued to thrust his finger inside of her. She felt heat start to build up inside of her lower abdomen. Locking her eyes with his, she turned her neck to the side, baring her neck to him.

A loud growl rumbled out of him and he grabbed her hair and pulled her head, smirking as she moaned in pain and pleasure at his rough treatment. Before she could say a word, he bit into the top of her left breast and began drinking from her. After he bit her, Bella shouted out with her release as he growled in pleasure. She gripped his short hair and pulled him closer as she panted.

When he pulled back, her blood stained his lips as he stared down at her flushed face. She watched as he made a cut at the base of his throat and yanked her forward.

"Drink."

On that command, she latched on to it and began drinking deeply. As she drank, she could feel him wipe her thighs clean and purr in content. Feeling a tug on her hair, she pulled back with his blood turning her lips a deep crimson. She stared up at him and could feel a bond building between them.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a slow gentle kiss. Both licked the blood off the other's lips.

"YOU ALL DID WHAT!" roared Peter's voice making Bella pull back and jump.

"What the hell?" she looked at Godric in concern.

Godric wrapped his arm around her waist handing her, her bag. They both walked out to the main area and saw Charlotte trying to remain calm and calm her mate. Bella looked confused as she got Godric to let her go and walked over to Victoria and the rest. Godric was right behind her, not taking any chances.

"What happened?" Bella asked Serenity nodding to the pissed off Peter.

"Pam spilled the beans on what the Cullens did to you." answered Irina instead with a sigh.

"That Pam." Bella shook her head as she gave her older sister a glare who in return just gave a fanged smile back at her.

"Hey, you smell like sex and blood." Victoria spoke up bluntly pointing at Bella causing all noise and movement to stop.

"Shove it." Bella blushed a dark shade of red as the others scented the air.

"Yeah, well I knew it was going to happen. Doesn't mean I wanted to hear about it." spoke a calm Peter but he was still shooting glares at the Cullens, even his own brother.

"How?" Bella asked with curiosity shining in her eyes as she walked closer to him but not too close at Godric's warning growl.

"I ain't like the damn pixie. I just know shit." he nodded to her, as he felt this strong family pull to her. Like she would be a great baby sister or even daughter.

"You're Fucking Yoda!" Bella laughed as she pointed at him with a big smile upon her face.

Before she could blink, he hugged her and spun her around in a circle, "Me and you will get along fine Darlin." he sat her back down and gave a tense and glaring Godric a nod of respect.

"Great." groaned Charlotte with a playful look in her eyes as she too hugged Bella to her.

Godric tensed but slowly relaxed as he saw his mate had gained more protectors and more family.

"Again, I ask the question. What is it about the little Missy that attracts the powerful and the immortal?" Stan raised his eyebrow at them all.

Bella blushed and the others laughed.

No one saw the determination in Bill's and Sookie's eyes or the dark look in Edward's.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Not this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Nine

Bella was awakened to Sookie knocking on her door hard. Telling her to get up and get ready for Sam's. He had offered to pay her if she worked now and then for him. And today she had work to do at his bar.

Moving slowly, she rolled off the bed and stumbled towards her shower cause she had their Gran's room. She had taken this room cause Sookie still slept in her room or over at Bill's house.

**Ten minutes later**

She was dressed in the Merlotte's tight white tee-shirt, with daisy duke black tight shorts and a pair of black Nike's upon her foot. She pulled her hair up in a tight pony-tail, and applied very little make-up.

Moving quickly, she grabbed her small leather hand backpack and ran down the stairs. Stopping in the kitchen, she snatched up a muffin and booted it out the door and to her baby, which was a midnight blue dark impala. It had been a birthday present from Eric. He wouldn't take no for an answer so she had to accept, and she did and did not regret it either.

Getting in, she turned it on before speeding off to Sam's bar to do her shift.

Once at the bar, everyone greeted her and smiled at her in greeting.

"Hey cher!" waved Sam from behind the bar to her.

"Yo Dog Boy!" she called back with a wink as he grinned at her. She had found out, when he saved her and Sookie from Rene, that he was a shifter and thought it was wicked cool, unlike her cousin.

Moving quick, she went to the back and put away her bag in her cubby before tying her apron around her waist and walking back out with a smile. She approached Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborn's table with a smile.

"Hiya Detective Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborn. What can I get you this afternoon?" she grinned down to them both.

"Cheeseburger and fries with a coke." smiled Andy at Bella as she nodded and wrote it down.

"Same here, Bella." smiled Bud at the sweet girl.

"Okay, I'll put your orders in and get them to you as soon as they are finished." she nodded her head and walked away with their orders.

"Now why can't the rest of her family be as polite and respectful as her?" Andy asked turning to look at Bud with a smile.

"I dunno Andy." Bud shrugged his shoulders at his partner with a smile as well.

Bella walked around taking orders and talking to the people of the town with a smile. They had been back for a little over of a week and she had reluctantly allowed the Cullen's to live in Bon Temps after Eric bribed her with a complete spa vacation for just her and Pam and along with the other females. She had only agreed not because of that, but because Fuckward had threatened to go to fucking stupid ass Sophie-Ann, the Queen of Louisiana.

She had chucked a bottle of True Blood at his head before he could move. It hit making the others laugh their asses off. She had just stayed glaring at him as if she was waiting and hoping he would burst into flames.

"ORDER UP!" yelled Lafayette to her.

"Hey Lafayette, how are you?" she asked coming over to pick up the orders for Andy and Bud.

"I am terrific sugar, thanks to you. Thanks a lots baby girl for getting that Viking off my ass." Lafayette grinned at her with a wink.

"It was not a problem. You are family and I'll be damned if I see me family getting hurt." she nodded her head curtly.

"Well then you go hooker, show those mean nasty vampires whose boss." laughed Lafayette as he waved her to go deliver the orders.

Bella turned away and walked off and delivered the orders before going to attend the other orders. When it was time for her break, she sat down at the bar and smiled as Sam sat a soda down in front of her.

"How's it going cher?" he asked with a smile to her but looked concerned as he had seen the way Sookie had started treating her.

"Good as ever. There is something off about Sooks though. For the life of me, I just can't seem to figure it out." she sighed and sipped her drink before giving Sam a small glare at his look, "Do not say it's because of a vampire." she warned easily figuring out what he was thinking.

"Whatever you say." Sam held up his hands in a way of peace. He knew how much of temper she had when people started to be prejudiced against other races and species. Hell, she punched a cop in the face for calling Lafayette a gay Niger. Then Lafayette punched one for grabbing her and they both ended up in jail.

"Whatcha thinkin about cracker box?" Bella leaned forward to get a better look at him.

"I was thinking of the time you had to call Eric and Pam for bail money, because you and Lafayette ended up in jail." he gave a smirk as she blushed and muttered about checking on her tables.

"Hey Bella!" called Hoyt as him and Jason walked in with smiles upon their faces.

"Go sit down. I'll be with ya in a bit!" she called back and nodded as she smiled at another customer.

**Hours later**

Bella was getting a little irritated cause her cousin was supposed to have been there two hours ago and she never showed. The sun was setting fast and all she wanted was to go home and relax.

"Bella, where's Sookie at?" Arlene asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"Beats the hell out of me." she muttered walking to go deliver an order.

"SAM!" Arlene called sharply to her boss and friend.

"What?" he walked over with a frown upon his face.

"Call Sookie. Bella looks like she going to start hitting customers over the head with trays or something heavy if one makes another pass at her." Arlene pointed to a very annoyed looking Bella as she took another order from a group of stupid red neck jerks.

"HEY TINKER BELL!" called a thick southern male voice.

Turning around, everyone saw Peter and Charlotte walked in with grins.

"YODA!" Bella yelled as she ran to him with a huge grin as she jumped straight into his awaiting arms.

Peter had given her the name Tinker Bell cause of her high and he found out from Pam she had dressed as a fairy one year for Halloween. Peter carried Bella a few feet and let her down. Just as he let go, Charlotte grabbed her in a tight hug and nuzzled her cheek.

"It's good to see you guys." Bella smiled at both as she led them to a table in her section.

"And you as well, Tink." grinned Charlotte at her with a fond look.

Bella grinned at them. Peter and her were like long lost twins or something like that. They were always getting into trouble and causing trouble. Eric had, the other night, headed toward them scolding them for setting fire to Edward's Volvo. Though he had a look of pride in his eyes at what his baby sister had done. They didn't get into too much trouble cause the Cullens didn't know it was them, because Bella still blocked Alice and Edward's power.

Pam had laughed her ass off with the other girls as both grinned eat-shitting grins once Eric turned his back on both. Godric though, was impressed with both, mainly his mate at her much darker side she was revealing more and more each day.

"So, Tinker Bell, mind getting us two nasty True Bloods that will hold us off till we can go hunt?" asked Peter with a grin showing pearl white teeth to her.

"Sure. Any particular kind?" she raised her eyebrow at him with mirth-filled eyes.

"Any kind Sugar." nodded Charlotte to her with a smile.

Bella turned and walked away to put the order in. She handed Sam the ticket and shot him a glare, "Do not even say a word." she warned while pointing a finger at him as he glared over at Peter and Charlotte.

"Fine." he muttered, walking to heat up the True Bloods.

Bella rolled her eyes at his back. She really did hope that he kept his mouth shut. Her patience was wearing thin already, since Sookie had not come in yet and she still wanted to go home. She nodded her thanks to Sam as he put the True Bloods down for her on a tray. Turning, she headed straight for Peter and Charlotte.

"What's wrong Izzy?" asked Charlotte, using Bella's personal name for her with a concerned look upon her face as she saw annoyance in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Lottie." Bella smiled using the nick name she had given the female vampire.

"Okay, we'll have cell phones on us if you need us." Peter stood kissing her on the forehead before and he and Charlotte left to go hunt in the next state over.

Bella cleaned the table and walked back over to the bar and peaked outside. The sun was still up but was setting.

"Hey, cher. Why don't you go ahead and head on home. And if Sookie is there, tell her to get here or else." Sam nodded to her handing her, her bag that he had retrieved for her from his office.

"Thanks." she smiled at him and took off out the door and got into her car and left.

"Poor Girl." Arlene sighed while shaking her head a little before going to check on her tables.

"Sookie is breaking that girls heart by being so damn nasty to her." Lafayette walked up to Sam with sadness and over protectiveness in his eyes for Bella. He considered the girl a baby sister. Hell, he had fallen in love with her the moment he had met her.

With Bella

She walked up the steps and in to the house with a small frown as she felt chaotic emotions around.

"Hey Sookie are you here?" called out Bella softly with a frown as she heard a noise.

Moving slowly, she walked further into the house. Walking into the leaving room she froze and jumped as she saw the Cullens without Kate.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" she snapped storming over to a chair and throwing her bag into it.

"We wanted to talk to you." Esme spoke in a soft tone to her with sadness inside her eyes.

Bella could feel the sorrow from everyone but she couldn't find it inside of herself to care either. She was through with them, once and for all.

"Get out! I have already said my peace to you." she ordered pointing to the door with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Bella be reasonable. You are acting like a child." snapped Carlisle at her with anger and hurt behind his words.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite. You all were children when you decided to follow your self-righteous, he-can-do-no-fucking-wrong golden boy!" she hissed at him dangerously with a cold look. It felt as if her blood was heating itself up inside her.

"Bella please. I'm sorry." pleaded Edward as he took a step towards her.

"Go to hell." she spat at him with her eyes going darker.

"Come back to me, love. I will turn you if that is what you want." Edward smiled at her thinking he had her now.

Bella froze at those words and growled low at him.

"You wanna turn me? YOU WANNA TURN ME NOW THAT I AM OLDER AND WITH SOMEONE ELSE! IS THAT IT?" she screamed at him as she shook from rage.

"No don't be silly. I wanna turn you cause I love you." smiled Edward shaking his head at her as the others smiled, thinking she was going to take their side now.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOU WITH A TEN FOOT POLE! YOU AND YOUR WANNABE VAMPIRE FAMILY CAN GO TO HELL! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed at them all with pained/anger-filled eyes as she suppressed her tears.

"Bella, please. You're still my best friend." pleaded Alice looking as if someone a had kicked her puppy.

"Aw, too bad so sad. My best friend happens to be a psycho red haired sparkly female vampire who has been dying to rip you all to shreds." Bella mocked with a wicked smirk upon her face as Alice looked as if someone had ripped out her heart.

"You're not Bella anymore. What have they done to you?" Rosalie frowned at the human female but she was on edge as Bella turned her eyes onto her. There was something definitely not human about her anymore.

"Correction, dear bleached blonde one. I am no longer your Bella. I grew and here are some words of wisdom. Move aside cause you have been dethroned. There's a new bitch in town and you're looking at her." grinned Bella with a raised eyebrow at her shocked look.

"Bella." Edward went to touch her again but she stepped back with a low growl of discomfort.

"Now get the fuck out of my HOUSE!" she yelled at them causing them to flinch from her high voice.

"I suggest you listen to Miss Swan and get out or you can all deal with me." spoke a deep rumbling husky male voice from the entrance way.

Turning fast they saw….


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

_**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**_

_**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**_

_**Please and Thank you.**_

_**Not this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Bella was in shock at the stranger standing there glaring coldly at the Cullens.

He was tall and well muscled. Ear length dark black hair with tan/pale skin. Dark green eyes with hints of gray in them. He wore a tight dark gray short sleeved shirt with black jean pants and heavy construction working boots. His arms were crossed as he stood there with a cold look.

"Who are you?" Bella asked softly with a polite smile upon her face as he turned his gaze upon her.

"Eric Northman and Godric Wringraith sent me. They said you would need some help during the day to keep away some pests while the others are out hunting. I am Alcide Herveaux. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he nodded as his cold eyes softened on her as he walked forward holding out his hand to her.

"Isabella Swan. If Godric and Eric sent you here then you are most welcome." she smiled and placed her hand in his and blushed a little as he kissed it.

"Thank you," he nodded down to her before turning towards the Cullens with a cold look of ice. "Get out before I throw you out myself." he stated as Edward growled low in rage. He moved so he was standing a little in front of Bella.

"A werewolf! Like I would trust the word of a werewolf." snarled Edward as his eyes went dark as night.

Bella sent of waves calm to everyone. She really didn't want to have to explain to Sookie why the house was demolished.

"You might be as hard as rock, but there is no way that I am as weak as the shifter wolves you've dealt with in the past. Fight me and you will lose your life, leech." he growled out coldly as his eyes flashed wolf.

"Bella, you're going to chose a mutt over us." Alice asked with panicked look upon her face.

"Ummm, let me see …. Hell yes I am." she nodded her head with a cold look at them.

"Let's go." ordered Carlisle with a nod as they all left the house.

"Jackasses just had to go and make my day worse than it already was," grumbled out Bella as she fell back into a chair, "Go ahead and take a seat." she waved to the couch..

"They said you were an amusing one." chuckled Alcide as he took a seat on the couch.

"I have my moments." she smiled and glanced at the clock and saw it was five. If she calculated right, she would have enough time to make something to eat then go yell the fuck at Eric before Fangtasia opened for the night.

"What has you thinking so hard?" asked Alcide with a raised eyebrow at her as she frowned.

"Hungry. You want to eat with me and then go with me to Eric's bar and watch me yell at him?" she stood gaining a grin upon her face.

"Food sounds great. I think I will. It would be funny to see an almost seven foot thousand plus year old Viking get yelled at by you." he chuckled as they walked into the kitchen.

Bella laughed as she made steaks, eggs and potatoes with berry cobbler for dinner and sweet tea to go with it. Once finished, she went upstairs to change so that she could go yell at her big brother.

An Hour later

She came back down wearing a Jean mid thigh skirt with brown wedges that showed off her great legs. For a top she wore a tight dark red tang-top.

She came hurrying down and slipped on her jean jacket.

Alcide paused and looked at her legs with admiration as they got into her impala. Bella floored it and sped down the road with an annoyed look upon her face. She was cursing the Cullens and Eric for all she was worth.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Fangtasia with no time to waste. Bella got out, slammed her door closed and stormed towards the entrance but paused and kicked Eric's candy apple red convertible as hard as she could and put a nice dent into it before continuing on.

"Someone needs to remind me not to piss her off." Alcide winced as he saw the dent in the car and the scratches it got from her shoe.

Bella threw open the door to the bar with a low growl and stormed in with Alcide following closely.

"ERIC REEVES NORTHMAN!" she screamed loud and clear making Alcide wince a little.

All the vampires came out with concerned looks upon their faces, plus an a extra Werewolf dressed in leather and all black.

"Bella?" Eric frowned but froze at the look on her face.

" Hantera problemet nu! **(****Deal with the problem now!)**" she snapped in Swedish to him with a cold look.

" Bella, han är för ditt skydd **(****Bella, he is for your protection.)**" argued Eric back with a concerned look as he glanced at Alcide.

" Inte honom! Han är inte Gud jävla problem! **(****Not him! He is not the goddamn problem!)**" she snarled back with her hands clenched into fists.

" Vad är? **(****Then what is?)**" he raised his eyebrow at her with confusion.

" DE JÄVLA CULLENS ÄR MITT PROBLEM! DE VAR MITT HUS NÄR JAG KOM HEM! TUSAN OCKSA! **(****THE FUCKING CULLENS ARE MY PROBLEM! THEY WERE IN MY HOUSE WHEN I GOT HOME! DAMMIT!)**" she yelled at him with a hard look. But if you looked closely at her eyes you could see they were filling with pain and tears.

" Lugna ner Bella. Jag kommer att sammankalla och ta itu med dem, jag lovar. **(****Calm down Bella. I will call a meeting and deal with them, I promise.)**" nodded Eric with a soft look on his face and a cold look in his eyes at the fact that the fucking Cullens ignored his warning to not bother his sister again.

"Please. I am about to break and just lose it. I can't take much more of this. Eric, there is only so much I can take before I snap." pleaded Bella as she rubbed the back of her neck with a tired look in of her eyes.

"Okay, now that that is over, do you wanna work a little tonight?" Pam asked with a smile upon her face as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I dunno. I'd have to wear this or borrow something from you or someone else?" Bella glanced down to her outfit and looked back up with a small smile.

"You can wear those." Eric nodded his head to her with a small smile upon his face.

"Well she is certainly a spitfire." chuckled the other werewolf with a smirk upon his face.

"Bella this is Trey. He is other werewolf who will be watching over you during the day. He and Alcide will be with you during the day. Although Victoria, Laurent, Irina, Peter and Charlotte will be around you, this will give you extra protection." Godric nodded his head to her as she pouted and glared.

"I don't have to like but I'll accept it." she huffed placing her hands on her hips as she shot him a glare that would make the devil himself run.

"Ok we're opening now." Serenity grinned showing off her fangs with an amused look upon her face.

"Fine." huffed Bella as she threw her jacket and bag to a smirking Pam and walked over to the bar with a sway of her hips.

Eric laughed at his sister's spunky attitude and her irritation. He had a feeling, that if the costumers got stupid tonight with her, she was going to end up kicking asses and taking names.

Trey gave a deep laugh at the funny female. Though he had to admit she was very beautiful, and had killer legs.

Bella stood behind the counter with a sigh and glared at the customers. Victoria appeared and gave her a grin as she was on door duty tonight.

A few hours passed, and Bella was growing super bored with the same music playing. Pam was behind the bar with her and Serenity was up near Eric and Godric, who now had his own throne. Isabel was hanging around as was Stan with grins to the costumers showing off their fangs.

A smile lit her face as a thought crossed her mind. Moving fast she leaned over to Pam.

**With Eric**

"Uh-oh." Eric muttered under his breath as he watched Pam and Bella carefully.

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow towards him.

"Pam and Bella are up to something." he nodded to the two whispering females as Pam gained a wicked smirk and nodded as she walked away to the DJ.

"This can either be good or very bad." mused Godric from beside him and watched, with a critical eye, at his mate and grandchilde.

They watched as Pam walked back to Bella, who then whispered something and Victoria was suddenly beside her and as was Charlotte, who had just gotten back with Peter. All four was smirking as a new song came on.

**([Ludacris] (Whoa) LUDA! **

**Now I may not be the worst or the best **

**But you gotta respect my honesty (whoa) **

**And I may break your heart **

**But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me (whoa) **

**So you can take this chance, in the end **

**Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa) **

**You might say this is Ludacris **

**But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel)**

They raised eyebrows but froze as Pam had lifted Bella on top of the bar and the other two jumped on top of it as well. All three began dancing with one another very close, and had the whole bar frozen and all eyes on them.

**([Taio Cruz] Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh) **

**Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh) **

**They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh) **

**I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh oh) )**

Bella grinned as both females pressed up against her and they began dancing together. She looked directly at the crowd and smirked as she shook her head and swung her hips seductively.

**(If you fall for me **

**I'm not easy to please **

**I might tear you apart **

**Told you from the start, baby from the start **

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4] **

**Whoa, whoa **

**There's no point trying to hide it (uh uh oh oh) **

**No point trying to evade it (uh uh oh oh) **

**I know I got a problem (uh uh oh oh) **

**Problem with misbehaving (uh uh oh oh oh) )**

Bella glanced over and grinned as the three up on the stage, as she twirled and moved very seductively against both females, as both females moved against her body and grinded into her with wicked smirks.

**(If you fall for me **

**I'm not easy to please **

**I might tear you apart **

**Told you from the start, baby from the start **

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4])**

Godric was shocked as his mate danced on top of the bar with erotic moves that would put the best dancer to shame. He raised an eyebrow though as she let the other two press seductively up against her. Though he didn't mind as long as the males kept their distance.

Pam, he could see was getting a kick out of the dancing. He had to hand it to his childe though. He picked a very good childe to sire.

[**Ludacris] That's all I'm gonna do woman (Whoa) **

**Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart **

**And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces (whoa) **

**Whether or not you get it all together **

**Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers (whoa) **

**See I'm not trying to lead you on **

**No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa) **

**You might say this is Ludacris **

**But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel )**

**With Bella**

She danced and moved having pure fun.

Though Bella had to stifle her laughter as she saw the Cullens come in along with her two cousins and Bill Compton.

They had their mouths hanging open in shock.

Turning fast, she put Victoria behind her and pulled Charlotte closer to her front and wrapped and arm around her neck. Charlotte grinned and moved closer to her as she figured out what Bella was going to do.

**(Taio Cruz] (Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh) **

**Like a big bad wolf **

**I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh) **

**If you fall for me I**

**'m only gonna tear you apart (eh) **

**Told ya from the start (eh) **

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4] **

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**(Break Your Heart (Remix) by Taio Cruz feat. Ludacris) **

As the song ended, Bella grabbed Charlotte and kissed her on the mouth causing whistles and cat calls. Pulling back, she gave everyone a grin and blew them a kiss before falling back right into Pam's awaiting arms. The other two jumped down easily and everything went back to normal except the costumers kept on going up and buying drinks from the dancing Queens.

_"__That was very mean My Little One. You turned on all the guys then kissed a girl making them think you like your own gender." _

Bella froze as she heard Godric's voice within her head but relaxed as she figured out that they had a stronger connection from when they took blood from one another.

_"__There is only one male I like, like that and they are not it."_ she purred back to him as she threw him a devilish grin

**After the Bar Closed**

"You three are trouble makers. Do you know how many vampires came up and asked me if they could have you?. Mainly you Bella?" asked Eric with a sigh as he shook his head at them.

"Ohhh, how many big brother?" teased Bella with a grin upon her face.

"Over two hundred if I counted right." Serenity laughed in glee as Eric glowered at her.

"Cool! But too bad, so sad. They can't have me." Bell sighed dramatically putting her hand to her forehead and fell backwards into Peter's arms who chuckled.

"Funny, Tinker Bell." he grinned down at her.

"Really, Yoda?" she cracked open an eye and looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, cause you're mine." he picked her up over his head and twirled her, making her laugh.

Godric bit back a possessive growl and had to remind himself they were like family.

After Peter put Bella down she turned and sighed seeing the Cullens and Kate.

" Čo to sakra sú si robíš? **(****What the fuck are they doing here?)**" she asked in Slovak with an annoyed look upon her face.

" Upokojiť. Som tu predvolaná na upozorniť ho od vás. **(****Calm down. I summoned them here to warn them away from you.)**" Eric answered back as Peter put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

" Potom sa môj hosť kurva. **(****Be my fucking guest then.)** " she nodded and relaxed slowly and glared at the Cullens.

"Cullens, follow me." Eric ordered turning to his office.

The Cullens followed with Pam and Serenity following behind them.

_"__Godric, please go with them. I know they can take care of themselves but I worry."_ Bella spoke through their link with a concerned look.

_"__Very well. Stick close to Peter though."_ he nodded in understanding and disappeared.

Bella turned and glanced at the others and sighed as she saw the look on Sookie's face.

_"Oh fuck! This is gonna be a bitch."_ she thought sourly.

* * *

**Hey does anyone know anyone who could make me a YouTube Video. If so please send me a message.**

**And the person that does, I will dedicate a Chapter of This Story to them.**

**Please and Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"What the hell kind of dancing was that?" demanded Sookie with a glare upon her face.

"I think it's called dirty dancing." Bella shrugged her shoulders at her.

"You looked good baby cousin." laughed Jason as he caught Victoria's full attention making Bella chuckle.

"Thanks Jason." she smiled at him and watched as him and Toria started to talk.

"Bella, we need to sit down and have a serious talk later." Sookie nodded with a cold look in her eyes as Bill nodded his head in agreement and they turned and left.

"Ok." she frowned as they walked out. Their emotions were weird again and were putting her on edge.

She looked over as Isabel started to mess with the music and put on some old nice comforting music making her chuckle and shake her head.

"Care to dance Tinker Bell?" Peter held out his hand for her with a huge grin.

"Of course Yoda." she smiled and placed her hand in his.

The others watched as Peter led Bella into a perfect dance. They twirled and gliding across the bar dance floor with laughs and smiles. Others joined in and were dancing with one another.

'CRASH! BANG!'

Everyone froze as they heard the noise coming from the office. Bella blinked and jumped in shock when she found her back against a wall with Peter in front of her, Alcide to her left, Trey to her right with the others crouched in front of them.

She gasped as she felt so many emotions coming from the room that held her loved ones and the Cullens and growls filled the air. Before she could blink, a blur sailed through the air and landed harshly on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Edward.

Looking over, she saw a pissed off Eric walking out fast, the others following. Godric was holding Carlisle back with one hand as the other was wrapped around Alice's throat. Serenity was holding Emmett back with a crying Esme as well looking bored. Pam was holding a hissing and struggling Rosalie while laughing her ass off. Felicia was holding back Kate.

"You think you can come into my domain, cause my sister grief and then disobey me, and then claim that Bella belongs to you!" Eric bared his fangs down at Edward.

Bella could tell he was really angry for his eyes were nearly pitch black and she also could tell Godric was pissed but was holding off, since they had not laid a hand on her and decided to let the Sheriff of Area Five handle it.

Eric picked Edward up by throat and hissed and tightened his grip to the point where his skin was starting to crack.

Edward tried to get free but it only caused Eric to grip him harder.

"Let him go!" screeched Rosalie as she fought to be released from Pam.

Pam sighed and forced Rosalie to the ground and placed her high heeled boot on her chest and gave her look that clearly said 'Try and move and I'll rip you apart.'

Bella shrunk back against the wall and closed her eyes. She was going to snap soon, and it would be all the Cullens fault. She felt herself shake with suppressed rage. Her life had been perfect and now it was in ruins.

Opening her eyes, a little, she felt a wave of calm go through the room. An actual hiss slipped past her lips as she pushed past the others.

Before anyone could blink, she slammed a lot of agony into Jasper causing him to stumble backwards and gasp for air.

"Jasper!" screamed Alice in fear as she struggled more.

"Do. Not. Use. Your. Power. On. My. FAMILY!" Bella yelled at him with a cold look as her body shook from the force of her rage. She could feel something was clawing to be released from within her to protect what was hers.

Felicia hissed in agony as Kate used her powers on her and jumped at Eric. Seeing this, Bella felt something inside her snap and release. Everyone was floored as she moved as fast as Pam would be able to move. She had Kate by the throat and in the air with smalls growls slipping past her lips.

She moved fast and threw Kate into a wall and turned to face them causing gasps of shock/awe/and horror. Her eyes were glowing cat eyes except they were red with rage and grief. **(Those of you who do not know, take a look at Shalimar's from Mutant X. I added the image to my profile. Her eyes are like that but go red with severely pissed off.)**

They all tensed as they saw the wild look her eyes. Pam moved a little, allowing Serenity to shove her foot onto Rosalie's chest.

Felicia had Kate pinned with a pissed off look.

"Bella?" Pam frowned in concern for her sister and was shocked at her brand new appearance as well.

Bella hissed showing sharper than normal canines. She crouched a little and stared at them all with her rage filled eyes. She cocked her head to the side while hissing like a pissed off Cat.

"Don't move any one," called Trey softly as Bella hissed at him**. **"Godric talk to her softly." He nodded to the ancient vampire, who nodded back to him.

"Bella." Godric spoke up softly and handed Eric the two he held. He walked forward slowly and held out his arms to her.

She narrowed her eyes as she inhaled, her eyes slowly turning to a gold/yellow glowing color. She stood and moved fast into his arms after she inhaled more of his scent. She burrowed her face into his neck and purred as he wrapped his arms around her.

Eric, seeing that his maker had everything under control, turned his attention to the leader of the Cullen clan.

"Stay the fuck away from my baby sister's home and don't bother her or else." he snarled out, coldly shoving them away from him.

The others were released and the group watched them as they left.

"Bella." Godric murmured into her ear.

She pulled back and looked up with normal eyes, "What happened to me?" she asked with a frown.

"I can probably explain." offered Trey with a small smile upon his lips.

"Explain!" barked Eric with concern in his eyes for Bella.

"Bella is a Feline Feral. She will have enhanced senses of smell, sight, speed, and touch. She will gain heightened strength and reflexes as well as become very territorial. She will also go into heat every three months. There hasn't been a Feral in nearly a thousand years." he spoke as her mouth fell open in shock and awe.

"Wicked! My Tinker Bell is a Feline." called out Peter with a huge grin on his face.

"I always knew I was gonna end up like a freak." muttered Bella with a groan of displeasure.

"Cheer up. I for one think it's awesome." grinned Jason at her with amusement and caring look upon his face.

The others gave her nods and smiles as well.

Bella nodded but suddenly gained a smirk. Pulling away from Godric, she ran at the wall and placed her foot on it then jumped backwards doing a flip and landed perfectly on her feet. She turned around with grin upon her face.

"I so always wanted to try that." she jumped up and down with a happy look upon her face.

"Only you Bella." sighed Eric while shaking his head. He was really trying not to laugh at her but was so proud that she was now able to protect herself better.

**Two hours later.**

"Wait a fuckin minute! Hey you!" Bella pointed a finger at Trey with a glare.

"Yes?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What the hell do you mean I will go into heat every three months? Are you saying I'm going to want a male to fuck me senseless every three months?" she frowned at him as the others looked on with curiosity and mirth.

"Yes, exactly." he nodded giving her a smirk as she blushed bright red.

"That is soo not cool." she groaned in dismay and shook her head.

"I find it amusing." grinned Serenity at her with mirth filled eyes.

"PAM!" she yelled with a pout upon her face.

"Yes." Pam Purred with a soft smile to her.

"Can I stay with you and can we go now?" Bella pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." Pam appeared beside her with a smile as both walked out the door but stopped cause Bella looked over her shoulder at Eric.

"Eric you have to fix your car." she nodded as he nodded and waved her away.

Once they were in the car, Pam pulled out fast after seeing what Bella did to his car.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!" roared Eric's from behind them.

"GO PAM!" she laughed as Pam floored it faster. She would leave her car there for Alcide to use since she drove him there.

* * *

**Hey does anyone know anyone who could make me a YouTube Video. If so please send me a message.**

**And the person that does, I will dedicate a Chapter of This Story to them.**

**Please and Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Hey girlie, your orders are up!" called Lafayette to Bella with a smile as she walked over with graceful feline steps.

"Thanks." she smiled at him with mirth in her eyes as she collected the orders to go deliver.

Bella walked away and handed out orders with a smile. She had gained a lot from her Feral side over the two months she had been back. She was faster and more flexible. She was happy as can be. The Cullens kept their distance, for which she was thankful for.

"Hey Cat-Woman." grinned Tray as he and Alcide walked up to her with smiles.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite wolves." she grinned walking up to them smiling as both pulled her into their arms.

Bella laughed as they both hugged her tightly before releasing her with grins of their own.

"Go on. Your regular table is free." she motioned to the free table in the corner that had a view of every exit. They had claimed that table as their own, for it was the best way to keep a good eye on her.

"Thanks sugar." Tray kissed her cheek with a smile as they walked towards their table.

Bella turned easily and smiled as Arlene came in and waved to her. She was still saddened that something was up with Sookie. She had been colder and more distant. She sighed and shook her head and began taking orders and talking to the ones that she knew as well, though she had a nagging feeling something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

Two hours later, her feet hurt and the sun was almost down before Sam said she could go home. Walking out with the two wolves, she smiled as she saw her impala was washed thanks to Alcide.

"You know, you're the first person I let drive my car and I have to say you have taken good care of her." Bell smiled at Alcide happily as she slid into the driver seat and they got in with chuckles.

The drive home was peaceful and calm with laughter from all three of them. Pulling up Bella frowned as she shut off the car and they tensed growling in alarm.

"Guys?" she frowned in alarm and looked around with her Feral eyes but didn't see anything around her and she didn't scent anything either.

"Get in the house and lock the door now. Do not come out and until we come and get you." ordered Tray with a low dangerous growl.

Bella moved as fast as she could and ran into the house, using her new abilities to move quicker. She slammed the door shut behind her. She knew something was wrong big time for neither ever ordered her around. Moving fast, she ran up the stairs and leapt to the top with no problem.

Getting to her room, she searched out her window with her Feral eyes but still didn't see anything and it worried her a lot. Seeing something black, she froze as she saw two werewolves battling four others.

"Oh fuck no." she hissed and turned heading for the stairs fast as she could but froze as she smelled smoke.

An unknown fear crept into her as she jumped over the stairs and landed on the ground with grace. Her eyes dilated as she came into the living room. Fire was everywhere and it shook her to the bone. She shrank back and hissed at the fire and pressed her back against the wall. She was terrified of fire and it would seem her Feral side was terrified as well.

"HELP ME!" she screamed out loud and shook with terror at the flames which had now covered the stair case.

**Out-Side**

Tray glanced up as a werewolf was ripped away from him. The others had arrived as the sun had finally set. He shifted back fast and nodded to them.

"Where's Bella?" asked Pam with a wide eyed as she saw the house on fire.

"HELP ME!" yelled Bella's voice with horror.

"Dammit! Feral's are terrified of fucking fire." Tray spoke fast as he and Alcide ran to the house. Both dived in past the door as it slammed behind them.

Godric was held back by Eric and Peter was yanked back by Serenity as Pam grabbed Charlotte and Sam grabbed a snarling Victoria.

Bella screamed again as Sookie and Bill pulled up with Hoyt and Jessica.

"Where's Bella?" Sookie looked wide eyed as she saw her house burning.

The front window was suddenly shattered as three figures came rolling out. Two were growling, one was hissing. The two males jumped away from the pissed Bella, whose eyes were glowing a dangerous red Feral, and she was crouched and hissing at them all.

"Don't get too close. She has lost all rational thought." Tray spoke up fast while breathing heavily along with Alcide.

Bella snarled once before darting into the woods fast. Godric dashed after her fast ignoring the others. He chased her far enough before tackling her to the ground. She struggled and thrashed in his hold. He could see the wild look in her eyes. It would seem that her instincts kicked in when the fire trapped her inside the house.

Moving fast, he snarled in her face before biting down hard on her shoulder causing her to still in his grip and purr softly. Pulling back, he looked into her now soft milk honey brown eyes that were filling with tears.

Bella grabbed him by the neck and crushed his mouth to hers in a hard scared kiss. Godric returned her kiss hard and rough as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to herself.

Both kissed rough and hard rolling around on the ground. Both had been afraid of losing the other in the fire tonight. She arched her back into him and gasped as he grinded his hard member into her.

Godric pulled her closer as he grinded into her and moved down her neck kissing hard and biting it.

Bella pulled on his short dark hair in pleasure as she could feel the heat building up in her stomach from him grinding into her hard and fast using his vampire speed and strength.

They both moved against the other fast. Moans and gasps slipped her lips as growls and purrs slipped past his own. Both knew they were going to come inside their clothes but couldn't find the will to care. All they cared for was that they were in each other's arms and that is it.

Bella bared her neck to Godric and shouted with her release as he dug his fangs into her neck. She shuddered in his grip and listened as he groaned while drinking from her as he released.

She moaned as he slowly stopped drinking from her and licked and healed the wound for her.

"I thought I had lost you tonight." he spoke deeply in her ear as he still laid down on top of her, not caring to move.

"I was frightened by the fire. I could feel you trying to get to me but Eric wouldn't let you. I never wanna be that scared again." she burrowed under him letting his weight press her into the ground more. She felt safe and protected from everything.

Godric nuzzled her neck softly and purred to comfort her. He couldn't wait to really claim her as his, but she was not ready for that yet. Feeling her slowly falling asleep, he pulled back and stood with her in his arms as he began to travel back to the others holding his mate tight.

By the time he got back she was fully asleep and curled in his arms and the fire was put out. Everyone was standing around with concerned worried looks.

"Is she ok?" Eric walked over with a concerned look upon his face.

"Yes. She is just sleeping." Godric nodded as the others gave her relieved looks.

"What are we going to do now? The house is gone along with everything we own." Sookie was now crying in Bill's arms. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you will remain with Bill, Bella will stay at my house." Pam spoke with her fangs out and her eyes nearly black as she glared at the knocked out Were's. She was pissed that someone tried to kill her baby sister.

"I agree." nodded Serenity with a deadly gleam in her eyes as she couldn't wait to ask the fucking Were's some questions. Oh, how she hoped they would refuse, for she wasn't an Amazon warrior for nothing. They protected their own with great fervor and no one hurt what was hers and got away with it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now. Bill, take Sookie with Jessica and Hoyt to your house. Everyone except Sam, come to Pam's now." barked out Serenity coldly to them all.

Everyone took off fast in the right directions.

Upon arriving at Pam's, Godric took Bella to her room to lay her down. Chow and Peter happily took the Were's to Pam's basement.

Godric came back out with a cold look upon his face, "We need to find out who set fire to the house now. Victoria, from what I know, you are the best at getting answers out of a prisoner. Would you like to do the honors?" Godric spoke watching as a demented look came upon the red haired vampire's face.

"With pleasure." she hissed softly with now pitch black eyes that were filled with vengeance and cold hatred.

"Wait a moment!" called out Jason to them.

"What?" Victoria frowned at the human boy she was becoming fond of.

"Land a few well placed hits for me, for what they did to my baby cousin." he nodded to her with a small smirk.

"Your wish is my command." she grinned with a vicious look upon her face as she disappeared.

Jason glanced at the others as they stared at him in shock.

"What? That is my baby cousin that got hurt. I'll be damned if I am gonna stand by and let who ever tried to kill her get away with it. Hope you fry the fuckers once you're all done with them." he shrugged at them as he took a seat.

"Oh, they're going to get what is coming to them, believe me." purred Pam with a dark look in her eyes.

"This was not a random attack. They were sent there for something, believe me." Tray nodded his head with a frown. He had felt a large amount of fear and rage at Bella almost dying, and he didn't know why but the thought of her in danger and almost dying and nearly sent him into rage.

Alcide was thinking along the same lines as Tray. Whoever had done this was going to get ripped apart.

Tow loud howls of pain rippled through the air making everyone glance down. It would seem they didn't give Victoria the answers she was seeking.

**Couple Hours later.**

Bella awakened with a soft groan and got up. Getting out of bed fast, she glanced around and relaxed as she saw she was in bed at Pam's house. Giving a sigh of relief, she ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

A half an hour later, she was dressed in comfy dark blue jeans and a large t-shirt. She walked out of the room to the living room where she heard the others talking. Coming out, she saw them all with calm expressions though she could tell they were all still pissed.

"Hey." she whispered causing them all to look at her with relieved looks.

"Hey Tinker Bell." Peter wrapped his arms around her tightly with a gentle smile.

"Hey Yoda." she hugged him back with a smile upon her face.

Pulling back, she went and collapsed ungracefully on a recliner and looked at the others.

"Are you feeling better, Izzy?" asked Charlotte with a concerned look upon her face.

"I'm better Lottie." she smiled and then remembered what happen between her and Godric in the woods and blushed bright red.

"Why are you blushing?" smirked Pam at her with mirth filled eyes.

"No reason." she shrugged her shoulders and avoided looking at her.

"Uh-uh. Sure." smirked Serenity to her with amusement.

"So, where's Toria?" she asked with a raised eyebrow ignoring her and willing her blush away.

"Having a nice chat with the Were's with Irina helping her." answered Laurent with a smile upon his face. They had arrived an hour ago and both were pissed. Irina had zoomed down the stairs to the basement with bloodlust leaking from her.

"Oh. I don't wanna know then." she held up her hands in surrender to them.

Pam perked up as she heard a knock on the door and walked to go get. She hissed as she saw Carlisle and his family with him. She let him in reluctantly and glared with venom.

Bella froze as they walked in, " Čo to sakra sú si robíš? **(What the fuck are they doing here?)**" she demanded with an icy look directed at them.

" Dr Ludwig nemôže prísť, takže v Dr Cullen Eric nazýva. (**Doctor Ludwig cannot come so Eric called in Doctor Cullen.)**" answered Serenity with a nod of her head.

" On je nebudete dotýka mi! Žiadny z nich sú! **(He is not touching me! None of them are!)**" she hissed and jumped behind her recliner her eyes glowing an amber dark glow Feral.

" Bella prosím. Musíme sa uistite sa, že ste vitals sú v poriadku a nie je nič zlého s vami. **(Bella please. We need to make sure you vitals are okay and there is nothing wrong with you.)**" pleaded Peter with a soft look upon his face.

" Nemám im veriť, čo som môže hodiť im, čo nie je príliš ďaleko. **(I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, which isn't very far.)**" she growled, her eyes still Feral as she hissed at Carlisle who had came near her with a smile. She shrank back and curled her lip dangerously.

"Stop. Dr. Cullen." ordered Eric with a glare as he saw his sister throwing a hissing fit.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" frowned Emmett as they watched her glowing jungle cat eyes.

"Nothing. She's just Feral." Sighed an annoyed Pam at having them in her home. She wrinkled her nose and knew she was going to have to sterilize everything.

"Feral?" frowned Esme in concern for Bella but didn't go forward for she was still hissing at them.

"Shut up." snapped Jason at them with a cold look.

"You shut up human." spat Rosalie as she took a step towards him but found herself pinned by a cold hand and a warm one.

Both Bella and Victoria had her pinned and looked at her with pissed off looks.

"He belongs to me. He is my human." snarled Victoria with black eyes.

"He is my cousin. Your family touches him and I WILL HAVE MY BROTHER RIP YOU APART!" hissed Bella but she yelled the last part loudly making them flinch from the height of her voice.

Both pulled away and went back to their spots. Victoria downstairs in the basement and Bella behind her recliner.

" Bella, să-l uita-te la tine. **(Bella, let him take a look at you.)**" Godric spoke up with a nod of his head

" Dar... **(But….)**" she frowned and her eyes went back to normal.

" Acum. Vreau să vă asiguraţi că vă sunt sănătoase. Dacă el încearcă ceva, el este mort. **(Now. I want to make sure you are healthy. If he tries anything, he's dead.)**" he nodded with a hard look, not budging on his resolve.

" Sfârşitul **(Fine.)**" she growled and jumped in her seat hissing softly and dangerously at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked her over as she sat tense and unmoving and glared at him with her glowing gold/red Feral eyes. She was clearly not happy about him being so close to her. The others watched with concerned looks as she kept hissing and growling softly every time he touched her or moved nearer to her. Once he was done, she moved fast and jumped on Peter and hissed at the others as she curled into him like a content and pissed cat.

"She's fine. No damages to her at all." nodded Carlisle to her while staring at Eric.

"Good. Here's your payment. Now get out of my house." Pam threw him a wad of bills and glared.

Bella curled deeper into peter with what seemed like a permanent glare on her face. She was clearly upset about letting one of them near her. Let alone even touch her. She huffed and shot a glare to Eric and Godric. Both raised eyebrows at her with slight smirks.

Giving a low growl, she stood and stormed off to her room, leaving confused people in her wake.

"Snap dragons and baby breaths." Jason spoke up with a nod of his head to Godric.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at the young human boy.

"Her favorite flowers are snap dragons and baby breaths. You have never got her mad before. Get those for her and it will calm her down somewhat." Jason offered a smile to them with a sheepish look.

Eric chuckled low at his maker's confused look, "She can hold quite the grudge when she wants to." He added to his maker as Godric's eyes slightly widened.

"Yeah, one time she stayed pissed at Eric for two weeks." mused a smirking Pam with mirth in her eyes.

Before they could blink, Godric disappeared and Eric was laughing hard, leaning against the couch.

Pam was smirking bigger and held in a laugh. Godric was just like any other male. Dominate, hard, protective male but he also held the fear that his female would ignore him and not have any contact with him.

"_Boy, Bella doesn't know, and the others besides Eric don't, but she rules the relationship. Grandmaster would do anything for her. Hell, he would probably kill every single one of the Cullens despite what Eric said, if she asked him to do so. Hell, he would even kill off the fucking Queen_ _if she asked," _Pam paused as that thought entered her mind, _"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Maybe I could plant the idea in her head." _she continued to think of how to get Bella to ask.

"Pamela." warned Eric with glare as if he knew what she was thinking about.

"Yes my master." she grinned showing off pearl white teeth with mirth and something else residing in her eyes.

"Don't." he shook his head at her with a small glare.

"Fine." she pouted and walked off , ignoring the pained screams coming from the basement. Though she was glad she made Bella's and her own room sound proof.

Bella laid on her bed refusing to come out of her room even though she knew the sun would be rising very soon. She was still pissed off that she was forced to allow a Cullen near her and touch her. She ignored him as she felt and smelled Godric sitting down beside her on her bed. She knew her door was locked as well.

"Isabella." he touched her shoulder gently but sighed as she moved away from him still pissed.

"Isabella." he tried harder with a low growl.

Bella hissed and sat up fast with a glare, her eyes going Feral but froze as he held a large bundle of dark blue snap dragons and baby's breath in her face with a pleading look in his eyes. Her resolve broke and she smiled, taking the bundle. She knew he didn't mean any harm and only wanted to see if she was okay.

Godric sighed and wrapped his arms around her and laid down with her. He lightly kissed her forehead and let the sleep of death take him. Bella buried her face into his neck and entwined her leg with his and let sleep take her over.

**

* * *

**

**Hey does anyone know anyone who could make me a YouTube Video. If so please send me a message.**

**And the person that does, I will dedicate a Chapter of This Story to them.**

**Please and Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bella awakened slowly and knew it was around four. Moving slowly, she detangled herself from Godric and went to take a shower. After her shower, she went and changed into a pair of comfortable black shorts and a dark green tang-top with tiny shoes. She pulled her hair into a French braid and walked out of her room with her bag and keys and wallet.

Moving quietly, she smiled as she saw Tray, Alcide, and Jason snoring loudly as they piled around the living room.

"Where you going, Tinker Bell?" Peter spoke softly walking up to her with a smile.

"To get some lunch at Sam's or brunch. I'm starving." she grinned walking to the door as both him and Charlotte followed quietly with chuckles.

She slid into her Impala with both vampires joining her with grins upon their faces. She drove down the road with a small laugh as Peter changed the station to country and began to sing along with it, making both females laugh hard.

As they pulled up, Bella parked next to Lafayette's car with a smile and got out after shutting it off. Both vampires followed, Charlotte linking her arm with Bella's. Peter watched as both girls waltzed into bar like they owned the place. Sadness flashed in his eyes, at knowing Bella was going to be put through hell and back before she became fully happy. He knew that Godric was going to end up hurting her before both became happy with one another.

He hated how he had to sit back and watch it happen. He just wanted to take the girl that was like a daughter to him run with her and his mate and turn her. But he knew that could never happen. She had to suffer before she found her happiness again.

"Hey Yoda come on!" Bella looked at him over her shoulder as Charlotte guided her to a booth.

"BELLA!" Lafayette ran to her and pulled her into his arms, "I am soo sorry sweetcakes, that you lost everything that belongs to you in that fire. If you need anything, money, clothes, or a place to crash do not hesitate to ask me for anything." he pulled back giving the other two nods.

"Thanks, Lafayette. You're the best." she smiled kissing him on the cheek as he allowed her to sit and took their orders himself.

They waited for their orders and began talking softly about anything and everything. Peter still held the sadness in his eyes for what he knew she was going to suffer soon and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening to her. He just hoped like hell she didn't do anything irrational. For some reason, some things about her were blurry and he couldn't do jack about it.

"So, I was thinking that we need to do something fun." Peter grinned at her with an impish look in his eyes.

"Oh, what kind of things?" Bella grinned at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno, I think we can think of something." he nodded to her as Sam brought their food over to them.

Bella froze as she smelled Sam's scent and her eyes flashed Feral. He smelled really good to her. As she looked up, they locked gazes.

"Hello Sam." she purred out slightly smirking as his scent spiked with arousal and his eyes slightly dilated.

"That will be all." snapped Charlotte as she caught the change in Bella.

"We need to go." Peter stood fast and grabbed Bella by the arm and yanked her out of the bar with Charlotte paying the bill before following close behind.

Peter forced Bella against the car as he saw her eyes glowing Feral with lust and need.

"Tinker Bell, you okay?" he asked with a concerned look as she leaned into him as she sniffed him.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. You smell good, Peter." she rubbed her nose on his neck giving a purr of pleasure.

Peter jumped back from shock and stared at the girl he considered family. There was something seriously wrong with her. She was acting like a whole other person.

"Is she okay?" asked Charlotte coming up from behind him.

"We need to get her somewhere safe. And call the others fast," he spoke as he moved forward and grabbed Bella, ignoring as she pressed up against him and purred to him. He forced her into the back as they got into the car.

"Go to Jason's house now." he ordered his mate who was driving Bella's Impala.

Charlotte drove fast as she could without breaking the law. Once they arrived at Jason's house, Peter grabbed a cooing Bella and ran inside the house fast. He tossed her on the couch gently.

"What's happening to her?" asked a concerned Charlotte as Bella rolled of the couch and cooed on the floor.

"Dunno, watch her. I'm going to call the others and see if any one is awake." nodded Peter as he walked outside and taking out his cell phone.

Charlotte gave her friend an amused look as she rolled around acting like a cat. She was purring and cooing up a storm. Peter came back in with a relieved look upon his face.

"Tray, Alcide, Laurent, Jason, Victoria and Irina are coming. The wolves think they know what it wrong with our little cooing Kitten." he spoke with a sigh and muffled a laugh as Bella curled and uncurled while rolling around.

**Twenty-Minutes Later**

"Well damn, you weren't joking." laughed Jason hard while holding his stomach.

"She's acting like a bitch in heat." snickered Victoria with mirth filled eyes.

"FUCK!" shouted Trey in alarm as he eyed Bella like she was a dangerous animal.

"What?" asked Laurent with a confused look upon his face.

"Little Miss Feral over there is coming into her first heat and it's going to hit her hard." he pointed to Bella who was watching them with glowing Feral eyes.

"Ummm, that isn't good right?" Jason froze losing all laughter and amusement.

"No. Not for us males and probably females." Alcide shook his head keeping a sharp eye on Bella as she slowly stood up with a low growl rising from her chest.

"So basically, she is going to want to fuck any male she deems worthy." spoke Irina with mirth in her eyes as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yes or female." nodded Tray as he watched as Bella walked around them in a circle.

All the females lost their humor and watched Bella like hawk.

"When does the sun go down?" asked Victoria as she put Jason between her and a wall to protect him from his sex crazed younger cousin.

"Fuck! Two Hours. Godric and Eric are already awake and are very concerned." Trey answered but froze as Bella was suddenly wrapping her arms around his and rubbing herself against him.

Before they could blink, Charlotte and Irina had pinned her to the floor.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Wake up!" Irina shouted to her as she tapped her cheek roughly.

Bella stilled and blinked her eyes going back to normal, "What the hell happened ya'll?" she asked with a frown marring her face.

"You're in heat and tried to jump Peter and Trey." snickered Jason from behind Victoria who smirked in amusement but stayed in front of Jason in case her Feral side took over again.

"Oh fuck. Let me up. I'm going to go take a goddam cold shower." Bella muttered but yelped as Charlotte picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

"This shit is funny." laughed Victoria hard as they all settled around Jason's living room.

"You should have seen her at the bar. She nearly jumped Sam and then me in the parking lot." Peter shook his head at them with mirth filled eyes.

"I hope they get here soon or one of us might get raped." joked Irina with a soft laugh as they heard Bella groaning and bitching with curses in the bathroom.

The others chuckled but they were concerned for her since this was her first heat and all.

**Sun Down**

They perked up as they heard the others finally arriving. Bella was leaning against the wall with a pair of really short shorts on and a dark gray tang-top with no shoes. Her hair was hanging down as well.

She froze as a powerful scent entered her nose and her eyes flashed Feral. She pressed herself back against the wall and tried to calm herself from jumping on him.

"Bella?" Eric was now in front of her frowning.

"NO ERIC!" the ones that knew screamed for him to not touch her.

Once she felt him touch her cheek, she hissed and had him on his back on the ground shocking the hell out of him. Eric stared up at her with shock as he saw her light red Feral eyes. Before they could blink, she slammed her lips down on his, causing them to gape in shock.

They all froze as Godric walked in and saw, but all he did was raise an eyebrow at the two in shock and confusion.

"It's not her fault! She's in her first heat." Irina spoke fast to the ancient as Charlotte and Victoria pinned a hissing and growling Bella to the floor as Eric got back up.

"That would have been hot as hell if it wasn't from someone like family." Eric shook his head and chuckled as Godric smirked at him.

"HEY HELP HERE!" snapped Victoria with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Let her up and back away." Godric ordered with a nod of his head.

Both Females looked at one another and nodded before jumping back away from the hissing Feral. Bella jumped up and landed in a crouch and hissed but stopped as she smelled Godric and cocked her head to the side.

She stood and sniffed the air, her eyes glowing brighter. Before they could move, she was pressed against and kissing him hard on the mouth. Godric pulled her back with a growl, his eyes dark in desire and his fangs were down a little.

He could smell her, her scent had gotten muskier and deeper. She smelled divine and it was calling to his demon that he had locked away centuries ago. And it certainly was helping that she was rubbing against him like a wanton cat in heat. He smirked at this, cause she was in fact a cat in heat.

Picking her up, he sped out of the house and into the dense woods, far out where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Once they arrived in the place he deemed worthy, he laid her down but as much as he wanted to take her; he would not with her in her heat. At least not for her first time.

Bella was growling as she laid on the ground and was looking up at him with eyes flickering from normal to Feral, "Please make it stop." she whimpered as more heat crashed over her body.

Godric sat down on her legs and nuzzled her neck. He could sense discomfort and her need for release. He gave her a low purr of comfort as she arched into him and literally meowed at him with a plea.

Moving fast, he took off her shirt and shorts and underwear. Bella purred as he kissed down her stomach. A gasp left her mouth and the top part of her body left the ground. Godric pinned her as he closed his mouth over her hot core and began pleasuring her to put an end to her pain. He couldn't help but smirk as she thrashed and moaned like crazy on the ground beneath him.

He purred/growled at her taste and reaction to him. She tasted divine and her reaction to his touch pleased him to no end.

Bella moaned as he stroked her roughly and nipped her. She loved his dark side and it called to her primal side like no other. He was doing things to her body that turned her on and seemed to appease her Feral side as well. She thrashed as her release came on her and it was his undoing and he sank his fangs into her nub.

"GODRIC!" she screamed as she released and was breathing heavily as he continued to drink up her release and blood. All it did was turn her on more and make her crave him all the more.

Before she could blink, he was leaning over her with a smirk, his eyes dark and clouded with desire and love. Her juices and blood coated his mouth making her moan before she grabbed him around the neck and crushed his mouth to her own with a sound of delight vibrating in the back of her throat.

Godric kissed her back and groaned as she slipped her hand into this pants and gripped him roughly in her hand. She started to massage him up and down receiving a moan from his lips against her own.

Bella's eyes glowed as she heard her mate groan with pleasure as he moved his lips to her neck panting. He bit her hard without drawing blood and bucked against her hand as she picked up speed. As his own release came on to him, he groaned as she bit into his shoulder hard and drew blood. Godric snarled and bit into her own as he released into her hand. Both drank from the other, creating an even deeper bond with the other.

Pulling back, Bella brought up her hand and slowly licked it clean causing him to groan and grind against her with a low growl of pleasure as he sucked hard on her neck.

"Do you feel better?" he asked with a soft look as he used his shirt to clean her and himself up from their releases.

"Yes, though I outta go kick Trey's ass for not telling me that the heat would hit me that hard." she muttered and snuggled into him as he pulled her into his arms purring as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Indeed. Though I think you have scarred Eric for life." he chuckled as she stiffened before groaning in horror.

"Please tell me that I did not try and jump my brother's bones." she pleaded with a horror filled look as he picked her up bridal style.

"Oh but you did little one." he chuckled as she moaned in disgust as he took off fast back to the house.

Once back, Bella stayed right beside Godric refusing to go near the others. He was all too happy to allow her to remain by his side. It just meant she trusted him to keep her in check. That made his chest swell with pride and relief. She was almost ready for him to completely claim her. He couldn't wait to completely claim her as his.

" Hej lillasyster. **(Hey little sister.)**" smiled Eric to her in Swedish, relieved to see her eyes back to the milky honey brown he loved so much.

" Du okej? **(You okay?)**" Bella asked back with a frown.

" Ja, så länge du inte försöka och hoppa mig igen. Inga brott. Du är en vacker ung kvinna men du är min baby syster och det var inte en erfarenhet som jag vill gå igenom igen. **(Yes, as long as you do not try and jump me again. No offense. You are a beautiful young woman but you are my baby sister and that was not a experience I want to go through again.)**" he flashed her a fanged grin as she blushed and buried her face into Godric's neck.

"Hey Bells, ya really need to learn to control yourself." snickered Stan in amusement and with mirth filled eyes.

The others laughed at her as she turned bright red at their teasing.

"_Godric make them stop please." _she whined through their link and burrowed in closer to him.

"ENOUGH!" Godric growled loud and clear causing them all, besides Eric who had stopped, to freeze in fear. His fangs were bared at them in anger and disapproval.

They all shuddered in fear. He was over protective now, they were terrified at what level it would go when they were fully mated.

"_I pity the fool that tries to take her from him. If they think he is bad now, just wait and see what happens when they become fully mated. Hell Hath No Fury like his Makers." _Eric though with a smirk upon his face but gave his sister a fond look.

* * *

****

Hey does anyone know anyone who could make me a YouTube Video. If so please send me a message.

And the person that does, I will dedicate a Chapter of This Story to them.

Please and Thank you


	14. Chapter 14This is the real chapter 14

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

**Warning there is major Bloodplay in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Bella's heat had been a pain in the ass but she had made it through it. With only trying to jump Eric four more times along with Peter, Tray and Laurent. Thankfully she had Godric, though she had nearly jumped him more than a hundred times.

Bella sighed as she looked over at the bright sun of the dawn. She was up early for she could not shake off the feeling the something was going to happen and she knew for a fact that fucking Peter knew as what was going to happen as well.

"_Stupid fucker! He knows something I don't. I bet he does, since he hardly leaves my goddamn side." _Bella thought with a scowl upon her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

She was standing on the deck in the back of Pam's house. She was now living with Pam and Sookie was living with Bill since their Gran's house was burned down.

"I swear those fuckers got what they deserved." muttered Peter from behind her as he walked up. He was talking about the Weres Victoria and Irina killed after finding out they knew nothing but were sent to detain her.

"Yeah." nodded Bella, agreeing with him silently as she leaned into his side with a sigh.

"You should go shower and get something to eat, before you have to go into work, Tinker Bell." Peter nudged her towards the door with a soft smile.

"Ok, see you later." she kissed his cheek and walked back inside with a smile upon her face.

"_Forgive me." _he thought with grief flashing in his eyes.

"We'll have to stand beside her." muttered Charlotte appearing beside her mate with a sad sigh.

**Inside**

Bella was showering under the hot water and sighed as it ran over her back and massaged her head wonderfully. She scrubbed her body with unscented body wash, finding out the hard way that her nose was too goddamn sensitive for that crap.

Finally done, she shut it off and wrapped a towel around her body before going back to her room. She smiled as she saw Godric asleep on her bed with a content look. She was really lucky to have found him.

Moving slowly, she grabbed her uniform and began to dress. Today was supposed to be really hot, so she was wearing tight daisy duke black shorts and her Merlotte's white t-shirt with her tiny shoes.

Finally dressed, she pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail and walked over to the sleeping Godric. She sat down beside him and leaned over and kissed him softly upon the mouth before leaving her room and heading to the kitchen.

"Here." smiled Irina as she sat down some breakfast and a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks Irina." she smiled up to her as she slowly sat down and began to eat with a content look.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Victoria with a huge grin.

"Work. Oh, Toria! I heard from a certain birdie that my dear cousin Jason is looking for another road work member. With your strength, you should sign up." Bella spoke to her but her eyes brightened with mirth.

"Oh, really. I should defiantly look into it. Thanks little sister." Victoria smiled as mirth danced in her own eyes. But she felt a huge amount of relief knowing the Bella approved of her chasing after Jason as a possible mate.

"I will be working with you at your job, same as Charlotte and Peter. We're both waitresses like you and Peter is a bartender." Irina smiled as she zoomed to go get dressed as the other two walked out and dressed as well.

"Yoda/Lottie" Bella hugged both to her with a grin, happy to be able to work with them.

"Tinker Bell/Izzy." both smiled as they hugged her tightly to them but not as tight as to hurt her.

**Two hours later**

Bella pulled up to Sam's bar with a smile upon her face. All four walked in as Sam waved to them with a smile. He had completely understood about her heat and waved off her apology and thanked Peter for getting her out of there before she raped someone.

Bella grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist as did Irina and Charlotte as Peter walked behind the counter to tend to the bar. Sam sighed in relief going to the back to look over the books. He knew for a fact that Peter wouldn't let any fights break out.

The girls had fun as they danced around one another as they served people their drinks and food with grins. All three were making tips from left to right with no problem. Bella ducked under Victoria's arm with a tray full of drinks with ease cause of her Feral blood causing the red haired female to chuckle at her in amusement.

"Hiya Detective Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborn. Your usual as always?" she paused smiling at them as they sat in her area.

"Please Bella." nodded Bud with a smile as she walked away with a grin.

"Two Double cheese burgers with seasoned fries, Lafayette!" she called hooking the ticket to the rack with a smile to her other brother.

"No problem Sugar." he nodded grinning as he danced to his blaring music.

She turned to the bar with a small laugh as a blond female flirted with Peter, "Yoda, two cokes please!" she called stealing him away from the woman as she saw Charlotte giving her an angry look.

"Here you go, Tinker Bell." He gave her a relieved smile that she got him away from the female.

"Thanks," she chuckled but leaned closer to him, "I would steer clear of her or Lottie is going to make her into a meal." she whispered before walking away, listening as he laughed his ass off, after glancing at his mate.

She sat down the drinks before going to deal with the other costumers with a smile upon her face. She glanced and saw Charlotte and Victoria doing ok before going back to work.

**A few hours later**

The bar was in full swing since it was now lunch time for everyone. The girls were busy serving drinks and food. Sookie had come in for her shift and Bella told Sam she would stay on for while longer since the place was packed with people. He had given her a huge hug and thanked her over and over again. Peter had surveyed the hug with a sharp eye on the shifter's hands making sure they didn't wander anywhere they weren't supposed to.

"Here Sookie." Bella handed her another tray as the older girl nodded and hurried away to deliver the items to the correct people.

Bella went and started to clear off tables and wash them with fast and quick movements. She froze though as the scent of a were entered her nose. The scent was exotic and delicious's to her. Turning her head fast, she looked around but didn't spot the one with the scent. Giving a shrug, she went back to work and carried the dishes to the back sink with no struggle.

"Hey Bella!" called Alcide as he and Tray walked in and went to their table with smiles.

"Be with you boys in a minute, Sugar." she called back going to the back before grabbing a note pad and walked over to them.

"You look busy." grinned Tray up to her from his seat.

"Yeah, lunch rush is a bitch." she gave a small laugh as they chuckled at her.

"I'll have a double cheese burger with fries and a beer." smiled Alcide at her as she wrote it down.

"I'll have the monster burrito with steak, fries and a beer." nodded Tray to her as she nodded back.

"I'll turn these in and get your beers." she turned fast and hurried away with a smile as she walked up to the awaiting peter, who already had the beers waiting for her.

"Tink." he chuckled at her as she give him a grateful smile after turning in her ticket to the cooks.

"You are the best of the best." she sighed and turned back around and headed for her favorite were's, "Here you go boys. Sorry I don't have time to chat right now." she gave a sorry look to them.

"It's fine Kitten. Go deliver and take orders from the rowdy idiots." Tray chuckled at her with a smile as she turned and went to a table. He gave a sigh though that was unnoticeable.

""I know how you feel. I feel the same." nodded Alcide to his long-time friend who was a loner and not part of the pack, but they still kept their friendship over the years.

"There is just something about her that draws people to her. Well, supernaturals that is. That makes us want to protect her from all harm and keep her safe." Tray murmured softly to him with a nod of his head.

Closing time happened about three in the morning, since the bar celebrated someone's birthday.

Bella groaned as she walked into Pam's house with the other two. She ignored Eric and Godric, who were sitting in recliners, and collapsed right on to the love seat with a sigh. She laid there ignoring the others who came walking in. All she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and go to bed and fall asleep in Godric's arms.

"Bella?" Serenity touched her shoulder gently with concern in her emerald green eyes.

"Wdndkf" Her voice was muffled by the couch since she was laying face down in it.

"Umm, I don't speak Feral?" she snickered to her baby sister as Bella raised her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I said, What do you want? Ya ditzy Amazon." Bella glared but there was a small smile upon her lips causing Serenity to chuckle.

"Are you ok?" she asked scanning over her body.

"Peachy. Just sore and tired." nodded Bella laying her head back down this time so it was facing them.

"Want me to massage your back?" asked Pam with a shark like smile upon her face.

"Please." nodded an eager Bella with a pout upon her face.

In a Flash Pam was straddling her waist and rubbing her back all over with expert hands. She kneaded and massaged carefully yet hard enough to get rid of the knots in her back. Bella released a breathy moan as Pam hit a good spot. She opened her eyes so they were half-lidded and locked them with Godric's, who was staring at her in desire as she released another moan.

Glancing to the others she saw they were amused yet aroused at her moans as Pam continued to work out her tense back. Soon enough, she was completely relaxed and let Pam continue and closed her eyes as she slowly fell into a light sleep.

The others chuckled and shook their heads at her.

"She is too enticing for her own good." chuckled Pete with a small smile as the others agreed with nods of their heads.

Godric stared at his mate with a fond look in his eyes as his grandchilde helped her relax from her work shift she had. He knew something was up though with her cousin Sookie and Bill Compton. He didn't know what though, he just knew that if it hurt her, he would show no mercy. Isabella belonged to him, and no one else, and he would be damned if anyone hurt her.

"Did you want to take our sleeping beauty to bed now that she isn't in pain?" Pam said as she slowly stood up, careful not to disturb Bella.

Godric stood and picked Bella up. He allowed a small smile to grace his face as she buried her face into his neck automatically and sighed in content as she fell deeper into the land of dreams. He carried her to their room, since he started to stay over more. Pam had out right told him to just move the fuck in permanently.

Walking in, he closed it behind him and walked over to the bed and laid her down gently. He began to remove all of her clothing only leaving her in her underwear. After that was done, he stripped his own clothes only leaving on his boxers and climbed into the bed beside her and covered them. Moving silently, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his side and buried his nose in her hair.

He laid there in down time not really needing that much sleep, because of his age. He could sense that two hours had gone and Bella was slowly awakening from her small rest. He knew she would need more sleep than what she had got.

Bella shifted as she felt familiar arms around her and snuggled closer to him. Moving slowly, she opened her eyes and turned onto her side and looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled at him as he bumped his nose against hers. That's one of the things she loved about him. He wasn't afraid to show her affection in the bedroom or out. Though, she couldn't picture anyone being stupid enough to challenge him. Eric had told her a lot of things on how much of a warrior he was and how deadly he was when sent over the edge. Eric also told her that even the ones older than Godric think twice before crossing him.

"What are you thinking, Mai Cara?" **(Beloved) **He rumbled out softly to her with a soft smile.

"Stuff." she gave a playfully smile as he growled not liking her answer.

A startled yelp left her mouth as he moved fast and pinned her to the bed with a low growl bubbling from his chest. He stared down at her with a slow smirk making its way to his lips as she gave him a dirty look.

"Jackass." she muttered under her breath. She knew from his arched eyebrow and low growl that he had heard her muttered words.

"Oh really, my little Feral." he purred into her ear as he pressed his arousal into her causing her eyes to flutter and her to arch her stomach into him.

"Yes." Bella growled as she realized what he was doing to her. Moving fast, she swung her leg over his and grabbed his arms and switched their positions fast. She had used his shock and her strength, though she knew he could switch their places back easier but he didn't.

Godric stared up at her in amusement but he was slightly shocked that she had switched their positions so fast. He would let her have her fun for now.

Bella nuzzled his neck gently and lightly nipped it with her slightly sharper than normal canines. She purred as he shivered below her and growled a low warning. She ignored his warning and placed light kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. She ran her tongue over his tattoo and glanced up for a moment and met his smothering eyes that were darker with need.

He watched as she started to kiss down his chest but paid special attention to his markings. Moving his hand he brushed it softly over her shoulder but was shocked as she moved fast, not as fast as him, but fast enough and pinned both his hands to the pillows and was in his face with a mocking smile upon her blood red lips.

" ! Ne pare rău, Dumnezeu meu Roman, dar nu atinge-mi acest moment." **(Nope! Sorry, ****My Roman God, b****ut no touching me this time.)**" She actually purred out to where it vibrated from her chest and against him.

Godric arched his eyebrow as he decided to let her continue with her fun for now. It couldn't hurt to let her play, she wasn't stepping over any boundaries yet. He could always let her know when she did. She was still learning about having a soon to be mate. He wasn't like the other's that take a mate and have to have full control; besides, he was quite interested in where exactly this was leading to.

Bella saw he was going to keep his hands there and behave for once. Though for what she had planned, she didn't think he would last long and be good. But whatever, at least he was allowing her to be dominant for once, though she knew it would be rare since Godric was a natural dominant male, which turned her own like no other.

Moving back down, she continued to lightly kiss and run her tongue over his tattoos. Once at his abdomen, she ran her tongue over the edges of his boxers. She fought a smile as she heard his sharp intake of breath. Rising up to stand on her knees, she tugged on his boxer and locked her eyes with his smothering ones as he let her take them off. Tossing them over her shoulder, she bent back down and kissed his inner thigh and listened to his low growl of pleasure.

"_So, he like this uh? Well, I wonder what he would do if I did this?" _Bella thought impishly as she placed a small feather light kiss on the tip of his very impressive man hood, before kissing up and down his shaft slowly and sensually.

Godric froze and allowed a groan to release as she kissed him down there. He was floored as she suddenly took him into her warm moist mouth and slowly sucked. He closed his eyes and growled in pleasure from her doing what she was doing. He was shocked that she would do something like this but he would be damned if he was going to correct her. If she wanted to explore other sexual acts in bed with him, then she could go right ahead.

Bella sped up as she heard his pleasured filled growls and light purrs. He had thrust up, causing her to deep throat but she didn't care and sucked him harder. Bella kept it up as she began to massage his balls and sucked harder. Soon enough he had released in her mouth and he swallowed all of his release. Before she could blink, she was flat on her back with him kissing her hard on the mouth with desire and love.

Godric pulled back from kissing her and grabbed her hair harshly and pulled her head back causing her to moan in pleasure and him to smirk. He loved how she loved to be handled roughly. He kissed down her neck and down her collar bone. Feeling her hands on his shoulders he pinned them against the metal bars in the headboard. He made her grab the bars and hold tight to them as he leaned down and placed his mouth right by her ear.

" Face nu muta vă pe mâini sau altceva am va fi obligat de a pedepsi pe meu un pic. **(Do not move your hands or else I will be forced to punish you, my little one.)**" He whispered in Roman into her ear as she shivered.

Bella's eyes dilated and her scent went muskier. Godric gave a husky chuckle as he smelled her arousal at the words "punish you". It would seem her red haired sister was right. She desired a dominate male. And it would seem she liked the thought of him punishing her. Oh, how she would learn that there were different types of punishments. Ones for pure uncharted pleasure but also ones to put her in her place. Though he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't matter what kind of punishment was delivered to her. She would probably still find it arousing.

His little Feral was a minx and only he would see this and cause this. Moving slowly, he kissed his way down her chest and over her flat stomach. She quivered in his hold and he heard her grip the bars harder and moan as he gently bit the inside of her thigh.

He rose up slowly, until he was sitting on his hunches hovering over her like she was his prey. To which she was; his prey for now.

"Do you know, My little one? I had a certain fetish when I was slightly younger vampire?" His head cocked to the side as he looked into her hooded eyes, that were darkening.

"No." She breathed out in a breathy voice as he dragged a finger nail across her bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Do you want to know what it was?" He smirked slightly as she squirmed slightly as he pressed down harder in her nub.

"Yes." She moaned arching her back like a cat, her eyes flashing but froze as he was suddenly kneeling over her with his lips by her ear.

"That I liked making my prey bleed before I fucked them hard and rough. So hard where they experienced not only pleasure but pain as well. Though no one has survived that with me but you are my mate, so I won't bleed you dry like I did them," He purred darkly into her ear.

She shivered under him and her scent deepened and filled with more arousal. He could smell her core was dripping with her cum.

"Does that turn you on to be fucked while we're both covered in blood? But I must say to see you covered in blood as I claim you is turning me on. Though I regret to say we can't use that much of your blood, for you are my mate." He spoke darkly as she shivered more and moaned under him.

Before Bella could blink her bra and panties were torn from her. She gasped as cold liquid was sprayed on top of her. Sitting up fast and letting go of the headboard, she glanced down and saw she was covered in blood. Looking up fast, she saw a smirking Godric with pitch black eyes holding a now empty pitcher. Gaining her own smirk, she began rubbing the blood all over herself, allowing her eyes to go completely Feral.

Godric growled and pounced on her fast and slammed his mouth down on top of her. Her back hit the bed hard but she didn't care as she rubbed up against him, covering him in blood. Moving fast he lengthened his fangs and bit harshly into her shoulder, letting blood spill from the wound. Bella growled and bit him back, causing him to bleed and his blood as well as her own to mix with the blood already covering them.

"Godric!" She moaned and arched her back into him with a meow of want and desire as she rubbed against him.

Godric pushed her thighs apart and settled in between them with a purr of desire. Before Bella could blink, he slammed his hard member into her, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. He only stopped for a second before pulling back out and slamming back in setting a harsh pace between them.

Pain and pleasure crossed her face but she never once complained, only meeting him thrust for thrust. He purred and kissed her hard on the mouth. He would teach her the pleasure of pain and only he could give it to her. Bella clawed his back making it bleed but it healed fast. That blood only added to the blood already covering them and their bed.

Feeling her release coming on, she threw her head back and screamed so loud she was sure they heard all through the damn house and then some. Her scream got louder as he bit into her left breast, right over her heart and drank deeply. Once he pulled away, she sank her sharp canines into the same spot on him causing him to release and roar so loud it shook the house. Pulling back, she looked up at him as he looked back down onto her still moving his hips forward as he spilled his seed deep within her.

Bella grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard, fangs and all. Both licked the blood off the others lips. Both were panting from their mating as he slowly laid down on top of her kissing her bloodied shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked looking into her now normal eyes.

"No you didn't. I'm fine. Though I must say, I'm becoming very fond of this fetish of yours." She smirked as her eyes flashed Feral before going back to normal.

"You have much to learn my young beautiful mate." He chuckled darkly as he pushed his hips forward causing her to moan and push back.

"Then teach me." She challenged her voice husky and thick with desire.

Godric growled as he pulled out of her and flipped her on to her hands and knees but changed his mind and pulled her and bent her forward and she could grip the bars on the headboard he made her spread he legs wide. Moving, he placed one hand on her hip as the other grabbed her hair and harshly pulled back her head, so he could speak in her ear.

"Then let the teaching began, My eager one." He growled before he slammed all the way to the hilt from behind her causing her to scream and arch back into him for more, since he could go much further into her with this position.

And that is what he did, well into the late morning. It was several hours later that they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Jennii Toxiic.**

**For she is helping me make a Godric and Bella Video**

**So, yall now can tell me what you think on this new lovely yet dark chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Fithteen

Bella awakened feeling sore but also very satisfied. Though she felt sticky and dirty from the semi dried blood on her body, she was relaxed and content. Opening her eyes slowly, she shifted and met the eyes of her awakened mate and he stared down at her with a soft look upon his face and a small smile.

"Hey." She smiled up to him as she moved closer to him.

"My mate." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss.

Bella shifted again, "I think we need to shower and get dressed." She laughed a little as she glanced down at her bloody body as Godric chuckled back to her softly.

He stood and picked her up gracefully and walked to the bathroom. He set her down in the shower and turned it on, to hot yet warm water. Bella leaned back and sighed as the water washed over her. She watched as Godric rubbed the wash cloth over her body but hissed as he hit a sore spot between her legs.

Godric leaned back and hunched down and lengthen his fangs. He bit into his finger and gently rubbed his blood over her.

Bella gasped as he did that to her. A sweet sigh of relief slipped past her lips as all soreness left her. He stood back and kissed her softly on the mouth as she returned it.

Both finished their shower before getting out and drying the other off with light touches.

Bella pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail before pulling on a strapless dark blue silk corset and a pair of black leather tight but movable pants with two and half in. black leather boots with dark gray eye-shadow, coal black eyeliner and sinister dark red lips stain.

Bella turned around and lust flared within her as she saw the way Godric was dressed.

Godric was wearing a dark gray silk dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Black nice soft slacks with boots to go with them.

Before she could blink Godric was standing in front of her with a smirk. He kissed her softly on the mouth but it turned hard as Bella moaned. She gripped the back of his neck and arched into him with a low purr.

"Come on you two!" Yelled Victoria from the living room causing several laughs from the others.

Bella pulled away and chuckled under her breath. Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room and into the living room, with a smirk upon his face. As they entered the room the others held teasing looks upon their faces.

"So, Bella. I didn't know you could scream that loud." Serenity teased with a playful smile upon her face.

"Neither did I. I guess we all learn something new every day or is it night." Bella grinned but a small blush graced her features.

Eric gave his sister a chuckle. He was glad that they had finally mated with one another. But he could see the new over protective nature settling deep within his maker. He knew his Maker was going to be twice as over protective towards Bella. He could tell he was keeping a close eye on Bella.

"So, are we going to the bar tonight. As in all of us?" Pam spoke up an amused look upon her face directed at them.

"Nah, I'm dressed up like a Fangbanger for the hell of it." Bella spoke with heavy sarcasm lacing her words.

Eric seeing the look in his makers eyes motioned everyone to follow him to wait outside for them.

As soon as everyone was out the door, Godric turned Bella around fast and pushed her up against the wall with a low growl of anger. Bella froze as she stared into her mate's dark eyes in shock.

"You are not and will never be a Fangbanger. You are my mate. Do you understand me?" He asked with a growl as he stared into her eyes as he pinned her forcefully against the wall.

Bella blinked and cocked her head to the side, looking into his eyes. His hand was pressed against her collar bone. Not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to hold and keep her in place.

"Do you understand?" He growled darkly his eyes flashing dangerously as he pressed her more into the wall.

"Perfectly." Bella let loose a low purr, that vibrated from her chest.

She knew she was supposed to be getting punished … like being put in her place but she couldn't help but be turned on by being held to the wall be her semi annoyed and angry mate. She felt her arousal heighten and her lower belly heat up with it.

Godric's eyes darkened as he smelt her arousal. Letting loose a low growl, he pushed his body completely against hers, pinning her there to the wall. Before she could blink, he crushed his mouth on to hers, making her moan in pleasure and delight.

Bella gripped his shirt with one hand and wrapped the other around the back of his neck. She pulled him closer and moaned as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and rubbed up against him, making him moan/growl in pleasure.

Pulling back so she could breathe, he looked down at her with a pleased look, her face was flushed, eyes dilated in pleasure. He was right. No matter what kind of punishment he gave her, she found pleasure in it.

"You are not normal, my Mate." He chuckled huskily at her, his body still pressed up against hers.

"Well, I just go with the concept. You can't have pleasure without pain and you can't have pain without pleasure." She gave him a smirk as her eyes flashed as she put her leg down.

Godric laughed at her cheeky remark. Moving, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to the car where the others were waiting. Pam was smirking at what Bella said and so were the other girls. Once inside the cars, they all took off towards Fangtasia with laughs and smiles.

**Few hours later**

Bella was working the door tonight. Though she had a smile upon her lips, she was extremely annoyed and was sorely tempted to punch the next customer in the face. For she had already turned away under age humans and Vampires.

"_Fucking little pricks. Arrrg they will be lucky to escape here with just a fucking scolding. And that fucking Viking wonders why I fucking hate working the door." _Bella thought with a low growl which scared a human as they passed into the bar.

"Hey Izzy. You look annoyed about something." Charlotte spoke with a smile as she joined her side.

"Very. Please tell me you came to keep me company, Lottie." Bella gave her a pleading look as she shot a glare at a human that was complaining.

"Of course Izzy." Charlotte smiled at her but turned and hissed at a vampire as they snorted in disgust. The Vampire turned tail and ran.

"Thank you. I was growing very annoyed with these Vermin and was tempted to start bashing heads in." She spoke cheerfully to her big sister/mother as the customers stiffened at what she said.

"No problem!" She laughed as she saw relieved looks from them.

**Inside**

Godric sat on his throne with a bored look beside Eric who was texting on his phone. He could feel his mate's annoyance as she turned away the underage ones. He had a strong feeling that she was going to end up punching one in the face. He smirked at that, he could tell she had a temper. He relaxed back in his seat as he spotted Charlotte heading for the door to keep Bella company.

"She loves you a lot." Eric spoke up giving him an unnoticeable smile as he continued to mess with his phone.

"I know; just as I love her." Godric returned his smile but had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen.

**Ten Minutes later**

"My Grandmaker, there is someone on the phone for you in My Maker's office." Pam appeared with a small bow of her head.

"Thank you Pam." Godric stood and walked into the back and to the office.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Pam looked at Eric with concern in her eyes as Eric sat up straighter in his seat.

**With Godric**

"This is Godric." He spoke in a calm tone into the phone.

"Godric, good to hear from you again my child." spoke a deep male voice from the other side.

"Matthias." Godric stiffened up fast but remained calm as Pam and Eric came walking in.

"You've been naughty. First the Fellowship then trying to kill yourself by sunlight." Tsked Matthias in a scolding tone towards his child.

"Past is Past." Replied Godric as Pam and Eric stiffened fast feeling something was going to happen from Matthias cold chuckle.

"Not this time. You have to be punished it seems. This is your punishment …."

**Out-Side with Bella**

She stiffened fast as she felt her mate's rage and hatred, flare fast.

"Izzy?" Charlotte gave her a concerned look.

"Watch the door." Bella turned and ran inside.

"_Oh baby. It's time." _Charlotte thought with sadness flashing in her eyes.

Bella hurried towards Eric's office and met up with Serenity. Both went in with concerned looks upon their faces. But both ended up ducking fast as the phone went flying out.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with a deep frown of concern upon her face.

"Bella." Eric sighed, he was torn between his maker and sister.

"Godric?" Bella took a timid step forward as she sensed her mates rage.

"Not now Bella! Go back outside now!" Godric snapped at her but instantly regretted it as hurt flashed across her face and he could feel it as well. But hurt switched over to anger fast as lightening.

"Fuck off! I was only doing what a mate should do for the other! I was only concerned for you! But if you wanna be a fucking prick, then be my fucking guest! Cause I am so outtie!" Bella snarled as her eyes flashed a dark angry red Feral.

She turned and stormed out the door fast pushing past Isabel and Stan, with tears prickling her eyes.

"Who pissed off Spit-fire?" Stan asked as they both entered the office with concerned looks upon their faces.

**With Bella**

She stormed past everyone. She felt hurt in her chest at the way Godric had just snapped at her for no reason. Moving fast, she shoved people out of her way. Making it outside, she ignored Charlotte as she began to walk down the street.

"Izzy?" Charlotte appeared, walking beside her with a frown of concern.

"Fuck him." Bella muttered as she continued to walk down the road.

"Izzy, he didn't mean to. Our males will sometime on accident snap at us when their angered by something other than us." Charlotte explained in a soft and gentle tone, she knew Bella never had a mate before.

"I know. That's why I'm going to Jason's before we both say something we're going to regret." Bella sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, sending love through their bond to Godric but also annoyance.

"Want a lift?" Charlotte smiled as she approved at Bella was doing. She was learning that sometimes mates had to be apart to cooled down.

"Sure Lottie." Bella chuckled but squealed as Peter appeared and lifted her into his arms.

**Back at Fangtasia **

Godric sighed as he felt Bella's forgiveness but could tell she was highly annoyed at him. He knew she would be home in a couple days.

"I can't accept what is going to happen." Eric muttered under his breath knowing shit was going to hit the fan.

"There is no other way around it. But I will keep looking." Godric spoke coldly with cold harsh rage in his eyes at his maker's orders.

"Forgive me." Pam spoke up suddenly receiving confused looks from the others.

"Pamela?" Eric frowned as he stared at his favorite and only child but froze as he saw the raw grief in her bright baby blue eyes.

"You are my Maker and my Grandmaker but if I have to choose a side, I will side with my baby sister/daughter." Pam shook her head and turned and walked back out of the office.

"This isn't going to end well." Isabel snorted and shook her head as Stan agreed whole heartily.

**A week later**

Bella walked into hers and Pam's house after working at Merlotte's for the evening. She paused though as she saw a gorgeous young female vampire, sitting on her couch. She had ebony colored hair and shining beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Eric asked with panic in his dark royal blue eyes.

"I live here stupid Viking. Who is she?" Bella gave him a funny look as she motioned to the female.

"I'm Carla, pleased to meet you." smiled the female with a small bow of her head.

Bella nodded and went to get a glass of water before going back to the living room with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with an arched eyebrow at the female.

Godric and everyone else came walking in the room just as Carla opened her mouth to answer Bells question.

"I'm Godric's mate." Carla smiled happily up to her with happiness shining in her eyes.

* * *

**So what do you all think. Shit is going to hit the fan uh?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.**

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

'CRACK! SHATTER!'

Everyone stared at Bella as she shattered to the glass in her hand. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she was going to lose control over her primal side. This female was trying to take her mate away from her.

"Is this some kind of sick fucking joke?" She asked with shock and anger in her voice and face.

"No. We haven't yet but we will soon." smiled Carla her as the others turned glares onto her as Bella gave a low growl trying to calm her anger.

"Godric is my mate! So, guess again, honey!" Bella hissed her eyes flashing feral with a cold look upon her face.

"You're not a vampire!" scoffed Carla with a look of disgust on her face.

"Silence little girl or I will stake you outside where you will be left for the sun!" Pam bared her fangs as her eyes flashed red, she was close to losing her iron tight control.

""WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bella shouted finally with confused/hurt/angry face towards them.

"Bella, follow me." Godric motioned to their bedroom but Bella pushed past him and into the kitchen. He gave a sigh and followed her quietly.

"Well, start explaining, cause I am so waiting for the story behind this little problem." Bella growled low in her chest at him her eyes flashing.

"She was sent her to be my mate by my maker." He answered her with a soft tone knowing she was pissed.

"Did you happen to tell your maker you now have a mate?" Bella questioned him with sharp tone and arched eyebrow, trying so hard to snap.

Godric stayed silent and that pissed her off even more than she already was.

"You didn't! What? Are you ashamed of me? Of us?" Bella snapped with tears starting to form but she pushed them down for she would not cry in front of him or anybody for that matter.

"Never!" He growled low at her but couldn't blame her for he could feel her emotions.

"Well then, send her back to your maker and tell him or her that you have a mate." Bella started to relax but froze as Godric sighed and hearing several angered hisses from the living room.

"I cannot. It is not that simple, Bella." He shook his head at her with a tired look in his eyes, though he really wanted to drive a stake into his maker's heart right now for causing Bella this much hurt.

"So, what now? Are you going to mate with her too?" Bella yelled crossing her arms over her chest with a frown as she feared what his response would be.

"It's not uncommon for a male to take more than one mate!" He snapped finely losing some of his cool but instantly regretted it and wished he hadn't.

Bella looked as if he had slapped her across her face. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to cry and her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes held rage, betrayal and grief.

"Go back to hell where you belong Godric Brignate!" She croaked out and ran out of the kitchen and to their room. She slammed the door closed behind her so hard the wall rattled.

Godric walked back out to the living room to find several glares directed at him from everyone except Carla, who looked pleased.

Pam was shaking with rage as she bared her fangs at her grand maker and the whore on the couch. She was so close to losing her self control and lunging at the female and ripping out her throat. She could tell the other females felt the same way as her from the looks Carla was receiving.

Eric glanced at his childe in alarm as he saw and felt her rage almost out of control. He was shocked. She had never been as close to losing control as she was now. He hoped the big mouth on the couch kept her mouth shut or not only Pam but the other females and some males were going to jump her and rip her limb from limb.

Godric bit back a sigh and resisted the urge to kill something. He could feel his mate's grief rising to new heights. She was also pissed and becoming a little depressed and filled with self-loathing. He knew that if he went near her now, it would only make matters worse. He had no desire and or was planning to take Carla as his mate. He only wanted one and the one he only wanted, was hurting in their bedroom.

A knock on the door alerted them all.

Pam walked over and answered it. She was shocked to see Sookie, Bill, and Jason. Jason looked ready to cry and Sookie it would seem had already been crying.

"Where's Bella?" Sookie asked with a hoarse voice from crying as she stared into Pam's eyes.

"Her bedroom down the hall." Pam nodded to the hall allowing them to pass her as she shut the door.

"Stay here Bill. This has to come from family." Jason ordered motioning to Victoria silently to keep him here.

"I should come." Bill argued back with a glare but froze as he was forced to sit by as he calls her the red haired bitch from hell.

"Jason's right." Muttered Sookie softly to him as she walked down the hall with Jason on her heels. She knocked lightly and they went in when Bella told them to come in.

"Something is very wrong." Muttered Serenity with a frown upon her face.

"NO!" Bella screamed causing them all to run towards the room.

Eric threw opened the door with the others behind him. They all froze as they saw Bella on her knees in Jason's arms.

"What happened?" Asked Victoria with a concerned look upon her face.

"Lottie, Yoda. Can you book me a flight for Forks, Washington." Whispered out Bella with a wince as she got up and grabbed her phone.

"Sure, Tinker Bell." Nodded Peter with grief inside of his eyes as Charlotte got out her phone and began to call the airlines.

Bella dialed a number on her phone and put it on speaker. It rang six times before someone picked it up.

"This better be fucking good or I am fucking someone up." Snarled a rough female voice from sleep.

"Leah." Bella spoke softly into the phone.

"Bella! Jesus Christ baby girl!" Leah breathed out slightly with panic.

"I know, Lee-Lee. Sookie just told me." Bella croaked out but still refused to cry in front of everyone.

"What are you going to do baby?" Asked Leah with concern lacing her words.

"Only one thing to do Lee-Lee. I am coming home. Expect me by tomorrow evening." Bella replied as she ignored the grief filled looks and Godric's heartbroken look.

"We'll be there to pick you and whoever else comes, up. I love you baby stay safe." Leah spoke into the phone with grief lacing her tone.

"I love you too, give Seth my love." Bella spoke back as they both hung up their phones. She sat there staring at her phone fighting back tears that had welled.

"I'll pack your clothes." Victoria nodded and started to zoom around with Irina helping her fast.

"Can anything else go wrong?" Bella whimpered as she wrapped her arms around herself and Peter picked her up and sat on her bed with her in his lap.

After the packing completed, Charlotte shooed everyone out the door and shut it behind them, so only Bella, Peter, and her resided in the room. Bella was hurting a lot, and she felt as if the hole in her chest opened up again.

**Living room**

"Fix this!" Hissed Pam with a red rim around her bright baby blues.

She was pissed and everyone could tell from what. Eric was on edge, for he could tell his childe was going to snap soon.

Godric wanted to tear something apart. He could feel his mate's pain through their bond. He wanted to comfort her but she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

**Next Day.**

Bella dressed in baggy cargo black pants and a long sleeved dark green top with flat boots. She pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail.

She moved carefully and fast and grabbed her carryon bag since her suit case was in her trunk of her impala. Opening the door to her bedroom, she walked out and came into the living room. The only ones still awake were Godric, Eric, Serenity and the Sparkle vampires.

"Stay safe ok Bella." Serenity hugged her tightly before allowing the other girls to hug her.

The males except Godric and Eric hugged her all at once. Once they let go, Eric pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair and just stood there holding onto her.

"Come back, My Little Valkyrie." He pulled away slowly and moved back from her and sat down.

Bella sighed as she made no promises. She didn't know what to do; only that she had a house to sale and a funeral to plan right now. Looking over, she met Godric's eyes and walked over to him. Bending down, she gently placed a kiss on his lips, then pulled away before he could return it.

Turning fast, she opened the front door which the normal vampires moved back away from. Turning one last time, a lone tear went down her face as she stared into Godric's eyes.

"I have freed you." She whispered before darting out the door and to her car as fast as she could. Hopping in, she started it and sped down the road, a sob slipping past her lips as she heard Godric's roar of anguish and rage.

**At the house**

"What happened?" asked Charlotte in shock at the ancient one on his knees.

"Bella cut their bond somehow. They are no longer mates." whispered Serenity in a sorrow filled tone as a lone blood tear went down her face.

The others held looks of anguish and sorrow upon their faces as Godric continued to roar so loud it shook the house.

Eric stared on in sorrow at was happening to his family.

**With Bella**

She walked to board her plane but froze as she smelled Weres. Turning fast, she gasped as she saw Tray and Alcide with their duffle bags.

"What? You thought you were going to Washington without us?" Smirked Tray with an arched eye brow and Alcide chuckled.

"Thanks." She muttered softly as they bordered the plane and took their seats. Bella sat in between them and leaned back in her seat as she fought back tears. She couldn't believe she had did what she did but she had promised herself that she would never go through what she had gone through with Edward ever again.

Though, she really couldn't believe her father was dead.

"_God. Fate is a bitchin ass whore to me. What did I ever do to her or him." _Bella thought as the plane took off straight for Washington.

"Hey. Get some rest kiddo." Tray nudged her gently with a soft smile upon his face directed to her.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take her. She knew there was going to be hell when she arrived. She just hoped Sam kept Jacob in check or he might just get killed by two actual werewolves and a female wolf-shifter.

She and Leah had become best Friends and like sisters. Both had been scarred by males. Except Bella didn't decide to bat for the same gender like Leah did.

**Few Hours later Around the evening**

"Bella!" Shouted a waving Leah from beside Seth who held a sad happy look upon his face.

Bella ran over with her duffle and the two werewolves followed her steps. She dropped her bag and leaped straight into her sister's awaiting arms.

"Lee-Lee." Bella murmured against her as Leah held her tightly in her arms and nuzzled her neck.

"It'll be okay baby." Leah pulled back and gave the two males a look and guided them to her car with her arm wrapped around Bella as Seth grabbed her duffle bag and wrapped his arm around her as well.

The drive to the house was quite as Bella sat up front and Seth massaged her shoulders for her and Leah drove. Alcide and Tray had been introduced already, same as Lean and Seth.

**At the house**

Bella sighed as she sat down her duffle bag and was suddenly hugged by a group of hot temperature bodies. Soon she was released as Emily gave her a small timid hug and Sam placed his hand on her shoulder before pulling back.

"Good to see you Bella. You look beautiful." Smiled Paul with a soft look for the female who meant a lot to them all.

"Where is…?" Bella looked around with concern and slight fear for the one person besides Godric that could hurt her emotionally.

"He's not here." nodded Embry to her with a sad look in his eyes.

"What the Fuck is she doing here?" snarled an angry male voice with a hint of hatred.

They all froze at the voice.

* * *

**I Sad and tearful to read. There is more to come as they slowly come back together.**

**Oh and Pam Snaps soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Seventeen

Bella turned towards the entrance, sadness in her heart and eyes, as she stared at the one person besides Godric that could kill her emotionally. Her once best friend in the whole world.

"Hey Jacob." Bella spoke with a timid smile upon her face as he glared at her.

"I'll ask again. What the hell is she doing here?" Snarled Jacob as he turned a glare on the others and curled his lip.

"I'm here for my Father's funeral Jacob, and to sale the damn house. So, do us all a fucking favor, Jacob fucking Black, and get off your high horse and quit being a bitch cause that's my job." Bella snapped back with a glare shocking the others. She was getting tired of all this shit.

"Leave Bella! You're the one who left him here all alone!" Spat Jacob coldly as his body shook from rage causing the others to tense fast.

Bella snapped fast. She moved faster than a human, as fast as Pam would have moved. She had Jacob pinned to the wall faster than they could blink. She had him by the throat and off his feet so he now dangled there. Since she was Feral and had Godric's blood running through her veins, she was more stronger than others.

"Let me fucking remind you Jacob Black! My father sent me away not the other way around!," Bella snapped her eyes shifting to dark angry bright red Feral eyes, "But no this isn't about me leaving is it? No, this about me not accepting you as a boyfriend or lover! You are pathetic! Get real. I will never see you that way, ever! I don't even know if I am going to keep seeing you as friend, for this shit!" She hissed baring her sharp canines at him in rage.

"Yeah, you only like dead fuckers!" He croaked out hoarsely as she tightened her grip cutting him off.

"No, YOU FUCKER! If I had accepted and decided to be with you, it would have only shattered my fucking heart beyond repair! Cause hello you fucking dumbass! You fucking shifter wolves fucking imprint!" Bella yelled at him with a snarl as she pulled him back and slammed him back into the wall hard causing it to rattle and him to gasp in pain.

Warm muscular arms wrapped around her middle and pulled on her little.

"Easy there Girlie." Alcide's voice murmured low into her with a soft gentle purr.

Bella released her hold on Jacob, letting him fall to the ground. Alcide pulled her backwards away from him. Her eyes were still Feral and angry as she growled at Jacob. Tray walked forward and picked up Jacob and slammed him into the wall so, hard enough so he yelped in pain again.

"Listen here and listen well pup. That girl is my pack mate. Keep fucking with her and I'll tear you a new one and your fucking alpha wouldn't be able to stop me. I am faster and stronger," Tray growled low as his eyes shifted to wolf form, "You're just a little wolf shifter. Where I am werewolf, a child of the fucking moon. You can't or couldn't beat me." Smirked Tray as he released Jacob and backed up so he now stood in front of Bella protectively.

"Enough Jacob, stop it." Sam ordered as he tensed up fast with a sharp glare directed at Jacob. He could see, from where he stood, that this male werewolf was no one to mess with at all.

"Get out of my home Jacob Black!" Snarled Leah as she shook from rage as she joined Tray's side.

Seth joined Bella's side with his arm wrapped around her as well. He was glaring Jacob as well for insulting and upsetting his other big sister. Bella was growling low at him as he eyes flashed from normal to Feral.

"Fine if you want to accept that outsider and leach lover over me then fine." Spat Jacob as he stormed out the door and down the road.

"Jackass." Muttered Kim under her breath as she shook her head and Jared gave her a smile.

"I need to rest for tomorrow will be a really long day as I have to make funeral arrangements and sell the house." Bella rubbed the back of her neck as she moved away from the guys, her eyes back to normal.

"You're really not going to stay?" Emily frowned at her with a small amount of disapproval in her eyes.

"My place isn't here anymore. It never was and never will be. Plus I have a family to get back to." Bell shook her head at her and walked over to her back pack. She never did get along with Emily that well.

"She's right. As much as it pains me to see my little sister leaving again. She has a new home and another life to get back to." Paul nodded from beside Rachael shocking the others into silence since Paul, besides Leah and Seth, had missed her the most.

Bella turned to face them with sadness and tiredness in her eyes.

"What are you?" asked Sam with an arched eyebrow confusion in her eyes.

"I am what other shifters think twice of before messing with me. I am what makes were tigers go running for the fucking hills. The Fae don't even fuck with me, cause I could end their lives. Most Vampires are timid to want to fuck with me." She grinned showing sharp and deadly canines and her eyes flashing Feral.

"What are you Sissy?" Asked Seth with an excited look as Bella fucked with the other's heads.

"I am a Feral and damn proud of it." Bella nodded her head sharply as Sam gaped at her in shock and pulled Emily back into him more.

She gave a laugh and walked to the guest room. Alcide and Tray were following as they both laughed their asses off at her mind games. They walked into the guest room and saw three beds. Bella sat her stuff down and flopped down on the middle bed with a sigh under her breath. She let sleep take her and was out like a light causing the two male werewolves to chuck softly.

"I'm glad she trusts us enough to sleep in the same room as her." Smiled Alcide as he lay back on his bed.

"You and me both. She certainly does keep you on your toes." Smirked Tray as he laid back and Bella gave a small soft snore and curled up a little more.

**Next Day**

Bella was up and showered and dressed in a soft pair of gray slacks and a nice dark royal blue silk dress shirt with a pair of white pumps and her hair placed into a bun.

Moving with easy footsteps, she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. She saw Leah standing over by stove. She was dressed in dark brown slacks and a pale mint green top and nice heels. She was going with her today to sort out everything with the Funeral home and Real estate agent.

"Morning Bells." Leah smiled at her with a soft look upon her face.

"Mornin Lee-lee." Smiled Bella back to her as she got some coffee and nodded to the three males as they came in, (Tray, Alcide, and Seth.) and sat down and began to eat.

"So funeral home, Real Estate office and I conned the guys into helping us pack up both of the houses." Nodded Leah as she was placing more food onto the table and fixed her own plate.

"Houses?" Bella arched her eyebrow at her with a confused look as she put some fruit on her plate.

"Yes houses Bella. When you leave here and go back to Louisiana, Seth and I will be going back with you. You are our family and we're sick of being here without our sister with us." Nodded Leah giving her a wide smile and a small wink.

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on Sam's face when Lee told him we're are leaving back with you. He nearly blew a vein. He tried to forbid us from going and Leah phased on his ass, starting a big ass fight. Five minutes later she had him pinned by the throat and told him everything he did to her and took from her. And in the end said I qoute 'You shattered my fucking heart and rubbed it in my face every time I had to see you and Emily! You will not take my sister, brother, or life from me'. It was funny shit." Seth hooted with laughter as Leah gave him a smirk and Bella smiled at her.

"Well, the fucker is going to learn. Just because I am a fucking female doesn't give him the rights to tell me what to do. Considering me and Seth are no longer under his Alpha rule." Beamed Leah in pride and laughter resided in her eyes.

"So you're coming back with us?" Alcide showed interest in the were shifter female.

"Yes and no I won't date you. I don't bat for that team anymore. I am more interested in girls." Leah grinned as he looked shocked and Tray choked on his drink.

Bella threw her head back and let loose a loud laugh at them.

**Few Hours later**

Bella groaned as they finally walked out of the Real Estate office and really wanted to rip the real estate officer's throat out.

"_Yep, I have been hanging around Eric and Pam for far too long." _Bella thought with an amused look upon her face but sadness flashed in her eyes at the thought of her brother and sister. She missed them even though she had only been gone for almost two days.

"You ok babe?" Leah stopped and looked at her with an coked eyebrow.

"Yeah." Nodded Bella giving her a reassuring smile but stopped as she heard a familiar voice, that made her groan in horror.

"Bella!"

Turning, she saw Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Eric and Tyler.

"Great. The fucking Peanut Gallery." Leah muttered under her breath causing Bella to throw her an amused look.

"You look good Bella." Smiled Mike to her with lust in his eyes causing Leah to move closer to her, even though Bella could take care of herself.

"Thanks, Mike." Bella gave a forced smile to him.

"I am soo sorry about your dad." Angela gave her a hug and a watery smile.

"Thanks Angela. That means a lot to me." Nodded Bella to her with a real smile, she always did like her.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Asked Jessica with an interested look and gave Leah a nervous look.

"Only until I have everything in order then I am leaving again." Bella nodded with a sorry look as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, I was hoping you would stick around for longer." Mike looked sad and hurt at her leaving again.

"Jesus you sound like a dog awaiting its master. You are soon to be married to Jessica idiot." Snapped Lauren at Mike with a venom filled look directed at him.

"You should remain faithful to your chosen, Michael." Bella glared as she sided with Lauren on this one.

"I am faithful." Snapped mike with a glare and sour look directed at them.

"Whatever. Bells, can we go now?" Leah crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed look directed at Mike and them.

"Sure." nodded Bella with a sigh as she turned to leave.

"Bella, can I come to your father's funeral?" spoke up Lauren shocking the others to where their mouths fell open.

Bella turned and looked at her with confusion.

"He saved me from getting raped last year." answered Lauren to her unasked question.

"You may. It will be held on the Quileute Reservation." Nodded Bella as she softened her look to the younger girl.

"You really are an ok person Bella." Lauren gave her a smile. She had mellowed out ever since she had almost been raped.

"You too." Bella nodded as she turned and walked off with Leah beside her to the car.

Both got in and took off without a word to Bella's house. Once they arrived, the boys minus Jacob were waiting outside for them.

"Well, let's get started." Bella walked in and up to her room, Leah taking off to her father's room.

**Six hours later, back at Leah's house **

They were all sprawled out on the living floor eating pizza and drinking soda. They had packed Bella's whole house and were now resting. Bella had her head on Leah's lap, who was leaning against the couch and Seth had his head Bella's stomach.

The others were all laid out on the floor with their eyes drooping with exhaustion. Soon enough they were all asleep and knocked out from being so tired.

**With Pam and the others**

"I miss Bella." Groaned Victoria as she leaned against the bar with a bored look upon her face.

"We all do Victoria. She'll return as soon as she is done." Laurent spoke with a nod of his head as she hissed at him with a narrowed eyed look.

"Tinker Bell will be back." Reassured Peter with a nod of his head to them.

"Please enlighten us! We all can't be like Merlin." Spat Victoria with an irritated look directed at him.

"Watch it red." He warned with a look in his eyes.

Pam was standing behind Eric as he sat on his throne. She was not all the way under control and was commanded to stay by his side when the bar was open. She had already thrown four humans into walls nearly killing them.

" Hon kommer tillbaka min childe. **(She will be back my childe.)**" Eric reassured her with a small nod of his head.

" För att hora, hade min älskling bättre återgå till mig! **(For the sake of that whore, my baby had better return to me!)**" Pam hissed low and dangerous as she shot Carla a glare, for she was sitting in a booth with her grand maker, who looked cold looking.

" Hon kommer. Minns du inte vidrör hennes, min childe. Min maker grandmaker sände henne här. **(She will. Remember you cannot touch her, my childe. My maker's grandmaker sent her here.)**" Eric turned his royal blue eyes onto her, locking with her bright blue ones that seemed to have a permanent red ring around them, to show the extent of her anger.

" Vi skall se **(We shall see.)**" Growled Pam coldly at him and turned to face the crowd in the bar. She was going to raise hell if her baby didn't return, though she had never or ever wanted children in her life. She couldn't help but see Bella as her baby sister and baby girl. No matter what, Bella was hers.

**With Bella a week later**

Bella was standing in between Seth and Leah.

She was dressed in a knee length flowing black soft skirt. Belled sleeved cropped black top. Soft black 2 and half in. black pumps. Her hair was pulled back with a ruby jeweled clip (Pam gave it to her for a present). No other Jewelry.

Leah grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they lowered her father into the ground. No tears came to her as she stared blankly at the grave. Person after person came over and greeted her, telling her they were so sorry.

"It will be okay." Reassured Seth in her ear as they began to leave the cemetery.

"I know." Bella looked back at him with a forced smile.

She looked ahead again as she felt Tray and Alcide following them closely. They got into Leah's car and drove back to the house. Once there, she grabbed her cell and saw over a hundred messages from Pam and the others. Walking to the room she changed into a knee length flowing white dress. And dialed Pam's number fast and listened as one of Destiny Child's songs played.

"Hey baby. How are you holding up?" Asked Pam voice as soon as she picked up.

"I dunno Pam. We just buried my father." Bell answered with sadness in her voice.

"I am always here for you." Pam spoke with concern and determination in her voice.

"I know and I love you for that." Smiled Bella softly as she slipped on some soft flats.

"When are you coming home?" Pam asked with eagerness in her voice.

"The truth?" Bella asked her with sadness.

"Yes." demanded Pam with a slow drawl in her voice.

"I don't know if I am coming home. I'll call you later bye Pam." Bella whispered back and hung up tears stinging her eyes.

She tossed her phone back on the bed and went for a walk as she fought back tears.

**With Pam **

Pam stared at her phone in shock and with other emotions. Moving fast she crushed it in hand and began to shake from grief/hatred/ and rage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but froze as she caught Carla's scent in the empty bar.

Something inside of her just snapped and she used her speed and appeared in the bar .

"Hey Pam." Smiled Carla but froze as she saw Pam's now pitch black eyes filled with hatred and rage.

"You stupid fucking cunt! You think you can waltz into our happy lives and fuck them up then get away with it?" Pam yelled her fangs bared as she picked up a chair and threw it into the bar.

"I don't know what you mean." Stuttered Carla as she slowly backed away from the enraged older vampire.

"Bullshit you slut! You caused my baby to run and not come back. You caused her so much hurt and grief! You do not belong here!" Pam roared at her with a look of hatred upon her face.

"Bella? She is the one who doesn't belong here! She tried to claim my mate." Yelled Carla at her with an angered face but she jumped as Pam appeared in front of her and picked her up by the throat.

"No! You don't belong here! He was her mate! But you ruined everything! I had the perfect family but you had to come and fuck it all up! You made the most important person to us all leave!" Yelled Pam before she threw Carla across the room and into a wall but putting a good size dent into it.

Carla slowly stood back up but completely froze as Pam stormed towards her with her Pitch Black eyes that even the whites were gone and a murderous look upon her beautiful features.

**With Eric Two minutes away from Fangtasia**

He swerved the car and gasped.

"Eric?" Godric frowned at him in concern.

"Something's wrong with Pam." He spoke as he slammed his foot on the gas and sped passed all the cars.

Once at Fangtasia, Eric hopped out of his car with Godric and he slammed open the front door. Both were in shock at what they saw. The place was completely trashed tables broken walls with holes and dents. Hearing a whimper of pain they turned their heads and were frozen in shock Pam stood over a very wounded Carla who was laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Pamela!" Godric called out to her but they were floored as she turned her pitch black eyes onto them and hissed.

"Get away from her!" Ordered Eric for once not in a laughing mood.

"She will pay." Snarled Pam and before they could do a thing she raised her hand which was holding a broken table leg and slammed it into Carla's heart.

Carla screamed in agony as she died and became a pool of vampire parts and more blood.

Pam turned to them and crouched with a snarled at them. Eric reacted fast and pinned his childe to the ground sitting on top of her and holding her hands above her head. She snarled and struggled in his hold and Eric had to use most of his strength to hold her in place.

Eric stared down at her with shock. He, for once in his life, was scared. Scared of losing her and scared of her. She was completely out of it and looked insane.

"Pamela, as your maker, I command you to knock it off and come back." Eric for once in a very long time used his maker power over her.

Pam froze and her eyes went back to normal. She stared up at Eric with confusion written on her face and in her eyes.

"Are you back to normal?" Eric asked with concern in his eyes for his childe.

"Yes! Now get off me, you big oversized Viking! You're going to ruin my new outfit!" Pam glared at him with a small growl.

Eric got off of Pam with a sigh and looked around his now thrashed bar and the mess that was once Carla.

"What happen to the bar?" Pam frowned in shock and disgust at everything as Godric joined their sides.

"You don't remember anything?" Godric gave a concerned look as she arched an eyebrow.

"No." Pam shook her head at them with a deeper frown.

"What do you remember?" Eric asked her with caution in his voice.

"Hmm, I was talking to Bella….."

**With Bella**

She jumped off the couch with concern in her eyes. She felt something was wrong with Pam and Eric. Dread filled her heart as she felt something big was going to happen.

"Bella?" Seth stood in concern for her as well as the others.

"I need to go back now." Bella nodded as she ran to the room and tossed her stuff in her bag.

Alcide and Tray quickly gathered their stuff fast and Bella hurried out the door. Pausing as she saw Leah and Seth holding their own duffle bags.

"What? Let's go already." Leah grinned at her with an amused look upon her face.

"Now." Bella ordered as she got into the driver seat.

Once they were in, Bella slammed her foot on the gas and sped down the road to the airport as she fast as she could.

Five hours later they boarded a plane and were almost back to Louisiana. Bella couldn't sit still at all. She felt worry and fear inside her heart and her stomach was curling and un curling. She hoped that she was wrong and everything was okay back home.

**With Eric and the rest**

Eric sighed as they were almost done cleaning up the place.

"I am sorry Eric, I just snapped." Pam bowed her head to her maker in grief that she had disappointed him.

"It will be fine Pam." Eric reassured her with a soft look upon his face.

"I don't think so Viking." Growled a cold male voice as a male vampire walked in.

He had shoulder length black hair bright red eyes. Pale skin with perfectly cut face and a perfect build. He stood at 5'9 and wore all black as he approached them and didn't make a sound as he walked. He also held a sword on his back.

"Matthias." Godric was now beside Eric with an over protective look upon his face.

"Hello my childe. I wish this was a good visit but I am only here cause I felt Carla die." Matthias shook his head at him with fake sadness in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked as he saw Pam tense but show no fear upon her face or scent or eyes.

"Well, the only thing that must be done. Your childe's life for my own. Fair trade." Matthias's drew his sword with an arched eyebrow as Godric moved in front of them both.

"You will not touch either of them." Growled Godric with a cold look upon his face as he stared at his maker.

"I command you to move aside and to not interfere with this." Matthias smirked as Godric was forced aside and was struggling against the command.

He walked forward and grabbed Eric who had stood and tossed him aside. Pam stood her ground and did not show fear even though she was terrified to death so to speak. He raised his sword to behead her but was shocked for when he brought it down another sword collided with his.

Matthias turned his head locking his bright red eyes with pissed off midnight blue ones.

"Do not ever threaten my Childe." Eric snarled as he shoved him backwards and took up a stance he hadn't used in nearly a thousand years.

"The Viking wants to play, huh?" Mused Matthias as he charged at him.

Both blades collided and created sparks. Eric used his strength as a vampire and as a Viking to hold his own since Matthias was nearly five thousand years old.

Both fought hard and wounded the other. The bar was a bigger mess.

Godric was struggling against his makers command as was Pam, for Eric had ordered her to stay put on and not move a single finger.

**Ten minutes**

Eric grunted as he was thrown to the ground and his sword skidded away from him. He stared up at Matthias without fear and bared his fangs at him in hatred and rage.

Matthias raised his sword up high to plunge it in Eric's chest to kill him. But he froze and gasped. Looking down shock filled him as he saw half of Eric's sword's blade sticking out of his chest. His blood pouring down his shirt and onto the floor. The blade twisted and he gave a roar as he exploded. Blood went everywhere.

Eric was shocked as he saw Bella standing there holding his sword with Matthias' blood soaking her clothes and splattering her skin. She was wide eyed and shaking completely.

"He was going to kill you." She whispered and dropped the sword making it clatter to the ground.

She fell to her knees and had tears streaming down her face. Eric moved fast and wrapped his arms around her. He released Pam, and she came speeding over and hugged Bella from the back.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked softly to his baby sister.

"I felt something was wrong with you and Pam and came home." She answered as Eric released her and Pam pulled Bella into her lap and cradled her to her chest.

Pam held her tighter to her and purred to calm her down. She looked up as Tray and Alcide came walking in with two Were shifters behind them. They were giving Bella concerned looks.

Godric could now move but he stayed rooted and looked at Bella in shock. She had just killed a nearly five thousand year old vampire with a Viking sword. He was glad she was back though. Maybe now he could right things again between them. He didn't blame her for what she did, he deserved all of it. He was glad Matthias was dead and proud Bella was the one to do it.

"Wow this is one hell of a welcome." Muttered Leah in a dry tone receiving amused looks from the others and a dry chuckle from Bella, and a amused look from Pam.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Eighteen

Bella sighed as she cleaned up Pam's kitchen from making dinner for the ones that ate. Though she had to smile, cause Leah had imprinted on Pam just two nights after they had been back in Louisiana. Pam had refused to leave her side for a week, went as far as to even move her into her own room temporarily.

She couldn't bring herself to go back into her and Godric's room. Though she avoided him as much as she could and made up excuses not to talk to him or be alone with him. Her heart hurt like hell and she didn't know what to do anymore.

One thing she was shocked about was that she found out the male vampire she had killed was Godric's maker and that he was nearly five thousand years old. She has winced at him being Godric's maker.

"_Oh, fuck. He must hate me now for killing his maker." _Bella thought with a wince as she wiped up the counter and put dishes in the dish washer. It caused her a lot of grief knowing that he might hate her for killing his maker.

"Hey you ok Tinker Bell?" Asked Peter walking with an arched eyebrow at her. But he was relieved she had forgiven him and Charlotte for knowing what was going to happen. She had told him it was out of their hands now.

"Yeah. It's good to be back though." Bella gave him a smile as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. She had been back a month now and next week was Halloween.

"You know he is sorry right?" Peter leaned against the wall and watched her. Both were so alike and much like twins, that they knew when the other was in distress and when the other was upset. They just knew what the other was feeling. Though he had gotten a laugh in when she threw Felicia into a wall after she had called her Morgana LaFay. She had pitched a fit and refused to talk to anyone for three whole days with him being the only exception.

"Hmm, well he is going to have tell me himself." Bella looked into his eyes with a small sigh.

"He would if you would quick avoiding him." Pointed out Peter as Bella gave a blush towards him.

"Point taken." She muttered and threw a towel at him as he laughed at her.

Bella sighed and shook her head but walked to the door as the door bell rang. Opening it, she was surprised to see a man with flowers.

"Miss Swan?" The man asked with a frown upon his face.

"Yes." She nodded as Peter walked up behind her with a quirked eyebrow at the Freesias in the male's hands.

"These are for you." He handed them to her, made her sigh and walked off back to his truck.

Bella closed the door and sat the vase on the table and picked up the card. And read aloud.

_**"Dear Bella,**_

_**Know that I love you with all my heart and will continue to do so till the end of time. I would never hurt you like he did.**_

_**Please my love, give me a second chance. You are my eternity.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**With all my love and undead heart,**_

_**E. M."**_

She frowned and looked at the flowers.

"Tink?" Peter raised his eyebrow at her in confusion.

Bella's eyes widen before she growled and picked up the flowers looked them over closely and growled again in anger.

"That Fucker just doesn't know when to fucking stop does he." She hissed as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hey who are they from?" asked Pater now in full protector mode.

"E.M. Edward fucking Masen Aka Edward Cullen." She hissed low and cold with a suddenly dangerous glint entered her eyes.

"You thinking what I am thinking Tinker Bell." Smirked Peter as he looked at the flowers.

"Defiantly dear twin of mine." Bella purred out like chocolate as he gained a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Let's change." He nodded to and zoomed to his room with Bella following since they kept all their gear in there knowing Charlotte wouldn't throw it away or tell the big Viking or anyone else.

Peter changed into a pair of black baggy cargo pants with flat black combat boots. Tight black turtle neck with a black binnie on top of his head along with two black lines on each cheek. Black leather fingerless gloves.

Bella wore a black tight stretchy soft clothed long sleeved outfit. A thin back belt around her waist and with knee length black flat sewed up combat boots. Hair was placed in a high pony tail and braided down. She had two black painted stripes on each cheek. Elbow length leather gloves so, she wouldn't leave any finger prints.

"Ready, Black Widow?" Smirked Peter using her code name.

"Ready, Spider." Smirked Bell back using his own code name.

Both zoomed out of the house and towards the Cullen's house. Once there, they laid in the grass so as not to be seen. They watched as Bella texted the Cullens, telling them to meet her at the diner in the next town over and only to bring two cars. She used a cell phone that she was going to destroy after they left.

They stayed silent as they watched them leave with smiles as they pulled out in Esme's and Carlisle's car and went down the road. Bella smashed the phone and Peter turned it into nothing but sand like material with his strength.

Moving fast, they ran to the house and Bella picked the lock easily.

"Which room do we get?" Spoke up a soft female voice from behind them making them turn fast and gape as the saw Serenity and Pam dressed in all black with their own duffle bag.

"Rosalie's." Smirked Bella at her sister and mother with glee that they were helping them.

'Let's get this party started." Grinned Peter as he zoomed towards Alice's and Jasper's room.

Bella took off to Edward's room. She was going to have some fucking fun with it.

**Four Hours Later**

They were all done and were trying not to laugh as they fucked up the whole house.

"You two get back to Fangtasia. You don't want to be anywhere near here with what we're doing next." Bella ordered the two Females as they nodded and took off fast.

Once they were gone, Bella was yanked down by Peter as the Cullens pulled up to the house. They entered and the two had counted quietly before screams hit the air.

"Now Black Widow." Ordered Peter with a grin as he handed her a device with a big red button.

Bella grinned and pressed the button. Explosions happened fast as the Cullens Vehicles were blown up fast but was shocked as the garage was blown up and the house caught fire.

"How much did you use Spider?" Bella gave him a wide eyed look as the Cullens ran out of the house.

"Umm, more than I should have." Peter gave her a wide look both looking to the Cullens and then back at each other.

"Run." They chorused fast.

Both took off like the devil himself was after them till Peter picked her up and ran faster than ever back to the house with a horrified look. Back at the house, they didn't care and both hopped in the shower together and began washing all evidence off the other not caring they were nude. In front of each other.

Once done, Bella wrapped a towel around her body and ran to Pam's room to get dressed fast.

Thirty minutes later both were dressed and ready to go to Fangtasia.

Bella was dressed in a mid thigh pure white dress that was tight on her top half and flowing freely around her long creamy well toned legs 2 and half in. open toe high heeled pumps. It gave her a nice cleavage. Her hair was hanging down in small curls with light make-up. She looked the picture perfect innocent.

Peter was dressed in a dark pair of baggy cargo pants with a dark green muscled t-shirt and black sneakers.

"Come on." Bella slid into her car as Peter hopped into the passenger seat.

She sped off down the road and hurried to Fangtasia. Once there, they parked next to Eric's car and got out. They walked to the front door and were let in without a cause. They were inside the club and moved with ease through the dancers and headed to the bar.

"Hey sweets." Irina smiled as she sat down some soda in front of her and some true blood in front of Peter.

"Hey Irina." Bella smiled brightly at her as she drank her soda. She glanced around and looked to the stage and didn't see Eric. Making a quick decision she walked up to the throne and sat down on it.

The others gave quite laughs at her with small shakes of their heads.

Fangbangers and Vampires alike were debating on offering themselves to her. Some had approached her but didn't lay a hand on her with Peter now standing behind her with Laurent on the other side.

"This is fun. I don't see why Eric bitches." Grinned Bella as she leaned back more into her seat and scanned over the crowd.

"They touch me but won't touch you." Eric replied as he appeared beside her in Godric's seat with a small smirk upon his lips.

"Hmm." Bella gave him a smile and a small laugh as she looked back out at the crowd.

**With Pam**

"That's it," She muttered as she saw Godric leaning against the bar with a cold look but would sometimes look up at Bella who was sitting on Eric's throne. Moving fast, she appeared beside him and motioned him to follow her to the stage, "You want her back sing this." Pam showed him a song on the machine.

"Pamela." Godric glared at her with a huge warning.

"She's right. That's Bella's favorite song. We're tired of you two being hurt cause of the other. Now sing." Leah appeared with a sharp glare directed at him as well.

"Fine. Eric knows how to pick them." Godric gave his grandchilde a fond smile and nodded to her mate.

"Move." Leah spoke softly as Pam walked on stage.

"Listen up!," Barked Pam catching everyone's attention but Bella ignored her knowing she was causing trouble.

"What is she planning?" Frowned Eric at his childe in confusion and concern.

"This next song is not hard rock or demented. It's a country song, so if you don't like it get the fuck out." She spoke glaring at everyone with a huge warning, "This song is dedicated to Isabella Swan song by the one person who loves her more than anything." She finished and walked off stage as all the lights dimmed down except one on the stage.

The music picked up and a perfect male voice began to sing shocking them all.

**(Dancin' in the dark Middle of the night**

**Takin' your heart And holdin' it tight**

**Emotional touch Touchin' my skin**

**And askin' you to do What you've been doing all over again.)**

Bella snapped her head towards the stage. She was shocked, Godric was standing on stage singing to her. He was looking directly at her with love in his eyes.

**(Oh it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go.)**

His voice was like liquid honey. Smooth and perfect to her ears. She never once took her eyes off of him. Her heart was beating fast and she knew it was helpless to look away from the man (vampire) she loved with all her heart.

She could feel Eric staring at her. He was in shock that his maker was singing.

"_He must really love her." _Eric thought with a floored look upon his face but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he saw the soft loving look on Bella's face towards Godric.

**(It's your love It just does something to me**

**It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under Oh it's your love.**

**Better than I was More than I am**

**And all of this happened By takin' your hand**

**And who I am now Is who I wanted to be**

**And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free.)**

Bella Stood and began walking towards the stage. Everything was still dark but with her Feral eyesight she could see everything crystal clear.

She saw Godric jump down and begin walking towards her with a small smile upon his face.

They both met in the middle in the dance with the only light shining on them as he continued to sing as he slowly put his hand on her cheek.

**(Oh it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in**

**And if you asked me why I changed All I gotta do is say your sweet 's your love It just does something to me**

**It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under Oh it's your love.**

**Oh, Baby Oh…Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go.)**

She was frozen in shock as he knelt on one knee and grasped her hand in his own and continued to look into her tear filled eyes.

Bella didn't move and as she felt so much love coming from him. It was shining in his eyes as he sang to her.

**(It's your love It just does something to me**

**It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under Oh it's your love.**

**It's Your Love,**

**It's Your Love.)**

**(It's Your Love Lyrics Artist(Band):Tim McGraw)**

The background music didn't stop as he paused and pulled out an old looking well taken care of box.

Bella froze as she saw him open it. Inside was a beautiful old ring. It held a sapphire blue diamond in the middle with blood red diamonds surrounding it. The Sapphire had strange makings done in gold in it.

'It belong to mother," He whispered so only she heard those words, "Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the greatest honor in my long life and become my wife and mate forever?" He asked out loud causing gasps of pure shock and awe.

Bella was floored as she released one lone tear.

"Yes." She spoke with a watery smile as he slipped the ring on her.

He stood and swung her around in a circle and held her close to him.

" Îmi pare rău de dragoste. te rog să mă ierţi. Am vrut niciodată să vă provoca orice durere **(I am sorry love. Please forgive me. I never meant to cause you any pain.)**" He spoke gazing down into her milk honey brown eyes.

" Am iartă-le. Haideţi să lăsăm în trecut. Chiar acum, suntem împreună şi fericit. **(I forgive you. Let's leave it in the past. Right now, we're together and happy.)**" Bella smiled up to him and nuzzled his chin.

" Te iubesc. **(I love you.)**" He brushed his lips across her own.

" Şi eu te iubesc. **(And I love you.)**" She kissed him harder on the mouth, moaning as he returned it full force. It had been too long for the both of them.

All around them the whole bar was cheering as Pam turned the lights back on with a full blown grin upon her face.

Eric was grinning from ear to ear at the two. He was relieved that they back together again.

**Two hours Later**

"Well, I am glad Pam got you two together or I would have been forced to go with my idea." Eric grinned from his throne as Godric was sitting on his with Bella right on his lap.

Both had not stopped having contact once since back together. They refused to be separated from one another and stuck close.

"Oh?" Bella arched her eyebrow at him with a frown upon her face.

"I was going to lock you both in a room with a heavy silver steeled door with only a small slot for food and true Bloods." He grinned as Bella's mouth fell open in shock at him.

Godric laughed at his child and pulled Bella closer to him placing a kiss on her exposed neck. She sighed and leaned into him with a contented look.

"Excuse me but the Cullens and the police our outside wanting to talk to Bella." Felicia appeared with a concerned look upon her face.

Peter froze as Bella gained an "oh shit" look on her face and shot him a glare. She quickly stood from Godric's hold.

"You're coming with me Yoda." Bella growled low at him with glare to match her tone.

"Bella and Peter, what have you both done now?" Eric stood with a glare at them both as both gained innocent looks.

"Innocent." Bella muttered under her breath then heaved a sigh, "Come Yoda." she nudged her twin with a nod.

They walked outside with the others following fast behind them. Andy Bellefleur along with sheriff Dearborn were outside with the Cullen's.

'Hiya, Detective Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborn. What may I help you with tonight?" Bella gave a sweet smile, her eyes holding wonder and confusion.

"Sorry to disturb you Bella but we have to ask you some questions." Bud gave the young girl a small smile as she looked even more confused.

"I'll try and answer to the best of my abilities. You guys know I am always happy to help." Bella nodded with a small laugh to them gaining smiles from them.

"We know Bella." Grinned Andy with a nod of his head to her.

"Where were you a few hours ago?" Asked Bud with a serious look upon his face.

"Umm," Bella hummed and placed a finger to her chin with an innocent look upon her face, "Oh, yes I was at home, where I live with Miss Pamela now since what happened to Gran's house. I was visiting with my twin brother who I had just found since we were separated at birth." Bella looked a little down with a sad look upon her face.

"Who's your twin, Bella?" Asked Bud in a soothing tone to the slowly getting upset female.

"Me." Peter walked to Bella's side and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What's your name son?" Asked Bud with a slow smile as he could tell he cared a great deal about Bella.

"Peter Whitlock, sir. Bella has told me a lot about you two. I must say I was relieved to hear this area had such outstanding law enforcement." Peter smiled with honesty in his face and voice making the two puff up with pride.

"You really can't tell me that you actually believe them?" Rosalie yelled in anger with hatred shining in her eyes.

"You saw the text that she sent to us." Accused Alice with a glare upon her face directed to the two of them.

"Yes we did. Bella can I please see your phone?" Andy glared at the two girls before giving a shocked Bella a soft smile.

"Sure Detective Bellefleur." Bella held out her cell phone to him with a confused look upon her face.

"There's nothing in here. The last call was made awhile ago." Andy gave an annoyed look to his partner.

"This is bullshit!" Yelled Edward with a dark look upon his face.

"Edward, please. I didn't do anything. You know how much your anger frightens me." Bella whimpered and flinched back into Peter's arms.

"Wait! You're Edward Cullen?" Peter glared at him gaining the two cops attention, "You're only doing this cause Bella doesn't wanna take you back, after you broke her apart inside." Accused Peter with a glare.

"You two dated, Bella?" Andy suddenly tensed up fast.

Bella nibbled on her bottom lip and looked scared.

"Bella, you gotta be honest." Bud reminded her with a soft look.

"Yes we dated. But I ran from him. He was too controlling. Always telling me what I could and couldn't do. He forbid me from going to see my best friend. I was so scared and when I tried to tell his family they all called me a liar and said he was their golden boy and could do no wrong. He was trying to force me to marry him at eighteen for god sakes." Bella let loose a small sob and buried her face into Peter's chest hiding her small smile.

"Can we stop this? It's upsetting my sister." Peter asked as he rocked back and forth trying to hush a sobbing Bella.

"Yes we're through here." Bud nodded and turned a glare onto the shocked Cullens.

"You all are in some serious trouble here. In the state of Louisiana and the town of Bon Temps we take care of our own. You all are not permitted to go near Isabella Marie Swan." Growled Andy with an over protective look upon his face.

The Cullens were forced to leave with loud protests and Peter guided Bella to Eric's office. Their loved ones were looking at them in shock.

"Bella?" Frowned Isabel at her in concern.

Bella pulled back laughing hard with a few tears going down her face.

"We are soo good, Yoda." Bella raised her hand for a high five.

"Damn straight Tinker Bell." Peter high fived her with a huge shit-eating grin upon his face.

"You both are fucking insane in the heads." Stan shook his head at them with a small chuckle.

"You both are good. You almost had me fucking convinced." Leah muttered shaking her head at them with an amused look.

"It'll teach the fucker to think twice before giving me any more fucking flowers." Bella gave a proud smile as she looked at them.

"You two are going to cause me to build an early grave." Eric rubbed a hand across his face with a small glare as both laughed at him.

"I am more interested in what they did? Along with Serenity and Pam who went missing a few hours ago." Godric spoke up crossing his arms over his chest as Bella and the other three grinned huge.

"Well, you see we kind of…"

**An hour later**

The others were gaping at them both in shock.

"Someone please remind me to not piss them off." Irina spoke up with a wide eyed look at the very pleased looks the four held.

"Hey Yoda is the one who went fucking explosives happy." Bella pointed at Peter who grinned and shrugged at them.

"Question?" Eric raised his eyebrow at them, "Where the fuck did you get explosives in the first place?" He asked with a look of horror and amusement on his face.

"Awe, you wouldn't want us to kiss and tell would you?" Bella mocked with a glint in her eyes that said 'I'll never tell even under torture'."

"You four are going to fucking be more trouble than your worth." Sighed Eric as he shook his head making them laugh harder than before.

**At home finally**

Bella was back in her room and was putting away most of her clothes. She was humming under her breath a little. She didn't see Godric until she felt him wrap his arms around her. He moved her hair away from her neck and gently kissed it.

She leaned back into him and sighed in content to be in his arms once again. Both stayed that way for a few minutes just happy to have the other with them.

Bella turned and kissed him on the mouth and moaned as he deepened it. She loved his taste and arched into him with a low purr as he gently pulled her dress off her, so she only was standing there in her lacy bra and underwear.

She watched as he pulled off his own clothes and pulled her to the bed so both laid down wrapped in the other's arms. She gained a mischievous look in her eyes and began running her nose up and down his neck with a seductive low purr causing him to shiver and growl in warning.

Bella didn't stop and leaned down and began kissing his should before licking and nipping his tattoo. Before she could blink he was on top of her and with a small growl. His eyes were dark and filled with lust and suppressed desire. He hadn't touched anyone for sex of blood and stuck to True Bloods only.

He was hungry for her body and blood and from the look in her eyes she wanted him now too.

He pulled her underwear off as well as his before sucking and nipping her neck harshly and pressed his pelvis against her own cause her to moan and arch into him.

"Godric." She breathed with a voice thick with desire as his eyes flashed and darkened darkly with lust and love.

"Bella." He spoke into her ear darkly sending shivers up and down her spine, "This is forever. No one will ever come between us again. I will slaughter anyone that tries to take you from me." He locked his eyes with her and saw love and trust shining in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and claim me now!" She ordered with a glare and a small smirk upon her face.

Godric smirked before pulling back and slamming all the way into her hard and rough. Bella arched her back screaming loud and clear as he kept thrusting into her harshly.

"You belong to me. Say it." He snarled in her ear as he wrapped her legs around his waist and moved faster in her.

"I belong to you." She moaned and thrashed beneath him in pleasure and pain not caring about the pain. All she wanted was to be claimed by her mate.

"Fuck! Harder!" Bella screamed clawing his back with her sharp nails drawing blood but neither cared.

"As you wish." He smirked darkly and started to use his vampire speed. He looked down at her and saw her face flushed and eyes dark and glassy with desire and pleasure and she met him thrust for thrust.

She threw her head back baring her throat and screamed so loud it echoed off the walls. Godric bit into her neck and began drinking deeply taking more than last time to solidify the bond between them, to where no one could separate them. Bella screamed again as another orgasm hit her when he bit her.

Godric pulled back and kept thrusting and brought up her head to his neck. Bella growled and bit him hard taking as much as blood as he did from her. He roared his release and it shook the entire room and probably the house as well.

Once done with drinking, Bella pulled back and licked the bite clean as it healed over. Godric stayed within her and laid down on top her burying his face into her neck and purred as he felt their new bond. He could feel and hear her purr as she felt it too.

"Godric." She whispered causing him to pull up his head and lock his eyes with hers as she licked his blood off her lips and he licked his own clean as well.

"This is forever. No one can come between us or break the bond. You are mine." He nodded answering her unasked question.

"I like the sound of that. Us together forever." Bella smiled up to him and gave a small yawn.

Godric went to pull back and lay beside her but raised an eyebrow as she pulled him back on top her and snuggled under him. Both were still connected since he had not pulled out of her.

"Stay. I like your weight on top of me." She muttered sleepily and snuggled deeper under him as if seeking protection and love.

"As you wish." He smiled softly and laid his full weight on top of her and buried his nose into her hair as she nuzzled his neck and purred as she fell asleep. Godric closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

**Else Where**

"Finally, that idiot has claimed her the right way. Now, when to visit to make sure no more harm comes to her." mused a silky dark female voice.

"Overprotective as usual, my love." purred a husky male voice back to her.

"You know it." laughed the female with great amusement and a dark look in her eyes.

* * *

**Hey here is a challenge for anyone listening.**

**I wrote and Stan and Sookie one-shot a while back and from what I have seen it is the only one.**

**Now I will dedicate a chapter to the first person who writes me a Stan and Sookie Story or One-shot and posts it.**

**Let's see if your all brave enough to do the challenge?**


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Nineteen

"Bella, hurry your Fairy ass up!" Peter banged on her door for her to hurry and finish getting dressed.

Both had taken off early in the morning to go and get their costumes finished. They had left a note for everyone, telling them they were going out for the day and would meet them all at Fangtasia.

Peter was going as Yoda from Star Wars. He had his hair combed back and was wearing a tan tunic with long sleeves and a brown belt around his waist with sandal shoes. He had a mask as well that he could wear but decided not to.

Bella's door opened and his mouth nearly hit the floor.

She was wearing a mid-thigh strapless dress that was tight to her waist but flowed around her legs gently and softly. The top part started out as a light lime green color and slowly darkened as the dress went on to the bottom was a dark forest green color. She had on dark green flats with light green balls on the top of them.

On her back were a pair of see through glitter sparkling green Fairy wings. She had light shimmering edible glitter covering her arms, chest, legs and face. Dark glitter green eye-shadow with blood red lip stain. Her eyes sparkled and her body shimmered beautifully.

Her hair was hanging down her back in baby curls with glitter in it as was. Though she had two jeweled clips on either side of her head holding her hair back from her face.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked doing a little twirl for him with a nervous look upon her face.

"Fucking beautiful Tinker Bell. Your mate is going to have to stick beside your little ass all night long, cause you're going to have males hitting on to your ass." He grinned at her as she gently traced the mark on her left bicep.

"Thanks Yoda. You look good as well." Bella blushed a little as he laughed and guided her out of the room and out of the house and into the car.

Peter drove fast to the bar with a shit-eating grin upon his face. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces as they saw Bella.

With no more time wasted, he parked beside Eric's car and helped Bella out. Both smiled as they approached Felicia who had door duty tonight. Her mouth fell open as she spotted them especially Bella's outfit.

"Go on in." She nodded with a floored look as both passed her and into the bar.

**Inside **

"I wonder when they're going to get here." Sighed Pam as she was dressed up in her normal clothes. Containing a pale pastel pink top and with light gray slacks and her favorite pumps. Her hair was falling around her shoulders gently.

"They'll be here soon enough. Though I am filled with curiosity as to what Bella is coming dressed as." Eric mused in his throne with a thoughtful look.

He was dressed in gold and silver armor with a gold leaf crown on his head. He had a sword and his hair was combed back perfectly. He was dressed up as Apollo, the Greek god but he had refused to wear a tunic saying 'There was no way in hell or heaven he was wearing a dress'.

"Chill Viking." Serenity rolled her eyes at him with an amused smile upon her lips.

She wore a leather back vest with a clothed skirt and armor with a pair of lace up boots. Her boots held two scythes and she had a sword on her back with a leather band hold her hair back. She came as an Amazon.

"She's here. I can feel her, she just entered the bar." Godric spoke with a nod of his head.

He was wearing leather black pants with leather black boots. He had a clothed vest one with some armor and a sword at his side. He had forgone the hat though and came as a pirate. He had two leather wrist cuffs from his elbows to his wrists.

They all glanced up as the crowd started to part and gasps were heard. Bella came walking towards them. Shimmering like a firefly with a soft smile upon her lips. Her glitter made her look enthralling and divine. Her eyes sparkled and were lit up as she came walking up to them with Peter right behind her smirking and glaring at any males that tried to reach out for her.

"Well, she certainly knows how to become the life of a party." Breathed out Serenity in shock as the others of their group joined them with shocked looks as Bella's outfit.

"Hey guys." Bella smiled as she stopped in front of them.

"You look perfect as a fairy." Smiled Charlotte, who came as an Angel, at her as she went into Peter's arms.

Eric looked his baby sister over carefully but froze as he saw the marking on her neck like a necklace and around her left arm. His mouth fell completely open in shock as he recognized them.

"What the hell …. You …. How….. When?" He sputtered out in shock to her.

"Today." she chirped and ran a finger over the one by her neck.

The others noticed and were in shock at seeing them on her.

Godric was frozen as he saw the markings on around her left bicep and up near her neck like a necklace. She had gotten two of his tattoos tattooed on her body. He felt desire and lust surge through him at what she was telling the others. She was stating that she was his and no one else's and to literally fuck off. It was taking all of his will power to not just drag her off somewhere or throw her onto table and mount her in front of everyone.

"They look perfect on you." Smirked Irina with an approving nod of her head at why she did it.

"So, does everyone here like my costume?" Bella asked with an innocent look upon her face as she looked at them. She gave a slow smooth twirl for them causing her skirt to swirl around her legs.

"You look breath taking. I love it" Smiled Serenity to her with a nod of her head to her as well.

"It looks good." Eric smiled as she saw the look in his Maker's eyes at the tattoos on her.

He had a feeling that his office was going to be put to use very shortly.

Bella smiled and leaned over to Godric and kissed him softly. She could feel the emotions he was putting off and it pleased her to no end to have him feel like that towards her. His hand came up and cupped the back of the neck and he kissed her back just as hard. She let loose a tiny moan and moved to sit in his lap as his arms wrapped around her securely.

Pulling back, she gave a breathless smile to him before glancing at the others that were smiling or smirking as Godric held her close to his body. He seemed to be shooting glares at all the males that weren't like family to her.

She leaned slightly back into her mate and looked over the crowd which had gone back to what they were doing though some still shot her desire filled and lust filled looks. She ignored them and played with Godric's hand while humming a little ignoring the others

**Ten minutes later.**

"Bella come dance with me?" asked Irina with a smile to the female as she stood up with Serenity following them as well to the dance.

All three danced together smoothly and smiled as a new song came on.

"So, nice new tattoos." Smiled Serenity as she spun her then put her back in the middle.

"Yeah, well I couldn't find a collar and didn't want to have one made so I picked the next best thing." She grinned with an impish smile upon her face towards them.

"Only you Bella." Laughed Irina with a smile upon her own face as she dipped Bella and brought her back up.

"The truth." Bella grinned as she twirled on her own and swayed her hips to the beat.

"Godric is truly a lucky male to have you." Smiled Serenity to her with a nod of her head towards the throne.

"I am lucky as well to have found him." Bella's smile turned soft and loving as all three of them continued to dance together with one another.

About four songs later Bella felt strong cold gentle arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and let him pull her close to him and laughed softly as he spun her and pulled her back so her front was facing his. She looked up into his eyes with a smile as he nuzzled her cheek gently and pulled her even closer.

He lifted one finger and gently and lightly traced the tattoo on her left bicep with a soft look in his eyes.

"_Bella! Godric! I need you both to come with us to my office. The Cullens are on their way to speak with us." _

Eric called to them through the mental link.

Godric grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the office. They saw the others had arrived as well.

"They'll be here any minute." Nodded Pam with a disgusted look upon her face as she motioned for them to sit somewhere. Leah was beside her dressed as a Vampire for Halloween.

Godric sat on the couch and pulled Bella into his lap who just sighed and buried her face into his neck and let her hair cover her so they couldn't see her face.

"Speak." Eric ordered to the Cullens as they walked into Eric's office.

"We wish to speak with Bella." Esme spoke with a nod of her head as she looked at her in Godric's lap.

"She doesn't wish to speak with you." Eric spoke with arched eyebrow at them and a cold look.

"We wish to speak with her alone, please." Pleaded Alice with her puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Out of the damn question." Godric spoke shocking them as he growled low and dangerous at them but squeezed Bella as she gave a soft snicker into his neck.

"Bella can if she wants too! You're not the boss of her!" Snarled Edward coldly at him making the others freeze and look at him as if he was the most stupid person on the planet.

"Godric is her mate. He is her Alpha and commander. She would not disobey him, even if she wanted too, Edward fucking Cullen." Leah smirked as they gaped at her being here having had not smelled her at all.

"Leah." nodded Carlisle to the woman who only sneered in disgust at him and the others.

Bella growing bored decide to have fun. She brushed her lips lightly over Godric's throat and smiled as he tensed and un-tensed. Gaining more mischief, she pressed her lips harder to his throat before lightly nipping it. She felt rather than heard his light growl. She knew the others wouldn't be able to hear.

Shifting a little closer she opened her mouth and began sucking on his neck soft at first then harder and harder. She could feel her mate's desire and lust spike up as she bit down on him hard but not hard enough to break the skin.

Godric nearly growled as Bella bit him. He was having a really hard time in not just throwing her on the floor and fucking her senseless right here and now. She was playing with fire and she knew from the mirth and desire he could feel from her.

"Just let us talk to Bella." Argued Alice who was determined as hell to get her brother and Bella back together.

"No." Eric rolled his eyes but glanced at Bella and his maker. He raised an eyebrow as he saw him shudder a little and pull Bella close to him. A smirk graced his features as he realized his younger sister was turning her mate on by biting his throat. He could tell his maker was going to snap and take Bella hard.

"Can you leave? Your stench is fucking burning my nose." Growled Leah as she rubbed her nose with an annoyed look upon her face.

"We wanna talk to Bella." Snapped Rosalie with a cold glare directed at her.

"God you fuckers sound like a broken record." Muttered Victoria at them with a roll of her eyes.

Bella slowly pulled back from Godric and met his desired filled eyes with her. Moving slowly she stood and turned to face them shocking them with her appearance.

"Well, talk." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them for ruining her fun.

"You look beautiful." smiled Esme to her but was hurt that Bella only looked angry at them.

"Can we talk to you without them?" asked Emmett to her with a pleading look upon his face.

"Sure," She chirped as the others gaped at her and the Cullens looked smug, "But they are coming with." Bella nodded behind them with a smirk.

The Cullens turned and saw Stan, Chow, Tray, Alcide and Isabel. They were glaring at the Cullens with disgust.

Bella turned and bent over placing a kiss on Godric's mouth, "Listen in love plus you'll be able to feel it if I need you to come rescue me and rip them apart." She purred softly as he relaxed a little and nodded.

Bella pulled back and walked out the door Eric had in his office that leads outside. Standing outside, she turned a glare onto them. Isabel and Stan stood to one side of her. Alcide and Chow stood on the other side of her with Tray standing in back of her with his arms crossed as he towered over her with a cold directed at them.

"Well, speak." She ordered coldly with a glare upon her face.

"Please Bella. I love you. Take me back." Edward pleaded as Bella gave an groan of horror about going over this again.

"Go fuck yourself." Bella snapped at him with a cold look upon her face.

"I'll go to the Volturi and have them kill me." Edward promised with a smirk at her.

"Have fun in the afterlife." She picked some dirt from under her nails causing Stan to laugh and the others to smirk. She could hear the ones inside laughing at her words.

"I'll go to the Volturi and make them come after you. I'll promise to join them if they kill everyone here that is supernatural in your little playhouse/life." Edward smiled as Bella froze along with his family.

"I agree. If it gets you back with us I'll do it." Alice nodded her head with a confident look upon her face.

No one noticed Jasper's dark look directed at them with a coldness in his eyes.

Bella's eyes flashed as she tensed and glared at them, "Let me get this straight. If I don't come with you, you're going to have everyone I love murdered." She hissed as she crouched a little her eyes going pure Feral red with her anger.

"Yes." Smirked Edward at her with a smug look upon his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bella lunged at him before the others could stop her. She slammed him it the wall behind him so hard is cracked from the force, "I will fucking kill you before that happens!" She snarled and tossed him into a nearby car, which happened to Pam's.

She turning, moved faster than Eric. Since her and Godric mated permanently, she was stronger than them all, except her mate. She had Alice in the air by her throat and squeezed so hard that her skin cracked and she whimpered in agony.

Her family and mate came out fast and were shocked. Edward stood back up and went towards Bella fast but a blur slammed into him and had him easily by the throat. He was shocked as he met Jasper's pitch black enraged eyes.

"I have had enough of you fuckers in threatening my baby sister. It ends now," Snarled Jasper with a cold look in his eyes at him, "She is happy and that is all that matters now! I am tired of standing by and doing nothing as you try and destroy her happiness! I stood by the last time and let you all abandon her. I let you all kill her inside! But I won't this time! Leave her the fuck alone or I will end you myself! You know I can Edward!" snarled Jasper an enraged look upon his face towards him.

Edward nodded his head as Jasper tossed him into Emmett with a cold look upon his face. He was shaking as he tried to rein in his demon, so he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Bella tossed Alice into Rosalie harshly causing both to hit the ground hard. She cocked her head to the side as her eyes went back to normal. Alice had stood back up and approached Jasper but was yanked back by Carlisle as Jasper bared his teeth at them.

"No one move. That is the fucking Major right there not Jasper." Peter warned with a nervous look upon his face directed at them.

Bella moved slowly and spread out her arm as Jasper growled at her. She purred softly and smiled as she felt her Mate sending her a wave of confidence. She walked closer and slowly lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. But Jasper caught her by the wrist causing her family and mate to growl and get ready. She sent him a massive dose of calm and peace. He let go of her hand and stiffened as she wrapped them around him in a gentle hug.

Jasper sank to his knees and hugged her around her waist and buried his face into her stomach as he shook a little. Bella pulled him closer and felt her mate come up beside them. She glanced to him with a pleading look in her eyes. He gave a slow nod after a few minutes.

"Jasper." Bella whispered to him softly causing him to look back up as his eyes went back to normal, "Come on you're forgiven, please stand." She smiled at him with a soft look upon her face

Jasper looked up to his baby sister and smiled after receiving a nod from Godric that it was ok. He stood fast and lifted her up twirling causing her laugh and hug him back. After a minute, he sat her down with a huge smile upon his face.

"About time Fucker. You son of a bitch. I was waiting for my brother to come to his senses." Pater came forward and hugged him with a huge grin upon his face.

"Jasper?" Alice walked forward but stopped as he turned a cold glare onto her.

"We're over Alice. Expect the divorce papers soon." He nodded his head and ignored her hurt look as the others looked shocked.

"Jasper, we're a family." Tried Carlisle with a shocked look upon his face.

"No, I have my family. My baby sister, my brother, my sister in-law and my soon to be brother in-law and the other ones here are my family cause they are Bella's family." Jasper corrected coldly but caught Bella as she pounced on him with an excited squeal of happiness.

"YAY!" She hugged him tightly and rubbed her cheek up and down against his like a content and happy cat as she purred as well.

The Cullens left fast with grief filled looks upon their faces.

Peter settled on the other side of Bella and grinned as Stan joined after clapping Jasper on the back with a grin.

"We're complete." Peter smirked as the others seemed to look the four over and froze in slight horror.

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about those four?" Groaned Eric as walked back into the bar and shook his head.

"Agreed. Peter and Bella were bad enough." Sighed Irina and Laurent as they walked back into the bar as well.

"Not that bad." Protested Bella as she crossed her arms and huffed angrily but shot her mate a glare as he chuckled.

"Nice job on the explosives you two." Smirked Jasper at Bella and Peter who in returned grinned shit-eatig grins.

"Those four are trouble." Sighed Pam but she tossed them a smile.

"I am not that bad!" Bella stomped her foot and glared slightly.

"Yes you are." Grinned Godric at her but froze as she turned a wounded look onto him.

"Fine you wanna agree with them, then you can sleep with them tonight." She huffed and walked right past him and into the bar.

The other three males laughed and followed as Godric followed them with the rest behind him.

Bella was sitting on Eric's lap and when Godric sat down and opened his arms for her she huffed and looked onto the dance floor and ignored him completely. She was ticked off. Eric had the right to say what he said cause he was Sheriff and they were going to cause mischief in his Area but Godric was her mate and he sided with them.

"What did you do to make her pissed?" Eric cocked an eyebrow as Bella huffed and Godric rolled his eyes a little and sighed but he could feel Bella's slight amusement and knew she was only playing.

"Bella?" Serenity looked down to her with an amused look but froze as a slow and deadly smile lit Bella's face.

"Maybe I should share Charlotte and Peter's bed tonight." She mused with thoughtful look upon her face.

"You have finally seen reason." Charlotte suddenly had her arms wrapped around Bella and was perched on her lap.

Eric ignored both on his lap and watched his maker. He knew Bella was playing with fire. He saw Godric's eyes narrow a little on Bella's form.

"Yes I believe I have." Purred Bella as she nuzzled Charlotte's neck and stifled her laughter and her smile as she felt her mate getting riled up.

"Great. There are many things I would love to do to your hot body." Charlotte ran her hand up Bella's dress and over her creamy well toned thigh.

"Then by all means." Moaned Bella a little as she felt Godric getting more riled up.

Charlotte got up as Bella got up and walked off through the Fangbangers and onto the dance floor as she began to dance all be herself. She ignored the others as they stared at her with want but knew better than to touch her cause of the Ancient that was her mate.

Godric stood and walked after her with desire in his veins. Using his speed, he grabbed her and dragged her into a dark part of the bar. He slammed her into the wall and crushed his lips onto hers.

Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her arching her back as he shoved her more into the wall.

"Oh God." She groaned as he latched onto her neck and moaned loudly as sucked harder on the sensitive part of her neck only he knew about.

"Do you like riling me? Making me force you onto the nearest wall and fucking you senseless?" He growled low and dangerous into her ear as she shivered and her eyes darkened in pleasure.

Before Bella could blink, they moved so fast and she found herself laying on Eric's now cleared desk. Godric was attacking her neck as she arched into him mewling in pleasure. She shivered as his hand traveled up her dress and stroked her through her lacy green underwear. He moved fast and tore off her underwear and plunged a finger deep within her causing her to gasp and arch her back.

She tossed her head back and moaned loudly and Godric thrust his finger in and out of her fast and hard. Godric moved fast and freed himself from his pants, then he removed his finger and thrust into her hard and rough gripping her hips tightly.

She moaned and thrust back against him. Getting an idea, he sat down on the couch with her on his lap stilled buried inside of her. Bella wasted no time and began moving up and down on him, bringing them both pleasure.

Their releases were close as she tossed her head back moaning. Godric stuck his hand under her dress and pinched her clit hard causing her to arch her back and for him to strike her with his fangs in his favorite place on top of her left breast which was above her heart and drank from her sending her over the edge.

"GODRIC!" She screamed as she released hard and rough and gripped his neck as he released deep inside of her and growled in pleasure as he still drank.

After another minute he pulled away lapping at the bite healing it.

Bella leaned forward and tucked her head under his chin and purred in content as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DONE THAT ON MY COUCH!" Eric banged on the locked door causing Bella to laugh and Godric to chuckle.

* * *

**Hey here is a challenge for anyone listening.**

**I wrote and Stan and Sookie one-shot a while back and from what I have seen it is the only one.**

**Now I will dedicate a chapter to the first person who writes me a Stan and Sookie Story or One-shot and posts it.**

**Let's see if your all brave enough to do the challenge?**

**And I mean the Stan from the True Blood Tv show.**

**If no one can answer my challenge I will go on strike (grins playfully)**


	20. Chapter 20 this is the real chapter 20

**Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.**

**Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.**

**Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Twenty

"Black Widow come in." Spoke in soft smooth southern male voice.

"Black Widow, here God of War." Bella spoke in soft voice as she balanced on the bean connected to the ceiling. She walked very carefully with Peter right behind her.

"Remember not to get caught. The cost is clear out here." Jasper spoke again into the come link.

"Roger. What about Cowboy?" She asked in a calm tone as she crouched and started to connect the cables another bean with Peter's help.

"Right here Black Widow." Came Stan's sweet voice next.

"Right we're going to start now." Bella come out and hooked the cable to her belt.

"Be careful." Peter held the other end of the rope with a smirk towards her.

"Always am Spider." Bella winked at him and dropped down silently with Peter helping her.

She hovered over the desk and quickly started to type on the computer with her gloved hands. She concentrated hard and glanced up seeing Peter give her a nod to hurry.

"The hawk is here! I repeat the hawk is here!" Came Jasper's voice through the com link.

"Give me a few. God of War." Bella spoke back with a low growl as she began shutting everything down fast as she could.

Hearing the door jingle, she tugged the rope hard and fought back a gasp as Peter yanked on the rope and she flew up into his awaiting arms.

Both held their breaths and looked down ward as the door opened. As soon as the person walked in they slipped out fast as they could while still being quite. Once out-side, Peter swung her into his arms and ran towards the trees. The other two joined them fast as they ran towards a stream.

"Did you get it?" Asked Stan with a arched eyebrow.

"Yep. Now let's go home and get dressed before we head back to Fangtaisa." Bella smirked with pride that they completely their mission Eric had given them.

Jasper picked her up and ran off fast towards Pam's home which was now everyone's home. As soon as they arrived they went and got showered and dressed.

All three male's mouths dropped and groaned as they saw the way Bella was dressed.

She had on a pair shot daisy duke light blue jean shorts. Tight dark green tang-top with a flannel light brown shirt over that. Cowgirl boots with a hat too match and her hair braided on either side of her.

"Let's go." She tossed them a smirk as she swayed her hips and walked out-sides.

They arrived shortly at Fangtaisa with smiles as they walked in others stopped at and stared at them especially Bella with desire in their eyes.

A smile lit her face as she saw her mate and Eric on their thrones. Moving with ease, they stopped right in front of them with pleased looks upon their faces as Eric arched an eyebrow with a look that said did you complete.

"Everything is just fine Sugar." Smirked Bella as Peter snickered behind his hand and Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Stan smirked.

"Follow." Eric stood with Godric as well as he started towards his office with a small chuckle.

As they walked in Bella noted the new dark red leather couch and had to cough to hide her laughter and amusement. Eric had tore apart and burned his other after her and Godric put it to good use more than once on Halloween night.

"What's so funny Darlin?" Asked Jasper he could fell her mirth rolling off of her in waves.

"Nothing, Jay, nothing at all Jay." She grinned as she met Godric's gaze and saw the mirth in them as he figured out what she was thinking about.

"_Thinking about that night love."_ Godric asked through their bound with an arched eyebrow directed at her.

"_Defiantly. Do you think Eric would be up-set if we broke in his new couch?" _Bella asked back with innocent in her voice but her eyes told a different story.

"_Most likely, lover. But we could always leave here and I could take you hard and rough pinned against a tree in the woods." _He spoke as he showed her a mental picture.

Bella shivered and a suppressed a moan. She felt desire run through her and her underwear getting soaked. She wanted her mate now but knew she was going to have to wait.

"_That sounds divine. Maybe we could add in blood this. Going hunting and bathe ourselves in our preys blood and let me scream and moan as you take me hard and rough without mercy." _She purred back as his eyes darkened as she felt his desire flare and his eyes darkened as he stared at her.

"Hey you two! Tone it down a couple notches!" Jasper sent both a massive wave of calm and peace as he shifted in his pants a little.

Bella blushed a dusty rise color and ducked her head a little as Godric shrugged and smirked at little as he eyed his mate's legs with interest.

"Stay the fuck away from my new couch." Eric appeared sitting on it with an over protective look upon his face as he shot both an accusing looks for killing his old one.

"Awe is big brother mad about his old couch." Teased Bella with a mirth filled look as he glowered at her with a reproachful glare along with shooting his amused maker a withering glare.

"Can it little sister," He growled as he stood and walked back to his desk but not before eyeing his Maker and Bella wearily, "Did you get it?" He asked her with a now serious look upon his face.

Bella stuck her hand in her bra and pulled out the flash drive and ignored the looks she was receiving.

"What? Ain't no one gonna stick their hand down there except him unless they wanna get ripped off and get kicked in the balls." She pointed to Godric with a small smirk as the males moved slightly away from her feet.

Godric moved and placed his hands on her hips with a soft purr. He was happy to have her here with him. With a smile he pulled her back to lean against his chest as they watched Eric look over the files and information on the flash drive.

Bella leaned into Godric with a content sigh and relaxed closing her eyes. She smiled as he swayed a little back and forth with her. His head buried in her neck with his own eyes closed.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Roared Eric suddenly with nearly black eyes; making Bella jump and hiss at him with a cold glare.

"Eric." Commanded Godric as he held Bella tighter against him. For some reason he knew he was not going to like the information, his childe has found.

"Bill has called a Tribunal. He has told the Magister that Bella has killed Matthias. But not only that, he has offered her to Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi. Exchange for protection for Sookie," Eric spoke watching as Bella paled and her eyes went wide with horror and grief, "Sookie has agreed with it as well." He finished softly as Bella suddenly slammed a lock on her emotions causing Jasper to flinch.

"Bella, don't close yourself off like that." Jasper spoke as Bella pulled away from Godric and just stared at a wall with a blank look.

Bella just stared at the wall as she thought about what Eric had said. Her own cousin had sold her out to some Vampire King to save her own ass. She fought back tears and kept her emotions to herself as she looked at the others.

"I am fine or I will be. I am going to get a drink." She turned and left without another word towards them. She walked to the bar and ordered a strong and stiff strength.

"Jasper?" Eric looked at him with an arched eyebrow and concern in his eyes.

"She has completely blocked my power from her. She is giving only the emotions she wants us to feel from her. Though I can tell you this now, she is hurt deeply by Miss Stackhouse and her lack of feeling towards her family member." Jasper spoke with sadness flashing in his eyes.

The door was suddenly slammed open and in stormed Pamela and Serenity both which looked pissed off with their fangs exposed.

"Who hurt my baby?" Snarled Pam at them all with a look that said just try and lie to me.

"Agreed?" Growled Serenity with a look of death in her eyes.

Eric handed over the paper to both female's and watched as their eyes darkened with rage and hatred. Both were shaking from it after they finished reading the paper.

"They are both sooo fucking dead!" Pam looked ready to kill as did Serenity who nodded in agreement.

"We have to go to the Tribunal." Eric spoke with a serious look upon his face.

"I will not allow her to die for this." Pam spoke coldly with an icy stare.

"Neither of us will. She killed Matthias to protect me … to save me." Eric stood up to his full height which toward over everyone in his office.

"Bill Compton has just forfeited his life after this is over. And with Miss Stackhouse, I will see what Bella want's to do with her." Godric spoke catching their attention but they all froze as they saw his eyes tinted red/black with rage and his fangs semi lengthen.

**With Bella **

She sat at the bar drinking a shot of whiskey. She really couldn't believe her fucking cousin. After all that has happened it would seem the only people she could trust were the ones in Eric's office and Chow in front of her.

"_Gods What the hell have I ever did to Sookie and Bill besides not put up with their shit. I am family for fucks sakes to her." _Bella thought as she banged her head on the counter top and fought back tears.

"Bella?"

She nearly growled as she recognized Emmett's voice from behind her.

"Get lost! I am in no mode to deal with you or your fucked family." She bit out coldly with a frosty tone.

"I couldn't agree more little sis." He sat next to her as she glanced at him and frowned as she saw sorrow in his eyes.

"What happened?" She sighed with an annoyed look and shot down more Whiskey as Chow stayed right beside them. She saw Isabel out of the corner of her eye watching them carefully.

"I have some fucked up news that you and your mate will want to know." He spoke with a serious look towards her.

"Well, let's go to tell the Peanut Gallery." She got off her stool and walked to the back with him following.

They both entered and everyone froze as they saw Emmett behind her. She leaned against the wall and motioned for him to talk.

"I have some information that you as the Sheriff and as Bella's brother will want to know. And that you will want to know since you are her mate." Emmett spoke motioning to Eric and Godric as both looked at him with frowns.

"Speak." Ordered Eric with a small glare and frown towards him.

"The others are in on it with the Tribunal thing. Edward, Alice and Rosalie. I don't know for certain with Carlisle and Esme. They have this plan that to spare her life she will be made turned and they are going to suggest that Edward does it." He answered them with his head bowed in shame at his mate and family.

"You do know they are committing treason against me and could be put to death right?" Eric asked with an arched eyebrow towards the big vampire.

"Yes." He nodded slowly with his eyes still casted downward.

"Then why have you come? You have just turned in your family and mate?" Spoke up Stan with a serious look.

"Because like Jasper I care a great deal about Bella. I have been watching her carefully for the amount we have been here. She is truly happy, even when she was with us she have never looked more happy than she is now. She has a mate that loves her for her and a best friend that isn't treating her like a my life size barbie doll.," He paused as Bella stared at him in complete shock with the others except Jasper, who gave an understanding look, "All that matters is her happiness and if the force her to be with Edward again she will live a miserable life. She is happy here and that is just fine with me." He finished with a small smile upon his face.

"True words." Murmured Eric with a shocked look, he could tell this vampire was telling the truth.

Bella looked at Godric who was staring at her. She gave him a smile and nodded that he was telling the truth. He gave her a nod as she grinned bigger. She turned locking eyes with Eric who gave her nod.

"Your going to need protection. As of now you are a permanent Vampire of Area five as long as I am sheriff, If I leave this area you will go with me." Eric stood and held out his hand for him to take.

"That is fine with me." Emmett took his hand and shook his hand before he looked at Bella with a uncertain in his eyes.

"You know something, I could never stay mad at you Emmett. Your just like Jasper, you mean too much to me." Bella sighed giving him a smile as he grinned an Jasper gave her an proud smile.

Godric walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him with a smile. He kissed her temple before looking at Eric.

Bella stayed silent as the others entered and they all began to plan on how to protect her from the Tribunal. She stayed silent thinking on how the hell she was gonna pay back her delightful cousin for this huge ass unforgivable betrayal.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he felt her resolve and her determination.

"I am going to see my cousin. I am confronting her tonight." Bella nodded her head and ant to leave but was stopped by the others.

"No Bella. Let's think this through. The others don't know that we know. We can use this to our advantage." Eric spoke as he nodded to her slowly as she growled but complied and leaned back onto the wall beside Godric.

"I am listening." She spoke crossing her arms over her chest frowning at him.

"I can make a call to my Queen," Eric frowned a little as he thought of what he could do to keep her safe, "I can ask her to pardon you, since what you did was to protect her Sheriff." He added as he saw his maker's glare to further explain.

"How do we meet her?" Bella asked with an arched eyebrow towards him.

"Now." Eric stood and walked out with them following him fast.

Bella was watching him with curiosity in her eyes. She knew Godric was keeping an eye on her cause she was fidgeting and wanted answers. She was sorely tempted to hit Eric over the head to get her answers.

"Don't even Bella, cause I will put you over my knee and spank you." Warned Eric turning a glare onto his baby sister who suddenly gained an innocent look.

"I have no idea on what you are talking about." She turned her head and looked away at something else.

"Ya sure." He muttered and walked out as they followed and got into his car.

Godric glanced at Bella as she was completely silent the entire way. She as he could feel, no matter how much she hid from Jasper. Was still hurting from the news she got from Eric on Miss Stackhouse. He was tempted to go and put an end to both of them.

Moving closer he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. He relaxed as she placed her head on his shoulder and buried his face into his neck. She was seeking comfort that only a mate could give to one another. That only a male can give to their female.

**Two hours Later**

They walked into the compound together with Bella surrounded mainly. Eric nodded to the guard who bowed to him and Godric. Walking with silences they were greeted by the Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. She was dressed beautifully and was staring at them all with curiosity mainly at Bella.

The others stayed put as Eric knelled beside her and began speaking softly yet to fast for those without Vampire hearing to make out. Bella looked around the beautiful sun room and kept quite but froze suddenly as he eyes clashed with ice blues eyes of a Vampire she saved a month before she came to Louisianan.

"Andrew?" she asked with some excitement in her voice stopping all talking.

"Isabella, it is good to see you looking better and healthier." Andrew held open his arms for the young female.

Before anyone could stop her she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly to her. Andrew hugged the female that had saved his life from the cursed wolf-Pack of Shifters.

"I am happy to see you again." She pulled back and smiled up to him happily.

"And you little one. What are you doing here though?" He ended up frowning slightly in concern at her.

"The real question is how do you to know each other?" Sophie-Anne was now standing and looking between the two with more curiosity towards Bella.

"My, Maker. This is Isabella Swan, she is the one who had saved me from the pack of shifters. Isabella this is my Maker Sophie-Anne Leclerq the Queen of Louisianan." Andrew explained smoothly with a smile.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am sorry for not greeting you properly, Queen Sophie-Anne." Bella blushed and bowed to the young looking Queen.

Sophie-Anne gave a soft laugh and grabbed her chin and made her look into her eyes.

"You my dear one have no reason to bow to me. You saved my darling and favorite Childe without asking for anything in return. You are always welcomed here and n my own should ever wish to get away from the over bearing males." Smiled Sophie-Anne as she kissed Bella's cheek and backed away from her.

"So you will help then?" Eric asked while thanking Freya that Bella has a heart of gold and would be willing to help anyone.

"But of course. And Mr. Compton will pay for this." Reassured Sophie-Anne with a amused smile but there was a dark intent in her eyes.

"Bella, when have you mated and who?" Asked Andrew with a arched eyebrow as she blushed bright red.

"I am her mate." Godric walked forward giving Bella a look as if saying they would talk about this later.

"You picked a strong one." Nodded Andrew as he settled beside his maker.

"No comment." Bella crossed her arms over chest looking else where than at them as she felt Godric place his hands on her hips.

"Now that this is over, Let's all rest and have a good time." Smiled Sophie-Anne walked back to her seat with Andrew.

"Bella come with me." Godric guided her out-side to the garden with a small frown.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as they were in the garden alone but she knew the others could hear them.

"Mind explaining? How do you Andrew?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was a month before I moved here to Louisianan. I was walking through the woods and yes it was at night. I found him being corned by the pack. I rushed forward cause I could feel he meant no harm. I stood in front of him guarding him from the pack. Leah and Paul stood with me. And that is how I met the cocky yet sweet Andrew." She nodded with a slight frown as he looked up-set.

"You should have not left my side and hugged him like that." He replied curtly with a small glare directed at her.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Bella leaned forward and looked him the eyes before finding something that caused her to laugh.

"What the hell is funny?" He asked sharply with a low growl as she continued to laugh.

"Your jealous!" she pointed out with a huge grin directed at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am not." He snapped at her with his eyes narrowed dangerously as she grinned with mirth filled eyes.

"Yes you are." She pointed a finger in his chest with a smirk upon his face.

"No I am not." He huffed at her and rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes you are but there is no reason to be. I mated you not him. I love you not him." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped his chin with a smile upon her face.

Godric glanced down on her and gave her smile and kissed her after bumping his nose against her own. Bella turned and grabbed his hand dragged him back towards the house and inside. She released him after Sophie-Anne motioned her to come and sit beside her.

"Men the fickle creatures. Always possessive." Sighed Sophie-Anne rolling her eyes and cleaned smiled as Bella laughed.

"I really don't know. I don't like the others being possessive but I do love my mate being possessive." Bella quipped causing the Queen to laugh harder and for the others to chuckle and Godric to arch and eyebrow with a smirk.

**Elsewhere**

"That filthy BASTARD!" Roared a Female as she threw a lamp against the wall hard.

"Calm down Love." Reassured her mate as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pack us some fucking clothes and buy us some GOD DAM TICKETS! We're going to fucking Louisianan." She snarled and stormed away and out the door with a pissed off look upon her face.

"Those blasted idiots just had to piss off her." He muttered under his breath and went to pack.

* * *

**Hey here is a challenge for anyone listening.**

**I wrote and Stan and Sookie one-shot a while back and from what I have seen it is the only one.**

**Now I will dedicate a chapter to the first person who writes me a Stan and Sookie Story or One-shot and posts it.**

**Let's see if your all brave enough to do the challenge?**

**And I mean the Stan from the True Blood TV show.**

**If no one can answer my challenge I will go on strike**


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Bella's now twenty. She was sent to live with her elder cousin Sookie Stackhouse two months after Edward and his family left her all alone. She has already met Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Sookie's boyfriend Bill. And to everyone's surprise, the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.

Hey everyone I want you all to thank my wonderful beta.

Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.

**Please and thank you.**

**Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters. **

Chapter Twenty-One

Bell sighed as she relaxed against a chair in the Sophie-Anne's library. She had almost read all of her books on everything and in the other languages. Just as she was almost done when a smell caught her attention. Standing swiftly, she walked out of the room and down the hall back into the Queen's sun room. A frown marred her face as she couldn't find what the god dam smell was. It was tickling her nose and smelled so good to her.

"Bella!" Called out Eric to her as she turned and face him. He tossed something right at her and smirked as she caught it, only to sniff it and place it to her nose.

Bella let loose a loud purr as she rubbed it to her nose and actually let loose a meow. She wasn't even paying attention as she dropped to the ground and started roll all over it. She kept the ball to her face and she felt so good as the smell coming off the ball, effected her badly.

Eric snickered under his breath and grinned as the others came walking and stopped as they saw the purring Bella rolling around on the ground sniffing a ball. He kind of froze though as Godric looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell did what to, kitten?" Asked Emmett with an arched eyebrow as Bella arched her back off the ground and hugged the ball to her face.

"Eric?" Questioned Godric with an arched eyebrow to his childe as Eric just lost the battle and laughed so hard he grabbed his sides causing the others to look semi annoyed and amused at him

"Cat-nip." He grinned widely as he watched his sister looked at them through glassy eyes as she purred holding the ball close, she was protecting it from them.

"Wait are you telling us that Tinker-Bell is high as a fucking kite?" Asked Peter with a mirth filled look as Charlotte chuckled at her Izzy.

"Yep." Laughed Eric hard as Bella rolled around again purring in delight at her new favorite toy.

"Eric Northman, what have you done to my favorite, little Kitten?" Growled Sophie-Anne with a frozen look as she saw Bella. She sat down on one of her pool chairs before making a clicking noise with her tongue, "Here kitty-kitty." She cooed as Bella looked at her.

They all watched as Bella perked up with glowing cat eyes and moved fast and was suddenly curled up in the Queen's lap purring in content as her hair was petted back from her face.

"Consider it pay-back." Snorted Eric as he looked at Bella in his Monarch's lap being petted like a house cat.

"Maybe we should try and take away the cat-nip?" Suggested Stan as he walked over and leaned down but everyone stifled their laughter as Bella hissed at him and made a low growling noise in the back of her throat that only cat's can make.

"Stan, I think maybe you should leave her new toy alone." Laughed Serenity as Bella bared her teeth at him and hugged her toy to her chest.

Godric shook his head at his mate curled in Sophie-Anne's lap. He was highly amused as at her and they way she was acting. Though at first he wanted to knock Eric up side the head but now it was just plain amusing as she acted like a kitten. He raised an eyebrow as she looked at them with glassy like eyes before she rolled off the Queen's lap and walked toward them all. Though he narrowed his eyes as she pressed herself up against Alcide and let loose a very delighted purr low in her throat.

"Umm?" Alcide held up his hands not touching the girl as she rubbed up against, "I think she is a sexual high." He finished as he looked nervously at Godric.

"Here." Eric grabbed Bella and took her ball before tossing her into the pool with grin upon his face as she shrieked/meowed loudly as she hit the water.

Bella surfaced and coughed up water and turned murderous eyes onto Eric, "You fucking prick! Do not ever do something like that again!" She shouted at him with a bright blush upon her face as she hauled herself out of the pool. She was soaking wet and her clothing was tight on her now.

"It was pretty dam funny." Snickered Eric but froze as Bella glared at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't recall getting me fucking high, funny!" She yelled and placed her hands on her hips and glared coldly at them all even her mate looked some what amused, "Oh you think this is funny Godric?" She hissed her eyes flashed dangerously.

"And if I do?" He arched and eyebrow to her with a mirth filled eyes.

"Well, find this funny. Have fun sharing a room with one of the others tonight." She growled low and went to sit next to Sophie-Anne.

Godric froze at those words and sent his childe a bone chilling glare as he stifled his laughter. He watched as she nodded to Sophie-Anne before going towards their room to change. She passed them all without a glance and gave them the cold shoulder. Moving he followed her to their room and walked in closing the door behind them. He watched as she stripped off her clothing and changed ignoring him completely.

"Bella." Godric making her turn cold eyes onto him with a growl low in her chest.

"That was not funny, not one bit." She hissed and crossed her arms over her chest with a poisoned filled look.

In flash he had his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with a low purr, "I will not allow Eric to do it again, Mia Petite." He promised as she was stiff in his old before she slowly relaxed in his hold.

"That bastard will be lucky if I don't destroy his fucking car." Bella spoke as she buried her face into Godric's shoulder and relaxed in his hold completely.

"How about this, I will get him back for what he has done." Godric spoke low in her ear as she shivered in his hold and leaned more into him.

"Make it count. The Viking jackass, needs it." Bella muttered before she pulled back and smiled up to her mate. For some damnable reason she couldn't stay mad at him for any reason right now.

Godric chuckled down to her before he kissed her on the mouth and pulled her closer to him. He growled as she pulled back from him and backed up from him, he watched her closely as she tensed and grinned suddenly at him.

Bella purred once before running towards the door and out it with a smirking vampire following her. She used her new speed and jumped over the side of the pool with a laugh slipping past her lips. Turning she locked her gaze with his and ignored as the other's stared at them in amusement. Moving fast she turned a ran through the double doors and out into the yard with Godric following her fast.

A gasp slipped from her as she was pushed up against a tree front first. Godric had her pinned there with his body as he latched onto her neck and began to suck on it hard but not breaking any skin. She moaned as he moved his knee up and in between her legs as one his hands grabbed onto her breast and began to message it. She tossed her head back onto his shoulder and moaned louder as he growled.

Godric moved and unzipped her shorts and pushed them down with her lace underwear. She kicked them aside for him as he gripped her hips and freed himself from his pants before thrusting deep within her. He listened as she gasped and moaned as he took her hard and fast with him nipping her neck hard.

Bella arched held onto the tree as he thrusted into her hard and rough bringing them both pleasure. She pushed back against him as best as she could only to gasp he as pinched and rubbed her hard.

"Scream for me." He commanded to her with a husky growl in his voice as he pushed her hair aside from her neck and his fangs lengthen.

Bella screamed loud as she released and he sank his fangs into her neck. He groaned as he released deep within her and continued to drink from her. After, he gently lapped at the bite mark healing it as she rested fully against him with a content purr low in her throat.

Godric let her put back on her shorts as he zipped up his pants before he pulled her into his arms and smiled as she nuzzled her head under his chin. He held her tightly in his arms and leaned back against the tree just content with holding her. He looked down at her as she snuggled into him, He was thankful for her and to have her in his life. When he had first saw her curled in ball after what Gabe had almost done to her.

When she had flinched from him, he had been all the more determined to see if she was okay. And than when she had looked up to him with wide fearful eyes, he wanted to get to know the female more and more.

Bella looked up to him and saw him looking down to her with a soft look. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth and purred as he returned the kiss. Both moved and went back to the house to see what the others were doing as well. Walking in both froze and Godric placed Bella behind him with a growl; glaring at the two that were sitting with the others.

"Bella." Sookie stood and walked forward but stopped as Pam got in her way with a hiss.

"How could you?" Snapped Bella walking forward but was stopped as Godric wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him.

Everyone looked up as the Magister walked in with several other vampires as well. He didn't look one bit happy. Bella froze as Bill approached the Magister before motioning to herself.

"The girl has to come with me. She must stand trail." The Magister spoke as he looked at Bella and Godric snarled in rage.

"On what grounds?" Eric asked but he already knew on what grounds he was speaking of.

"On the grounds that the human had murdered a valued member and one of the oldest our community." Luisa spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest with a nod of her head.

Bella paled and looked at Sookie; who in return looked down in remorse and regret to her. She saw everyone had tensed that were on her side and she could tell a big fight was going to break out and several lives were going to end up dead. With sorrow inside her heart she broke free of Godric's embrace shocking him.

"Take me but if you lay one hand on my family here, you will join that bastard in death." She promised as shock settled over their faces.

"As you know the rules of our law. You harm one hair on the girl's head and you have all of Louisiana coming down over your heads." Sophie-Anne stood fast with her fangs bared as well as Andre's were bared at them.

"She must come with me." The Magister nodded his head to her though he didn't really want to touch the girl since it seemed that Godric had claimed her.

"Than as the Princess of Louisiana; she is to have a personal guard on her. Andre will go with her." Snapped Sophie-Anne with a cold look upon her face as if daring them to disagree.

Andre appeared beside Bella as they were surrounded by other vampires. Bella glanced over her shoulder and met Godric's gaze with her sorrow filled ones with his own enraged one's. They were both escorted out of the place and into a black van. Andre stayed close to Bella as they drove off, ignoring the others.

As soon as they were gone, Godric had Bill by the throat pinned to the floor. His fangs were lengthen in rage and hatred. He could see Pam had Sookie by the throat barely on her feet.

"If my mate is hurt in anyway, you will lose you fucking life." Godric snarled in his face as he tightened his grip before standing and tossing Bill into Eric. He tossed his head back and roared so loud it shook the entire place and caused everyone to back up in fear. His demon was close to the surface and breaking free of it restraints.

**With Bella **

She buried her face into Andre's shoulder as she heard Godric roar in rage and hatred.

"What are you to the ancient?" Asked Luisa with an arched eyebrow to the child as she looked her over slowly and didn't really see anything special about the child.

"Godric just happens to be my mate." She bared her teeth at the woman as shock filled the entire van at her words to them but they could tell she was telling the truth.

Only a few words were going through their heads. They hoped she didn't die or else the ancient was going to go off the deep end.

Ten minutes later Bella gave a small scream as the van was hit from the side and tossed off the road. They all rolled and Bella hit her head making her see double of everything. She heard Andre curse in a different language. The van door was yanked off the hinges and she heard several screams and blood spraying all over her. Before her entire world went black she felt someone yanking her out and faintly heard Andre yell.

**A week Later**

Bella glanced up from her prison and growled at the fucking King of Mississippi, Russell fucking Edgington. He had captured her and Andre both had been chained up in his fucking basement. She had refused to work with him and told him if he even thought about turning her, she would rip his lying tongue out of his fucking skull.

Andre wasn't in good conditions either and the only way he was even able to move cause she had been feeding him, her blood. As he came close to her, she bared her teeth at him in anger and hatred.

"Time to meet your new owner." He smirked as he grabbed her and yanked her and out of the cell. She fought him every which way she could but he was a hell of a lot stronger than her.

She grunted as she tossed to the floor in front of someone. Looking up she snarled as her eyes her eyes flashed red cat at who she saw.

"Hello, Love." Smirked Edward as he crouched beside her and touched her cheek but jerked back his hand as she hissed.

"I hate you, you fucking bastard!" Bella surged to her feet as she saw all the Cullens, "I hate every single one you, fucking Cullens! No wonder Emmett wanted to get away from you fuckers along with Jasper!" She yelled at them in hatred.

"You'll change your mind." Promised Alice with a grin upon her face.

"I swear to god all mighty, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you turn me; I will hold onto my hatred and rage to you all and I will fucking tear you all to pieces," She hissed as fear flashed across their faces, "Jasper told me all about it, so go ahead and turn me, you fuckers. I dare you." she smirked as her eyes glowed red Jungle cat eyes.

"Bella, please." Pleaded Esme with her but snapped her hand back as Bella hissed at her.

"Some mother you are. I fucking hate you, just as much as I hate Edward." Bella snapped at her with disgust upon her face causing her to whimper in grief and turn her ahead away with a pained look.

**Elsewhere**

"I found them!" Shouted Peter as he ran in with a grin causing everyone to look at him alarm.

"Where." Growled Godric as Bella had closed their connection to which he was seriously going to have dam talk to her about it. She had probably done it to protect him from who ever has her.

"Russell has them." Peter answered with a nod of his as Sophie-Anne bared her teeth at this. Leah and Seth had taken off fast to see if they could get help.

"Let's go." She ordered but everyone froze as her doors were thrown open and in walked two people, Godric had only met once in his life and even he felt a flash of fear at the look on the woman's.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Roared the female with a poisoned filled look to the whole room as her power surged dangerously around her. She was here for blood and some heads. A lot of people were going to die by the time she was done with America.

**Back with Bella**

She paced the room and glared with venom down at her dress she was forced into. It went to her knees and was pure white in color. Whirling around and hissed as she saw Rosalie and Alice standing there with calm looks.

She was forced down the stairs and growled at Edward with hatred at the would be fucking alter. She was held in place by Edward holding her wrist as she struggled in his hold.

The whole house shook as the doors were literally ripped off the hinges and tossed aside with enforce to go through the walls. And several people entered the room with pissed off looks upon their faces

A grin lit Bella's face as she saw Godric standing there with his fangs bared in rage and death. But what had her shocked was Sam and Jacob were standing there with the rest of the wolf-pack next to a grinning Leah and Seth. Before she could blink the whole room erupted in one large ass fight all around her. Edward left her there and lunged for Godric but was knocked aside.

She looked into Sophie-Anne's eyes as she appeared beside her with a concerned look upon her face, "Basement. He's gonna be weak." She nodded to the young looking Queen to go. Before she ran towards the fight, grabbing a piece a broken chair she snuck up behind a vampire that Jacob was fighting and stuck the bitch right in the back. The vampire exploded getting her all bloody.

"Bella." Jacob spoke with sorrow upon his face as he looked at her in regret as well.

"Later." She nodded and ran off into the fight but was stopped as she nearly ran straight into a beautiful Egyptian woman with piercing green eyes and the male next to her was pale with dark eyes.

The woman raised her hand an everyone in the entire room was suddenly frozen in place and the fighting ceased to be. She looked at the woman that she had been watching over since she was born.

"Godric. The boy Cullen is your's to kill. Mr. Northman, kill Russell." She ordered in a thick Egyptian accent as she locked eyes with Bella.

Bella ignored as those were killed even going as far as to ignore as the woman turned to the others to ash with fire. She stood there covered in blood with a confused look upon her face.

"I am Queen Akasha and this is my King Lestant." Smirked Akasha as Bella's eyes widen in pure shock and awe at seeing them away from Egypt.

"Bella." Godric placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes and hugged him to her with a tearful smile upon her face. Both hugged the other to themselves as the other's smiled in relief that she wasn't hurt or anything else.

Akasha smiled as the two hugged. She would let them have their night before she talked to the young girl. She was a direct descendent from her human blood line. That was why she was a Feral in the first place.

Bella gripped Godric as he picked her up and got them out of there and someone else in the woods. He laid her down on the soft grass in a meadow and kissed her hard on the mouth. She returned the kiss back just has hard to him and before she could blink, he entered her hard and fast causing her to arch her back into him and moan loudly.

Godric latched onto her neck and continued to thrust within her. He had almost lost her and it was not happening again.

**A month Later **

Bella walked into the Fangasia with a smile as she was dressed in a pair of black leather low rising pants. A dark blue leather corset the pushed up her breast along with a pair of two and half in. black leather boots.

She weaved through the crowd and grinned as she saw her brother up on his throne along with her mate. Though she had to smile as she spotted Jasper with his new girl, Isabel. She had fell out of her chair and laughed when she had saw them with one another. Cause from when she had first met Isabel, she was down right hostile to Stan and he was southern. Though Stan had it going great for him, he was now dating Arlene. While Seth had imprinted on Jessica, a sweet and tendered young female vampire

Looking over as she came to the stage, she saw Emmett with his girl. It was a waitress from Merlotte's. Her name was Sarah and she was sweet as can be. Moving she walked around so she was standing behind Godric and leaned forward wrapping her arms around him and kissed his neck.

Though he had literally flipped her over his knee and whooped her ass after he had scolded her for breaking off the connection. Though afterwards they had screwed like Rabbits on Eric's couch, though he doesn't know it.

"Bella." Grinned Eric to her with mirth as he yanked Serenity into his arms as she shouted dam Viking.

"So, how is tonight going?" She asked and searched all around the bar and grinned wide as she saw Jason was making out with Victoria in a booth.

"Good as always." Godric spoke as he reached back and grabbed her thigh with a soft squeeze.

"Good." She nodded and gently swung her hips back and forth with an mirth filled look upon her face. She was dam right happy, her family was together, though she refused to speak to Sookie and Bill. Both had paid dearly by Sophie-Anne. The Magister had apologized in person to her or get executed by Akasha; herself.

**Six-Months Later**

**Bella's wedding day (night)**

"You look like an angel in that sapphire blue gown." Smiled Pam as she walked in with Leah right behind her. She moved and fixed the head piece on Bella's head with a soft look inside of her eyes.

"Thanks." She muttered and blushed bright red as both laughed at her in mirth.

"Bella, there is someone that is here to see and who want's to give you away." Leah kissed her cheek with a soft look as both walked back out.

The door opened again and she was shocked as a tux wearing Jacob came walking in with a nervous. They had a long talk before he left with the rest of the pack back to La Push. She stood there as he closed the door and fidget in nervous.

"Hey there, Jake." She smiled and opened her arms for her little brother and grinned as he looped over and hugged her tightly to himself.

"So, you'll let me give you away?" He asked with a smile upon his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella nodded as both walked out of the room and towards the doors.

Both walked down the path filled with rose petals. She looked up and locked her eyes with Godric as he stood up there with Eric as his best man. Serenity was her Matron of Honor with the others standing behind her. As soon as she was standing in front of him, he was all that mattered. She ignored the whole thing as the Pastor did the whole speech thing.

"Do you, Godric Brigade, Take Isabella Marie Swan to be you wife even in death?" Asked the Pastor with a smile to him.

"I do." Nodded Godric Smiling as joy entered Bella's eyes at him.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Godric Brigade to be your husband even in death?" Pastor asked her next as she grinned.

"I do." She nodded and looked down as Godric placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her before the Pastor could finish his speech to them.

Everyone cheered loudly as the two looked kissed one another and hugged as well.

Eric grinned as he looked at them both before looking up to a smirking Serenity and nearly cursed. Now it was going to be expected of him to be the next one married. That one was gonna hit the news big time, that he was finally off the market.

**Three Nights Later**

Godric stood there and waited for her. She should be awake a minute now to join him. Hearing movement, he smiled as he looked down and a hand had pushed through the dirt. Moving he grabbed the hand and pulled her free to stand in front of him. As she shook the dirt off and looked up with her honey brown eye.

Bella smiled as her fangs ran down and she hugged her mate/maker to her and purred as he buried his face into her hair and held her tightly to himself. Looking back up, she kissed him on the mouth and purred as he returned the kiss. Everything was right now, she had her family and mate for all eternity now.

**This was the last chapter everyone.**

**Sorry, but it had to come to and end sooner or later.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have in writing it.**

**And I will happily take ideas on a knew story from all my wonderful reviewers.**


End file.
